Missing You
by Ushuaia1
Summary: Sequel to Conflict of Interest! When tragedy strikes, a family is torn apart. How will Kenny and Max cope when their dream begins to fall apart?
1. Default Chapter

"What? Shouldn't they get to know their grandparents?" Max argued, as she looked up her husband exasperated by the argument at hand. "I promised you I wouldn't go when I was pregnant . . . Kenny, I need to see them again."

Kenny looked at the stubborn determination set on his wife's face. "I hate what they do to you, Honey. Every time that you get off of the phone with them, you look like you're about to cry. Do you really want that influence on our kids?"

"Maybe I wanted to use them as a bumper," Max replied a bit sheepishly. "Oh I don't know. It just seems like I should make peace with them. What are Josh and Emily going to think when they're older and their Mom doesn't speak to her parents?"

Kenny smiled indulgently at her, and thought how cute she looked when she was angry. He also knew that Max wouldn't be too pleased with that observation, as he felt himself beginning to cave. He silently cursed her need for closure over every issue, as a cry pierced the air.

"Looks like they're up," Kenny commented. "Em definitely got your set of lungs."

Max couldn't help but smile back at him, as she shrugged. "You're hilarious."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, as they walked to the playpen in the middle of the living room. "I just don't want . . ."

Max looked at him, as he trailed off looking embarrassed. "Don't want what?"

"Uh . . . I don't want your family to treat our kids like they treat you."

Max stared at him for a long instance before replying. "I know they aren't perfect . . . but they're my family, Kenny. Not everyone can grow up in the perfect, cookie cutter family."

"Hey, my parents weren't perfect. But they like you, spoil our kids, and, Max, they can't believe I scored a babe like you," Kenny said, somewhat defensively, as she scooped a wailing Josh into her arms. "Wet?"

Max took a quick sniff. "Yeah, it's rancid. What are we feeding him that makes it stink like this? I mean those cans of food are so small . . . what are they filled with? Laxatives?"

"I think it's a baby company conspiracy. Spike the food, then sell more diapers."

Max shot him a quick grin, their fight momentarily forgotten as he planted a quick kiss on her mouth, as she went to change their 16-month-old daughter, as their son slept soundly.

**111111111111111111111**

"You're kidding," Jimmy Brock said dumbfounded, as his daughter stood in front of him with a proud smile on her face. "You did what?"

Pete and Kim glanced at each other nervously as Jimmy processed their news. They knew his reaction wouldn't be good, but he honestly looked more shocked then angry at the moment.

"I'm 23 Dad," Kim said in his silence. "Almost 24, and I'm about to graduate from medical school. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and it was so beautiful down there . . . it seemed like the perfect place to get married. So we did."

"So you did?" Jimmy repeated, feeling the need for a stiff drink.

"Sir," Pete began, "We hoped that you would be happy for us. It felt right, and seemed like the next step for us."

"Uh huh," Jimmy agreed, wishing Jill could have picked any other week to go to a medical conference. "Congratulations then."

Kim smiled at her father, as she and Pete began to fill him in on their plans for the future.

**1111111111111111111**

"Hmm," Max sighed, as Kenny pulled her closer to him before he left for work. "I wish our schedules were better. I don't ever see you."

Kenny tilted her head up so he could look at her. "We've got this weekend ."

"Don't tempt me," Max replied. "I don't know what possessed Jimmy to give us both a four day weekend."

"Maybe for making me miss my wife and kids like crazy for the past two months," Kenny replied, kissing her quickly. "Are you sure you have to go to Boston? I'd like nothing better than to sit around here with Josh and Em, then ravish you when they're asleep."

"I've put it off long enough. Kenny, as wonderful as your family is to me, I need to make peace with mine. It makes me sick that they couldn't be bothered to come and meet their grandchildren, and I haven't seen them since our wedding. I know they won't ever accept me, but I'd like to try one more time," Max said quietly. "If you think you can handle the kids for the weekend."

"You don't want to bring them?"

"I don't want my family to treat them like they treated me either," Max repeated his earlier statement. "They're helpless, Kenny, and shouldn't be exposed to that."

Kenny looked at her thoughtfully before replying. "I'd like to go with you, Max. See if he's as bad as you've made him out to be. And if it sucks, we'll get out of there. And then I can ravish you."

"Are you just trying to get me into bed?"

Kenny kissed her again before replying. "Always. Are we going?"

Max nodded. "Thanks."

**11111111111111111**

"Really?" Kenny replied, somewhat shocked, as Jimmy filled him in on Kim and Pete's sudden elopement. "That was unexpected."

"No shit," Jimmy agreed. "I don't know what she was thinking."

Kenny regarded his boss with a silent appraisal before responding. "Uh, so you're not happy with it?"

"She's 23!"

Kenny shrugged, thinking of his own experiences with the two. "As long as they're happy . . . Kim's been an adult for a long time Jimmy."

"Just wait until Emily is older," Jimmy replied. "You'll see."

Kenny suppressed a grin at the thought of his 16-month-old daughter. "We've got some time before that happens."

"You'll be amazed by how fast it goes by," Jimmy said wisely.

"I already am. It seems like just yesterday that they were born."

"Haven't seen them in awhile."

"Neither have I," Kenny trailed off, thinking of his and Max's earlier conversation.

"I gave you both four days off for a reason," Jimmy replied knowingly.

"Yeah? And you know what Max wants to do?"

**11111111111111111**

"I'm not going," Max said firmly the next day, tossing her bag on the couch.

"All I've heard for the past week is how you have to go see your parents again," Kenny replied, shifting a sleeping Emily to his other hip. "Max, go. I can handle this. Take Em, it's only a little cold."

Max shot her flushed son a worried look, and despite what the pediatrician and Kenny said her gut was telling her to stay. "I know what Dr. Roy said, Kenny, it's just that . . . I have this bad feeling about this."

"You're not going to be one of those neurotic, paranoid mothers?"

Max shot him a dark look. "Are you mocking me? Besides didn't you want to spend this weekend together?"

"Don't turn this back on me," Kenny replied, placing Emily in her playpen, and taking her hand in his. "I'd like nothing better then to be with you this weekend, damn it, I've missed you lately. But I know you, Max, and you've been talking about this for too long. Go, get it over with, and as much as I want to be with you on this . . . I know you can handle it. Plus, it'll give me and Josh some guy time."

Max couldn't help but smile back at him. "Maybe I am being paranoid . . ."

"You? Never," he teased, "Hell, stay a day, let it all out, and come back if you want."

She shook her head, as he pulled her into his arms. "Ahh . . . maybe it's just separation anxiety. I've never been away from them before overnight."

"It'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, shooting their sleeping kids a glance. "C'mon."

Max suppressed a giggle, as he swept her up in his arms and carried her toward their bedroom.

**11111111111111111**

"He looks like he feels better," Skeeter commented after Kenny had dropped Max and Emily off at the airport.

"Max will be glad to hear that," Kenny replied, knowing that she was still feeling a bit guilty about leaving him alone with their sick child. "Hey, buddy."

"Surprised that you could talk her into going," Skeeter commented. "Knowing how she feels about her dad, and Josh being sick."

"She needed to go," Kenny said. "She wanted to go when she was pregnant, but . . . there was a lot going on then too."

"No shit," Skeeter replied, shooting Josh a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Kenny shrugged. "No problem. It'll be good, and it's only for two days."

**1111111111111111111111**

"Hi Dad," Max said a bit hesitantly, as she and her mother walked into the kitchen of her parents Boston townhouse. "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied stoically giving his younger daughter a thorough look. "Is this my granddaughter?"

"Yeah," Max said quietly, not sure where to go with this. "Emily."

"Where is my grandson? Or that man you married?"

"Josh has a cold, and Kenny stayed home with him," Max replied, trying not to feel stung by the coldness of her father's words. "But I still wanted to come, and you and Mom hadn't met Emily yet, so . . . this seemed like the best solution for us."

"Oh William, isn't she beautiful? Look at those eyes," Hannah gushed.

"Sure," he agreed, glancing over at the child before turning back to his daughter. "I take it you intend to raise them in Wisconsin?"

"Well it's where we live," Max replied wryly.

"You know how I feel about that?"

"You've made that clear."

"Then we have nothing to say to each other. You threw away your Northwestern education and engagement to Richard Barrington to be a police officer in backwoods Wisconsin. We've never got over the embarrassment of that, plus I lost millions in business dealings with the Barringtons in result of that," William said coldly, as he rose to his feet. "I've had to scramble to recoup my losses, so forgive me if I'm not overjoyed to see you or your , Maxine. I've had to explain about you being shot, raped, and practically murdered. This is not good for our families reputation."

Max stood there in shocked silence, and couldn't think of one thing to say to her father's blatant resentment of her. Oh god, I wish Kenny was here, she thought. Although he'd probably slug my Dad for that.

"William," Hannah said quietly. "That was unnecessary. She's your daughter, and Emily is your granddaughter, and you two should make peace with each other. After all Maxie did come all this way."

"I didn't ask her to come," he snapped back before turning to his daughter. "We have nothing to say to each other until you live up to your duties as a member of this family. End your sham of a marriage, and I'll allow you and your children to live your lives here."

"You'll allow me?" Max repeated lowly, sounding a lot more calm then she felt. "You'll allow me?"

"It is what is right for all of you."

"Are you kidding me? Dad! Did you ever think that there is a reason that I didn't marry Richard? Or chose the career and life that I did? You always had my life planned out for me, but did you ever think to ask what I wanted? I was miserable growing up here," Max shot back. "I hated the club, the attitude, and the way you treated me like I wasn't good enough because I didn't like that stuff. I'm not like Mom or Caroline, and I wish that you would realize that! I love my life, and I want you and Mom to be a part of it. But not like this."

"What kind of life is it? You think that it is respectable?"

"I'm a police officer for gods sake! And a damn good one! My husband wonderful, and I love him. I had two beautiful kids last year. My life is great."

"That's not what you were raised to be!"

Max threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know why I bothered to come here in the first place. Kenny was right, I don't need this anymore."

"Opposite corners, please," Hannah cut in. "Maxie, I'd like you to stay a few days, and I'd love to get to know my granddaughter. William, we have a lot of people coming to dinner tonight, and I'd like the two of you to be civil to each other. This is no way for Emily to meet her family."

"I'm going to my study," he replied. "When our guests are here . . . I expect you to act like a lady, Maxine."

Max watched him go, as she gritted her teeth. "Mom, I should go. At least stay in a hotel."

"No," Hannah replied, handing her back a squirming Emily. "This is still your home honey, despite your and your father's issues. I want you here, and I know that you're happy with your life. Your father . . . he's very stubborn, and believes that he knows what is best for you."

"I'm 33, Mom," Max sighed.

"He still sees both you and Caro like little girls," she replied softly, brushing her daughter's flame red hair off of her face, and glancing at her granddaughter. "I'm sure you and Kenny will feel the same way when your kids are grown up."

Max followed her Mom's gaze down to Emily, and couldn't help but smile. "I think someone is ready for a nap . . . it's been kind of a long day. Plus, I promised Kenny I'd give him a call once we got here."

"We've got time until the dinner guests arrive, lets go upstairs," Hannah replied, leading the way.

**11111111111111**

"How's Josh feeling?" Max asked an hour later.

"Better, fever's gone," Kenny replied, happy to hear her voice, as he watched their son play on the floor. "We miss you though."

"I miss you too," Max sighed, as she filled him in on her fight with her Dad. "And all these old friends and family are coming over. What was I thinking?"

"You'll be fine Max," Kenny replied, hearing the doubt in her tone. "So your Dad is being an ass. It's his loss if he doesn't want you in his life, or the chance to know Josh and Em."

"I wish that you were here," she said softly. "Even though this isn't the worst thing I've ever been through."

"For someone who has caught numerous serial killers," Kenny teased. "This should be easy."

Max rolled her eyes, and changed the subject on him. "What are you doing tonight then?"

"Skeeter and Carter are coming by, were going to drink a few and watch the game."

Max grinned into the phone, thinking how appealing that really sounded. "Well it sounds better then my night. Give Josh a hug for me."

"Same to Em, and to you," he replied. "Love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon," Max said, as he mother came in and pointed toward the clock. "I'm being summoned."

"Good luck."

"Bye."

**11111111111111111**

"What a beautiful child," Natalie Jackson, an old friend cooed. "She has amazing eyes."

"Like her Dad," Max replied with a grin.

"I wish I got to meet him."

Max shrugged, still wishing he was here. "Maybe next time."

She shot a quick glance around the crowded room, and saw her father watching her from a cluster of distinguished looking men. He turned away as she met his gaze, as she vowed not let his scorn get to her.

"Can I hold her?" Natalie asked, breaking Max out of her thoughts. "It's been so long since my three were babies."

"Sure," Max replied, passing her drowsy child off. "I think I've got to put her bed though."

"She certainly has been the belle of the ball," Natalie cooed. "Oh, aren't you a pretty thing?"

**11111111111111111**

"What was that?" Carter asked, as loud crash resounded from upstairs. "It sounded like glass smashing."

Kenny and Skeeter exchanged a look as the house stood silent, and they rose to their feet.

"Let's go check it out," Kenny said lowly, not liking the gnawing feeling in his stomach. Steadying his thoughts, the three climbed the stairs slowly as a breeze ran through the hallway.

"It's a little cold to leave windows open," Skeeter trailed off, when they saw the shattered window at the end of the hall. "Oh crap."

Without waiting for the other two, Kenny threw open the door to Josh and Emily's room and flicked the light on. He was vaguely aware of the other two coming up behind him, but a bulk of his attention was focused on the empty room in front of him.

**11111111111111111**

Max stifled a yawn of her own, as she laid Emily down to sleep in what used to be her and Caroline's nursery. Brushing back a silky strand of her hair, Max couldn't quite believe that she was almost a year and a half. It goes so fast, she thought, reluctant to go back downstairs to the party. Maybe Mom is right, and I'll always think of her as my little girl. Hard to believe she'll ever be my age and older.

"Maxie?"

She turned to see Caroline watching her from the doorway. "Hi."

"Is she asleep? She certainly was the hit of the party . . . a beautiful little girl. She looks like you. I wish we got to meet Josh tonight, who knows when we might see you again."

"You can see me anytime you want too, Caro," Max replied quietly. "I know things are weird between us, but . . . I do miss you."

"Don't worry about Dad," Caroline said. "He wants things his way, and of course he always knows best. He's like an angry little child when he doesn't get it."

"He's stubborn," Max replied with a smile, knowing that Kenny had called her the same thing on many occasions. "I shouldn't let it bother me because I'm happy Caro . . . really happy."

"That's what is important."

**11111111111111111**

Kenny sat in a stoic silence, as Jimmy and the others combed through the house. He could barely think it hurt so much, and the voices and bodies around him seemed very distant. Josh, he thought, thinking of their auburn haired child, who had a set of lungs on him that could be heard across town. The child who liked nothing better then to push trucks along the floor, and rolling beach balls.

"Kenny," Jimmy said carefully, joining his friend on the couch. "This hurts, I know, but I need you to focus. Does this mean anything to you?"

Kenny took the plastic bag automatically, and glanced down at the note in it.

_They should have been mine, but now they'll be ours. You had your chance, not anymore. Welcome to hell._

He shook his head. "No."

Jimmy nodded, not really wanting to leave him alone. "We'll get the people who did this."

"Yeah."

"We're done here, come home with me," Jimmy offered.

"I gotta call Max," he said quietly, not knowing exactly what he was going to say to her. It didn't make sense to him, and he wasn't sure how to put it into words without falling apart.

**11111111111111111**

"She's here, wait a moment," Hannah said cheerfully. "Maxie? It's Kenny."

Max glanced at the clock, and was surprised that he was calling so late. "Kenny? Hi."

"Max," he barely choked out, vowing he was going stay strong for her.

"Kenny?" she said slowly, not liking his tone. "What's going on? Are you okay? Josh?"

"Oh god, Max. I don't know how to say this."

"You're scaring me."

Hannah watched her daughter, as she sat up a bit straighter in her chair and paled slightly.

"He's gone," Kenny finally got out.

"Who? Kenny?"

"Josh . . . god Max, he's gone."

Max sat there in silence, as he husband's words hit her. Gone? How can he be gone?

"Maxie?" Hannah whispered. "Are you alright?"

Max shook her head, and tried to process what Kenny was telling her. "Gone? How?"

"I don't know . . . a window, a note."

Hannah wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, not knowing what was going on, but knowing that she needed someone.

"Max."

"I'm coming," she choked out, thinking about their son, out there alone.


	2. Gone

Max wasn't quite sure how she made it home, she was vaguely aware of driving to the airport to board her father's corporate jet, but the entire flight was a blur to her. Emily had slept through the frantic flight, which she would be eternally grateful, although she was fussing in the back seat of the car now. Josh, Max's mind screamed, my baby. She could feel herself trembling, and couldn't form the words to ask the questions circling in her mind. I want Kenny, she thought, it'll be okay.

"Max?" Jill said quietly, as they pulled into the drive. "Honey? We're here."

"What? Oh," Max replied coming back to reality, as her house came into view.

Jill watched the still figure beside her for a moment before replying. "They're doing everything they can . . . Jimmy won't rest until he finds him."

"I know," Max said softly.

"You ready to go inside?" Jill asked. "Someone looks ready for a nap, and I know people are waiting for you."

Max nodded wordlessly, as she stepped out into the darkness of the driveway. Unbuckling Emily from her car seat, she gazed down at the lit up house below, and counted the number of cars in the driveway around her. Who, she thought, who would have wanted to steal our child? What the hell did we do to deserve this? She lifted Emily into her arms, and inhaled the scent of baby powder mixed with shampoo. Feeling a wave of dizziness come over her, Max braced herself on Jill's car.

"Let me help you," Jill said quietly, seeing the torment in her friend's eyes. "It's been a rough few hours."

Max nodded again, reluctant to hand over Emily, even to someone she trusted with her life.

"Okay," Jill continued quietly. "I understand."

**2222222222222**

Kenny paced the length of the living room, unable to sit still. I should be doing something, he thought, not just sitting here. Max, he thought, where are you? He needed to see her, and Em, just to know that they were okay. He hadn't lost them, Kenny wasn't sure if he could handle it if they were gone too.

"Jill called 15 minutes ago," Jimmy said carefully to his pacing friend. "I'm sure that they'll be here soon."

"I can't just sit here," Kenny lamented. "Damn it, Jimmy, some asshole has Josh!"

"And we're looking at every possible lead," Jimmy replied, not that there were a lot, he thought. "We'll get them."

Both looked up, as the front door opened and the two women came in. Jimmy met Jill's eyes, before he turned to an exhausted looking Max. Pale, with dark circles under eyes, she looked lost to him.

"Here," Jill said softly, prying Emily from her. "It's okay."

Max nodded slowly, relinquishing her hold on Em. Meeting Kenny's equally devastated expression, she just wanted to touch him, and make sure he was real.

"Kenny?" she asked softly, not able to disguise the tremble in her voice. Don't let it be true, she prayed, but just by looking at him she knew it was.

He shook his head, as he drank in the sight of his wife and daughter. "Max . . . I'm so sorry, Honey."

She heard the crack in his voice, and knew that he was holding it together by a supreme effort. Slowly she walked toward him, and was in his arms in a matter of seconds. Wrapping herself tightly around him, Max let herself relax somewhat for the first time in hours. She felt him tug her closer to him, and hold her like he was never going to let go. She buried her head in Kenny's chest, wanting to block out the world around her. Willing herself not to cry because she knew she would never stop if she did, Max clung to him like a lifeline.

"Kenny, Max," Jimmy interjected reluctantly, not wanting to interrupt the obvious private moment, but knowing there was information to be shared. "We have some stuff to talk about."

Kenny inhaled the honey scent of her hair, and she looked up at him with the hurt and confusion dancing in her eyes. He wrapped one arm around her waist, as they turned back to Jimmy, and knew that he had to be strong for her through this. Glancing over at his sleepy daughter in Jill's arms, Kenny realized he was never more glad to see two people more then Max and Emily in that moment. Glancing down at Max again, he hoped that Jimmy would have better news now then he did a few hours ago.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Jimmy suggested.

**2222222222222**

"He is cute," the woman said, tickling Josh's feet. "Looks like his Dad."

"Shut up," the man growled. "I hate that . . . he should have been mine."

"Don't worry about that now, we don't have much time," she argued. "They'll know that we're gone soon, and they'll put two and two together."

"Shame we couldn't get the daughter, she picked one hell of a weekend to go on vacation."

"One should be enough for now, and we'll make them pay for what they put us through."

**2222222222222**

"So there's nothing?" Max managed to get out, as she listened to Jimmy's account of what happened that night that Josh was kidnapped. "How can there be nothing?"

"We lifted some partial prints from the ladder, and there were some muddy footprints leading into the woods," Jimmy countered. "And we found an abandoned boat on the other shore, with some tire tracks leading off."

Max nodded, as she tried to process the information. "How? I mean . . . who would do something . . . he's only a baby."

"We'll find out," Jimmy promised, trying to believe that himself when he looked over at his two young friends. "You have to believe that."

"Who though?" Kenny asked. "It's been almost 12 hours . . . if they want money, we don't have a lot."

Max swallowed the bile rising in her throat, as she thought of her private jet ride. "My parents do."

Jimmy nodded, hoping that the kidnapper would contact them soon because if they didn't, well then odds of finding Josh alive would go down significantly. "We'll look into that as well. Hold on."

Kenny and Max turned to look at each other, as Jimmy took his call into the kitchen. Kenny ran his hand through his wife's long hair, and she snuggled in closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Not knowing exactly what to say to each other, they sat there in silence for a few minutes and drew comfort from each other's presence.

"Kenny?" Max asked almost hesitantly, as her haze began to clear some.

He wrapped his arm more tightly around her before replying. "I don't know. Max, I don't know what happened. One minute he was sleeping upstairs, and then he was gone. We should have gone with you."

Max shook her head, and tried to choke back her tears, but a few trickled down her cheeks anyway. "You couldn't have known . . . Oh god, Kenny, some lunatic has him."

"We'll get him back."

Max tired to block out the facts that she knew about kidnapping, but they kept circulating in her thoughts. "I'm scared."

Jimmy rejoined them silently, knowing what to come was going to be utterly devastating. Both parts, he thought, as he watched them not as his deputies for a moment, but as any other crime victims. They're strong and capable, Jimmy thought, and so in love. They've survived a lot until now.

"That was Skeeter," Jimmy began, as they turned back toward him hoping that it was good news, "Two things. One, he and Kneelson found a shirt matching the description of the one Josh was wearing in a dumpster."

Max gave a strangled moaning sound, as she leaned in closer to Kenny.

"He wasn't," Kenny struggled to get out, trying not to picture Josh lying in there as well. "Josh, he wasn't in there?"

"No," Jimmy verified. "No signs of foul play either. They found a diaper too, and we're hoping to lift some prints off of it. If they wore gloves when they broke in, they might have not thought to wear them when they changed him."

"What else?" Max whimpered, trying to get thought of these people touching him out of her head.

Jimmy gazed at the woman who was like a second daughter to him for more then ten years, and looked over at Kenny who had been like a son. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to tell them this, but he would never have let someone else do it, Jimmy rationalized.

"Most kidnappings are by people the victims know," Jimmy began, not wanting to cause them any more trauma, but knowing that it was unavoidable. "Two nights ago Jen Davis and Danny Shreve escaped from Cornerstone Mental Hospital."

**2222222222222**

"This can't be good," Skeeter said, picking up the bag left in front of the Sheriffs's office door. Opening it slightly, he saw a stack of Polaroid pictures inside, and a folded note. Ignoring the building dread inside him, he motioned Pete over. "Take a look at this."

Pete took the bag gingerly, and pulled out one of the photo's. "Shit."

Skeeter peered over his shoulder, and had to agree. "Shit."

"You want to call Jimmy again?"

"We have too."

**2222222222222**

"Danny?" Max stuttered at Jimmy's statement, "Danny?"

"Are you sure?" Kenny added, as he felt Max shudder beside him. "How could he get out?"

"Well he's done it before," Max practically whispered.

"We're looking into him and Jen as suspects," Jimmy continued. "And I'm placing a guard here. There is no way that they're getting back in here. I promise you that."

"That son of a bitch," Max replied, as the thought of him anywhere near Josh made her want to kill him. Why won't he leave me alone? She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the memory of the bastard raping her all those years ago, and the fact that he had Josh . . . I can't listen to this, her mind screamed. My baby, she thought as she whimpered again. "Danny?"

"Dammit," Jimmy spat, as his phone beeped again. "Shit. Hello? Hold on a second."

"Take it," Kenny interjected, as he clutched his shattered wife to him. "I mean, it could be about Josh."

Jimmy nodded, as he made his way back toward the kitchen and Kenny turned back to her. "Max, Honey."

She lifted her head, as he trailed off lost in the pain as much as she was. "What do they want with him? "

Kenny shook his head, and he couldn't get the way Max looked that night in the woods after Danny had raped her. Pale, shaky and terrorized, she looked like she had lost everything to him. I thought I'd lost everything, he thought. Knowing his own pain was mirrored in her expression now, he realized that they were both wrong. Why us? Why our boy?

"We don't know if it was them," Kenny replied lamely, not believing his own words and sighing. "If he hurts him . . . I swear I'll rip his balls off."

Jimmy observed them both before venturing back into the living room, unable to hear their voices from the distance. Arms wrapped around each other, with Kenny practically having Max in his lap. He looks like he's keeping her up, Jimmy thought, as much as she is supporting him. Wait, he cautioned himself, I have to see them myself first. No more bombshells tonight, let them rest before the media pounces.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, as he made his way back in. "There are some leads I have to look into, if you two think you'll be all right on your own. Kneelson and Brown are parked out front."

Jimmy didn't miss the quick glance between them before Kenny finally answered him. "Leads?"

"Nothing solid yet," Jimmy replied swiftly, not wanting to worry them more then they were already. "Get some rest, and I'll be by when we know something for sure. We will get them, no one is getting any rest until we do."

Jill joined the threesome hesitantly, not liking the hopeless lost expression on Max's face, nor the obviously exhausted one on Kenny's. "I'll stay if you want me too, you both need to sleep. I'll give you something for that."

"I don't want anything," Max finally said quietly, finding her voice.

"I think we'd like to be alone for a little while," Kenny offered, just wanting to be with Max and Emily for a bit.

Max nodded in agreement, not up to the company at that moment. I just want the world to go away, she thought, why do these things keep happening? God, Danny, go away.

"Okay," Jill agreed, not feeling offended by their dismissal when she could tell that there was a lot more occupying their thoughts at the moment. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"And me," Jimmy added, before he went off to find out what Skeeter and Pete had found in the paper sack.

**2222222222222**

"Just like a plump little pig," Danny sneered, as he twirled the knife around in his hands, as he stared down at the sleeping child in front of him. "I wonder where the bacon is?"

"Shut up," Jen snapped. "You don't want to do that, it's not part of the plan."

"The plan sucks," Danny shot back. "They'll have to know that we're gone by now, and those women that helped us break out, well no offense, they were fruit cakes."

"We wouldn't be free if it wasn't for them," Jen countered. "Or have this child here without their help. We'd still be sitting in that god-damned hospital, while the people that put us there were living their lives like nothing had ever happened."

"Max," Danny said thoughtfully, as a mixture of love and hatred flooded through him. "This should have been our child, damn her for marrying him. She knew what he was like. Bitch betrayed me."

Jen nodded. "Well now it's our turn."

**2222222222222**

Jimmy focused all of his attentions on the bagged photographs that Skeeter had handed him when he walked into the office five minutes ago. Feeling the bile rise in his throat in response to the images in front of him, he swallowed quickly to keep it down. Josh, he thought, recognizing the child instantly. With his mother's red hair, and Kenny's sturdy build, Jimmy would have known him anywhere. Hands propped him, and his red tears stained face would have been enough to enrage Jimmy. The knives, he shuddered, seeing the dozen butcher's knives pointed at the toddler, sick bastards.

"Kind of disturbing," Skeeter grimaced, breaking into Jimmy's thoughts. "Uh, there is a note too."

Jimmy took it silently, the image of the toddler surrounded by knives burned in his memory and read:

_These knives will move closer until you do as we ask. Such a shame that such a beautiful little boy might get so many scars. Stay away, don't come looking for us. We'll be in touch._

Jimmy turned back to the pictures silently, searching for a clue in where they could have been taken. Stupid to stay in Rome, or anywhere near by, he reasoned. The roadblocks were set up less than an hour after Josh was taken, they can't be far. Looking at the white sterile windowless walls surrounding the child, it could be anywhere.

"We can't show them these," Jimmy finally said. "Any prints back yet? Any on these photos?"

"No on both," Skeeter replied. "We're working on the ones from the ladder and diaper, but the press has picked up on this Jimmy. We've started to field calls, and some vans have been pulling up."

"Damn vultures," Jimmy muttered. "Okay, this looks like it could be a hospital room of sorts. Let's get going on that, I'm going to rush along those prints."

**2222222222222**

Kenny dropped a kiss on her forehead, as they slowly made their way upstairs after the others had left. She leaned in closer to him, not trusting herself to be able to keep moving if she didn't. He tightened his grip around her waist, as they reached the second floor landing. "You need to get some sleep," Kenny finally said hoarsely to his shell shocked wife.

"So do you."

Kenny brushed her hair back from her face. "Ssh. I want to check in on Em, go on, get changed . . . you look like you're about to drop."

Max wanted to argue, but stopped at the pleading in her husband's eyes. "Okay."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly, not wanting to be apart from him, even for a few minutes. "Kenny? She'll be all right in there? Alone?"

Kenny nodded to her tentative question. "I'll make sure of it."

"Okay," she said softly again, longing to crawl under the covers and let the world around her disappear. The brick in her chest was crushing her heart, and a haze seemed to fall over everything.

Kenny leaned in and kissed her again, before slowly venturing into Emily's room. He gazed down at the sleeping girl in wonder. She looked so peaceful to him. I hope Josh is resting happily, wherever he is. Straightening the blanket that covered her, Kenny was taken back at her resemblance to Max. Studying her more closely he realized that Emily was the spitting image of her mother, except for her dark hair. Well, I said I wouldn't mind a girl who looked like her, Kenny thought to himself, as he watched her chest rise and fall. Thank you for having Max take her to Boston, whoever is up there, thank you. Bending down to give a good night kiss, he vowed to bring her brother home. Moving silently out of her room, his exhaustion hit him as he went into their bedroom.

Max watched the way he came in, with his shoulders hunched and moving like he was 100 years old. "Is she sleeping?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, she's had a long few days too."

Max sunk down on the bed beside him, as the silence of their home echoed around them. "Yeah."

"Max," Kenny said quietly, seeing that she was lost in thought and he had a good idea of the direction that her mind was going in. "He won't hurt him."

"You don't know that."

"He has some obsession with you, and Josh is a part of you," Kenny said gently. "He wouldn't destroy that."

Max shook her head. "He's crazy Kenny. And he has Josh."

He saw the tears that Max had kept clamped down for the last 24 hours shimmering in her eyes, and Kenny yanked her into his arms as they fell in heaving sobs. Holding her tightly against him he felt her tremble and shake, as a flood of tears fell. Not knowing what to say, he just held onto to her, as tightly as she was holding onto him, as she cried her eyes out. Pins and needles crept through his arms, but he didn't let go. He couldn't let go, even as her sobs receded. Tilting her tear stained face up, and all Kenny wanted was for the pain around them to disappear. Just for a little bit. Leaning in he kissed her softly at first, but as she responded to his touch they fell back against the cool sheets and lost themselves in each other.


	3. Searching

"Prints are back," Skeeter said ominously the next morning, as he handed Jimmy the file. "And it is our old friends."

Jimmy flipped the folder open to confirm what he knew to be true already, and skimmed Carter's findings quickly. "I want every doctor at that hospital questioned. How did two patients just escape without anyone knowing about it? It took two days for people to figure this out?"

"We're not sure yet. There are some prints that haven't been identified yet," Skeeter continued. "Shreve's and Davis' yeah, but there are two more sets."

Jimmy looked off into the distance before replying slowly. "Didn't this woman have a cult following? Her patients did break her out of the prison van."

Skeeter nodded in agreement. "I'll look into that. How is everybody holding up?"

"They're holding their own," Jimmy replied, thinking of his own experiences when Kimberly was kidnapped all those years ago. "They've got each other."

**333333333333333**

Max buried her head under her pillow, not wanting to face the day. It can't be good, she thought, whatever is happening, it won't be. Sinking down as far as she would go on the mattress she was afraid to see the world out there. Pulling the blanket more tightly around herself, she closed her eyes again. I don't care what time it is, she thought. Ignoring the footsteps coming closer, she tried to block out the coming day. Feeling Kenny sit down on the bed beside her, she sighed internally, and cracked her eyes open to look at him.

"Wasn't sure if you were up yet," he said in way of greeting, glad that she managed to get some sleep last night. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better then I thought," Max replied softly. "I guess I was kinda drained."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, although he had drifted off hours after her. "It's almost nine."

Max nodded, still trying to find her footing after the past few days. "Really? Where's Em?"

"Happy in her play pen," Kenny replied, not wanting to bring up the next subject. "Uh, Jimmy just called. He's on his way over."

"Any news?"

"He was vague, but Max . . ."

She watched her husband as he trailed off, lost in thought. Last night, she thought, remembering how he held onto her as she sobbed, and then falling into bed together. The release of all those emotions, she shuddered, even in the worst times . . . he can still make me feel like everything is right in the world.

"I know," she said softly, wondering how Josh had slept. If he had slept. "I guess I'll get up then."

"Max, I," Kenny started, not sure where to go with this. "Yeah. You want anything to eat? I'm making oatmeal for Emily."

Max shook her head. "Maybe later."

**333333333333333**

"Hush little baby," Danny crooned, as Jen flipped through the news stations. "Don't say a word."

"Dammit! They know," Jen spat, as she pointed to their side by side pictures on the screen. "That wasn't supposed to happen yet!"

"We knew we only had so long before Cornerstone knew we were gone," Danny rationalized. "We were down in solitary, so we got the extra day out of it."

"We won't get out of the state then, all the roads are blocked," Jen growled. "People will recognize us here. We can't finish this if we stay in Wisconsin."

Danny smiled maliciously down at squirming child. "Maybe we should change our plan then."

**333333333333333**

"So now we know," Jimmy finished, telling both Kenny and Max about the prints, note and photos.

Max nodded, as she leaned up against the kitchen counter and tried to ignore the half dozen news vans parked in their driveway. "What else?"

"They won't be able to go anywhere," Jimmy stressed, wishing that he had better news when he looked at both of their tortured faces. "Their pictures are plastered all of the news, and someone will recognize them. We'll get them."

Kenny wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, as Emily played with the cheerios in her high chair. "What can we do?"

"Sit tight," Jimmy answered swiftly, not wanting them involved because of their personal attachment to this. "We're doing this by the book, and I know it's tough not to be involved."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Kenny lamented.

Jimmy shot a look at a pale and shaky Max and Emily before replying. "Your family needs you here. That isn't nothing."

Kenny tightened his grip around Max's waist, as he replied. "When he had Max, it wasn't an issue then. Or when you went after Kim that time."

Jimmy gritted his teeth, and even though he knew this was coming it was still difficult for him. "I was a wreck going after Kim, and if I recall you weren't in great shape when Max was missing. Both of you aren't getting involved, and consider your selves on permanent leave until I say so. This is non-negotiable, and believe me you need time to deal with this. Stay here, be with Emily, and let us do our jobs. That is the best thing that can happen."

"Okay," Max cut in before Kenny could offer another argument, and she didn't really want to hear about the time Danny had kidnapped and raped her anymore. "Just . . .find him. Please?"

Kenny bit his tongue as he looked down at his shattered wife, and knew that Jimmy's words were true. "Okay, fine. We'll stay."

**333333333333333**

Jimmy nodded. "I'll give you both a call later."

"We don't have to tell you anything," Sarah Rogers sneered. "So what if you have our fingerprints? It doesn't mean anything."

"You went to treatment with Jennifer Davis," Skeeter countered. "Who coincidently is a murderer, and more recently a kidnaper. Whose prints were also found at the scene."

"You can make this hard for me," Jimmy picked up. "And on yourself, but if you do that believe me you'll regret it. Where is Josh Lacos?"

"Go to hell," Cara Sanchez sneered.

"You can tell us, or you can be prosecuted as aiding and abating a kidnaper. I will see to it personally that you're locked up for the rest of your lives. If anything happens to that child, and I mean anything, the harshest penalty will be applied," Jimmy said lowly. "Or you can cooperate, and I'll see what deals I can work out with the D.A..

"I don't see your friend Dr. Davis swooping into save you now," Skeeter finished, as the first hints of doubt crossed their faces. "What is it going to be?"

The two women exchanged a nervous glance, as Cara asked. "What kind of deal?"

"Don't tell them anything," Sarah interrupted. "That child is where he belongs."

"Get her out of here," Jimmy said, nodding to Pete. "While we talk to Ms. Sanchez."

"Don't tell," Sarah screamed, as Pete dragged her toward her cell. "Don't Cara! They'll win then!"

Her screams were muffled as the heavy door closed behind Pete and the other two turned back toward Cara.

"Where is Josh Lacos? Now," Jimmy demanded.

"I . . . I don't know," Cara stammered, as the two men towered over her. "Really! We helped Jen and Danny break out . . . I was a nurse at Cornerstones. Jen helped me get the job. It was easy to sneak them out. I just forged some papers and replaced people in their rooms. They were in solitary, so it was more of a head count thing anyway. It gave them time . . . Jen helped me so much, it seemed like the least I could do."

"The least you could do? They are both killers," Skeeter asked incredulously.

"You don't understand!"

"Did you know what they were going to do?"

Cara sat there trembling before she whispered. "They, Danny and Jen, said that these people destroyed their lives. They wanted to make things right, they said it was a mistake that they were in here. I didn't know until they came out of the house with the child, but they said that it was going to be okay. We weren't supposed to say anything . . . but Danny said that they'd be back for us."

"Where were they going?" Jimmy asked, as he studied the woman in front of him. "If you know, you have to tell us."

"I don't know, I swear," Cara stammered. "They said that they were going to take him away, give him the life that he deserves. Please, I'm telling the truth. I don't know anymore."

"Get her out of here," Jimmy ordered, feeling a wave of sympathy for the 22 year old that sat hand cuffed in the interrogation room. "I'm calling Georgia."

**333333333333333**

"I don't know how you, of all people, are okay with just sitting here and doing nothing," Kenny exclaimed, as he watched Max and Emily play on the living room floor together after Jimmy had left. "Max . . . we can't just sit here. You were never one to take no for an answer."

"I," she started, as she turned her gaze to the window for a moment before continuing. "Kenny, I can't do this. Do you think I like sitting here and doing nothing? Or the fact that Danny, monster that he is, has our child? I can't . . . God, I'm so numb, it hurts to think, to breathe . . . I can't do this."

"Max, Max," Kenny said softly, seeing that she was holding it together by a supreme effort. "I know. It just seems like we should be doing something."

She shook her head, causing her long hair to fall in her face as she stammered. "Like what? I'm trying so hard to stay positive, and I'd know if he was . . . hurt, or . . .I'd know. But it's Danny, and Jen . . . so I'm not so sure anymore."

Kenny scooped Emily up into his lap, as he joined them on the floor. Listening to the girls squeal of laughter, he wanted nothing more then to bring her brother home to her. "So lets go find him, or at least help."

"How?"

Seeing her focus somewhat brought immediate relief to Kenny's heart. "The pictures?"

Max shook her head, trying to drone out the image of Josh surrounded by all of those knives, as a thought flooded her mind. "What if they weren't knives? All we saw were the tips, so they could have been anything."

"Meaning?"

"White walls, bright lights . . .if it was a hospital, they could have been scalpels," Max replied thoughtfully, glad for the distraction.

"So?"

Max shrugged. "If there in a hospital, there are only so many places to hide. Especially ones that have supplies nearby."

"Unfinished floor? How many hospitals nearby have construction going on?" Kenny continued, as he bounced Emily happily on his lap. "Not many."

Jumping slightly at the ringing phone, Max said quietly. "I'm almost afraid to answer that."

Kenny reached across, and snatched the cordless from it's receiver. "Hello?"

Chuckles filled his ear, as soon as he spoke. "How does it feel?"

"Who is this?"

"How does it feel to have something that belongs to you taken away? You didn't just take my freedom, you took my love from me," the voice continued, as Kenny reached out for Max.

"Danny? Where the hell are you?" Kenny snapped. "Where is Josh?"

"So many questions," he drawled. "And they will all be answered in good time. Until then I need a favor if you want him back intact, although Jen and I have no problems sending him back in bits and pieces."

"What do you want?"

"Call off the search, the police must go. That isn't how we're playing this game."

"This isn't a game," Kenny countered, knowing that there was a tap on their phone, and he hoped that someone out there was recording this.

"Oh it is," Danny replied happily. "I would like to talk to Max now, just to say hi."

"She isn't here," Kenny lied, not wanting her to have to listen to Danny's crazy bullshit. "What do you want?"

"Get her, or you might find a not so nice surprise on you doorstep tomorrow morning."

Kenny shot her a worried glance, as he covered the receiver. "He wants to talk to you."

Max swallowed nervously, as she nodded. "I thought I'd never have to see or talk to him again."

"I know," Kenny answered quietly, as he handed her the phone.

"Hello, Danny," Max said quietly, not sure that she was ready for this.

"It's so good to hear your voice," he gushed. "I've missed you."

Max swallowed again. "Where is Josh?"

"Not yet, not yet. I'm sure Kenny will fill you in on my wishes, but I just wanted to say hi and tell you that you have a beautiful child. I must hang up now, before you trace my call. I'll see you soon," Danny said smoothly, as he hung up. "My love."

Max stared at the phone, as the dial tone rang in her ear. "Oh, god, Kenny."

He took the phone from her, as it rang again. "Hello?"

"We didn't get a trace, we needed 15 more seconds," Pete said in way of greeting. "But we got a general area, which is better then nothing."

"Thanks," Kenny said quickly, as he pulled Max tightly against his chest. "Uh, I gotta go."

Turning back to his wife, as he tossed the phone away she said. "Did they . . ."

"General area."

"Any hospitals there?"

**333333333333333**

"Green Bay is a large general area," Skeeter said wryly.

Jimmy looked up from the pictures on his desk. "It's a start."

"Isn't Cornerstones located in Green Bay? It could just be a coincidence," Pete interjected. "Those photos do look like they were taken in a hospital."

"Danny and Jen worked so hard to get out of there," Skeeter argued. "Shit. That would be the last place we would look."

Jimmy picked up a photo again, and studied the child carefully before replying. "We need more evidence before we go and get a warrant."

"If Josh is in there," Pete began before Jimmy cut him off.

"If he is, we will be doing this by the book," Jimmy said firmly to his new son in law. "They want us to call off the search, and that isn't going to happen. The last thing I want to do is cause them to disappear, and that will happen if we go in half cocked. That said, I'm not opposed to staking out Cornerstones."

"I'm on it," Skeeter replied.

**333333333333333**

"It's your parents," Kenny said, checking the caller id. "You want it?"

On top of everything else, Max thought, no. "Sure. Why not?"

Kenny regarded her skeptically, before tossing the ringing cordless back onto the couch. She's strung tight enough as it is, he rationalized. "You don't sound to sure about that."

"They're my family," she argued, as the ringing stopped. "I would have talked to them."

"And when was the last time you got off the phone with them without being upset?"

Max pulled herself out of his arms, and walked over to the bay windows to look at the gray and rainy day. Droplets streaked the glass, as she squinted to see the lake through the trees. Danny's voice echoed in her mind, and the thought of that monster touching Josh made her want to vomit. Shuddering, she jumped when Kenny placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't!" she snapped, whirling away.

I haven't seen that look in her eyes in so long, he thought, watching her. The pain, fear, she looks like she did after Danny raped her, so he chose his next words carefully. "Max, Honey, I know that you're hurting. I didn't want to make it worse."

She looked at him before sighing. "You didn't. I just don't know how to do this."

**333333333333333**

"It doesn't look like a looney bin," Pete commented, as he and Skeeter staked out Cornerstone. "What do you think is going to be in that addition? A spa? Casino? I wouldn't mind going nuts if I could live it up like this."

"Plus it's easy to take a vacation from here," Skeeter replied dryly. "Shit. I feel useless just sitting here, especially if they're in there."

"What do you think they want? It obviously isn't about money," Pete asked, not liking where his thoughts were leading him. "Revenge? I can't imagine that they would . . . they're not completely insane?"

Skeeter grimaced at the memory of what happened in the woods all those years ago, and the stretched faces they found in a closest of the old mill. "They are. The hope that I have is that Danny is obsessed with Max, in his own twisted way he thinks that he loves her. I'm praying that means that he won't do anything to hurt Josh. Jen though, she wants revenge. I don't know, all we can do is follow the clues."

"They're aren't many," Pete argued. "Hell, we have their pictures all over the news. Someone has to have seen them."

"Unless they're holed up," Skeeter continued. "And if it's here, they might have connections. After all they did have two nurses break them out."

"So maybe the easiest way to get in would be as a patient? Doctor? Nurse," Pete asked. "Because we have no idea who they're connected too."

"It's a lot of what ifs," Skeeter said thoughtfully, wondering who the hell could get away with posing as a doctor, although he thought of few people who would make good patients.

"And we don't know for sure," Pete finished, giving the building a quick scan. "But what else do we have?"

**333333333333333**

"Two weeks," Jimmy said bitterly, pacing around his kitchen. "Two weeks with no contact."

"Didn't Danny say that they were playing a game?" Jill asked slowly.

"He also said that if we didn't call off the search something bad was going to happen," Jimmy replied, trying to ignore the dread building in his gut. "I'm starting to think that Skeeter and Pete's idea isn't a bad one. They have to be hiding somewhere because no one has reported a sighting."

"There was a psychological study years ago where a man posed as a mental patient," Jill began. "And it was several months before anyone caught on to him not having mental problems. The other patients figured it out before the doctors did. So it can be done."

Jimmy nodded, as he continued to mull the idea over in his thoughts.

**333333333333333**

"Ahh! No," Max cried, giving the blankets a kick. "No!"

Kenny flipped on the lights at her screams, and grabbed her arm as she sat up quickly and gasped for air.

"Max, Honey. It's okay. It was only a dream," Kenny said softly, as he watched her try to catch her breath. "Whatever it was, it wasn't real."

She shook her head, and tried to collect her thoughts. "No."

He pulled her sweat drenched body closer to him. "Yes. Ssh, it's okay."

Max let herself sink into his arms, and felt him run his hands up and down her back. Closing her eyes to block out the intrusive images, she tried not to think about anything.

"You want to talk about it?"

Max lifted her head, so she could look up at him before she choked out. "They . . . Danny and Jen . . . all I could do was watch. No matter what I tried I couldn't get close enough to stop them! Oh god Kenny, they killed him . . . they cut him."

"It wasn't real," he cut in, as she paused for air. "Max, that isn't going to happen."

She shook her head again. "It's been two weeks. And nothing. Don't you feel it? They don't want money, it's their way of payback."

Not wanting to believe her sudden pessimism, he argued. "You can't think that way Max, and you heard Danny on the phone that night. It's a game to them, and this is what they want right now . . . to have us suffer."

"They also said they would cut him up if we didn't call off the search," Max countered softly.

"No," Kenny said firmly. "I'm not going to believe that. And neither are you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Max snapped, as her emotions raged.

"I'm not going to sit here and say that Josh is dead," Kenny shot back. "Just because you had a nightmare!"

"He's gone," Max replied. "I can feel it."

"Bullshit! You can't give up!"

"Why not? Because you let some lunatic kidnappers into our house?"


	4. Looking

Kenny stared at her like he had never seen her before, and he couldn't believe that she had actually said that. Stunned, he couldn't think of a reply, and all he could do was look at her. Her flushed face, the face that he had fallen in love with on day one, and saw the same shock in her eyes as well.

Shit, Max thought, as the words had rolled off of her tongue, shit. "Kenny."

"Don't," he replied lowly, tossing the covers and reaching for a shirt. "Just don't."

"I."

He cut her off again. "Max, I really don't want to hear it!"

She scrambled out of bed, as he headed for the door. "Wait. Please?"

He turned back to look at her, as her words echoed in his mind. "I'm going out for a while. I can't stand to be in the same room with you right now."

Max swallowed, as she choked back the tears that threatened to spill. Oh god, I did that, seeing the torture and pain in his eyes. How could I have said that, or even think it? What is wrong with me?

Kenny watched Max as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Get some sleep, I'll see you later."

Max watched his departing bulk, and she sunk down onto their bed. Closing her eyes at the sound of his pounding and departing footsteps, all she could do was pray that everything would work itself out. Jumping at the slamming door, she wasn't so sure that it was possible.

**444444444444**

"I'm sorry I didn't come in earlier," Marjorie Parks declared, the next morning. "We went on vacation the next day, and I didn't really think of anything until I saw the news when we got home."

"Where were you vacationing? Siberia?" Skeeter muttered under his breath. "What did you see that night?"

"Well Cynthia and I were walking around the lake, when we saw the boat dock. And there was a white van parked near the boathouse. I remember thinking it was strange because it looked so large and industrial, and not like something someone would be driving for normal life. So I figured that maybe the boathouse was being painted or something."

"Did you get the licence plate?" Jimmy interrupted as she stopped her babbling.

Marjorie shook her head,. "It was one of those weird ones. Not normal, but what is it called? A government plate . . . no . . . A business one? I think that is correct."

"What sort of business?" Skeeter asked. "Anything would help here."

"It started with," Marjorie said softly, thinking. "C. M.H. and then a bunch of numbers."

"Thank you," Jimmy said swiftly. "We've got some work to do."

**4444444444444**

"Sleep? Right," Max said to herself, wondering where Kenny had spent last night. "Morning, sweetie."

Looking down at Emily's angelic face, Max prayed that she hadn't torn her family apart with one unforgivable, thoughtless remark. She deserves better then that, Max thought, how could I have done this? How could I say that Josh was dead as well? Trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut, she lifted a fussy Emily up into her arms. "Ooh, you're wet."

Stifling a yawn, Max snatched a clean diaper from the bin, as she laid Em down on the changing table. Going through the motions on autopilot, her thoughts returned to her missing son and absent husband. I can't do this by myself, she thought, securing the diaper in place. Come home, Kenny, please, I need you. Hefting a dry and dressed Emily into her arms, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.

Please be Kenny, she thought as she snatched in up. "Hello?"

"You've been a bad girl," Danny sneered in way of greeting. "You didn't call off the search."

"Danny," Max replied quietly.

"We gave you two weeks. We have a plan, and it has been difficult to follow with all of these people out there looking for us. Jen and I can't even turn on a television without seeing our faces on it," Danny continued. "We can't go anywhere, so now we have to alter it a bit."

"Alter it?"

"You see, my love," he said, sounding happier then Max had ever heard him. "If you had done what I had asked, even just once, this wouldn't be happening."

"Please Danny," Max begged. "I'll do whatever you want, but please don't hurt Josh. I'm begging you. He's only a child."

"He shouldn't have even been born!" Danny raged, coming out of his happy stupor. "He should have been ours!"

Max heard faint cries in the background that brought relief to her heart. "Is that him? He's still alive?"

"For now," Danny spat. "I can't promise on how much longer. Get rid of the police. And you'll do anything that I ask to have your son returned? Anything? We can work with that, my love, but it is time for me to go."

"Wait!" Damn it, Max thought, listening to the dial tone. Damn it, ten more seconds and they could have had a location. Grabbing the ringing phone again, although she knew who it would be this time. "Hello?"

"We got closer that time," Skeeter said in way of greeting, as he watched the commotion in the office around him. "But the good news is that the signal is still coming from the Green Bay area."

"He said they couldn't go anywhere," Max replied, placing Emily down by her feet.

"And that is something to hold onto," Skeeter continued. "And the fact that Josh was crying in the background. I wish it was a noise other then that, maybe laughter or something."

"Me too," Max said softly, praying it was a hungry or wet cry, and not a stop torturing me one. "Thanks for letting me know."

Skeeter watched as the units mobilized, but held his tongue on Jimmy's orders. "Hang in there, okay? I gotta go."

"Thanks, bye," Max replied, before turning back to Emily. "Oh sweetie, I wish your Dad was here."

**4444444444444**

"Skeeter," Jimmy called. "You're taking team one in through the construction. Pete and team two are going through the front. Green Bay is meeting us there."

"Okay," Skeeter agreed, as Danny and Max's conversation grated on his nerves. "I really hate that guy."

"Josh is alive," Jimmy said firmly, hoping that it was true. "And if he is there with them, I don't want anything to happen to that child."

"I know," Skeeter nodded. "Are you sure that you don't want to tell Kenny and Max about this? I mean he is their kid . . ."

"I don't want to give them false hope," Jimmy admitted. "And they are the last two people that I want there at the moment. I know them, and they're both way too emotionally invested in this to think about it objectively. That's how it should be too, I'd be more surprised if the two of them weren't a mess over this."

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly. "I just hope we bring him home to them."

**4444444444444**

Danny glared at the screaming child, and for once was glad for the sound proof walls of Cornerstones. Why doesn't he just shut up? It's not like I can go out and buy more diapers.

"What do you think she meant by anything?" he asked Jen. "Anything? Hmm."

"I can't believe you still want her," Jen snapped. "After everything that she has put both of us through. For gods sake, Danny, she put you in jail, this place, and stabbed you."

"She is just confused, and I know she loves me. When this is all over we'll be together," Danny declared. "She knows it too."

Jen shot a death glare toward Josh. "Well, they know that the brat is alive now. We've got to get out of this state Danny, or we can't keep him much longer."

"I know, I know, but we can't even get out of Green Bay. They're searching every car that leaves this place now. Shit."

Hearing the sirens wailing, Jen flew to the window as the squad cars surrounded the premises.

**4444444444444**

"Kenny!" Max practically cried as he came through the front door looking as exhausted as she felt. She bit her tongue as he regarded her silently, and she tried not to grimace at the coldness of his gaze. "Um, I was getting worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied, not too sure what she should say to him.

"Em asleep?"

"Yeah, morning nap time."

"You look like you could use one too."

"I'm not the only one."

"I've thought of a thousand things to say of you," Kenny began, not moving any closer to her. "Max . . . shit. I don't know where to start."

"I'm so sorry," she practically whispered. "I don't blame you . . . I was so upset and frustrated . . . I know that you would have never allowed anything to happen to Josh."

"I think you did mean it," he countered.

She shook her head. "No."

He ached to touch her. "Max. I wish like hell that I had been up there, and I've run that night over so many times. What I should, could, have done to stop this."

"It's not your fault," she cut in. "It's not."

"Yeah? When our son was being kidnapped, I was downstairs drinking beer and watching football."

Max took a tentative step closer. "How many nights have we put them to bed, then come back down here? This isn't your fault, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I need you, Kenny."

Kenny took a deep breath before replying. "I should have been there."

Oh god, Max thought, as she crossed the rest of the room, I made him feel worse then he already did. He's going to cry, I can't remember the last time that happened. Shit, he's been my rock for the past few weeks and what do I do? I blame him for having Josh kidnapped? What kind of person am I?

"No," she said softly, but firmly, taking his hands in his.

"It happened so fast . . . we got up there less then a minute later," Kenny trailed off. "I should have been able to stop it! I couldn't stop him from hurting you, or from taking our child!"

"From hurting me?"

Kenny shook his head and tried to control his emotions. "When he raped you! I shouldn't have left you that night either."

"Hey," Max said for lack of a better word, shocked that he felt that way. "Kenny."

"I can't protect you, or our family. What good am I?"

"You're wonderful! I don't know what I would do without you! After the rape . . . Kenny, you made me want to live again, instead of hiding out under a rock. We'll find Josh too, and there was no way we could have known what was going to happen."

"Don't you think that he's . . . dead?"

Max shook her head. "I was wrong. Danny called this morning, and Josh was crying in the background."

**4444444444444**

"Let's go," Skeeter called to his team as the pummeled through the partly constructed building. Shoving the tarps aside, they burst into the empty rooms. "Spread out!"

"I suggest all of you drop your weapons, and let us leave," an unseen calm voice stated.

Skeeter and Kneelson exchanged a glance, as they heard footsteps moving around them and the wail of a child.

"That isn't an option," Skeeter called back.

"Too bad . . . you should have listened when we told you to back off before," another voice called. "Now you're not really leaving us with too many options."

"The building is surrounded, you're not going anywhere," Skeeter replied. "Don't make it worse for you!"

"Look under the tarp deputy!"

Skeeter nodded toward Kneelson, who threw off the canvas tarp to his right. "Crap!"

"I have a remote detonator that'll blow this place up with one push of a button, so I suggest you listen to our demands this time."

**4444444444444**

"He called," Kenny asked dumbfounded. "After two weeks?"

"Yeah. He said they were altering their plans," Max said softly. "I really don't know what to make of that."

"Are you sure it was Josh?"

"Positive, and Danny confirmed it . . . not that his word means anything."

"I wish I was here for it."

"I gave you every reason to leave," Max replied softly.

Kenny shook his head. "I know how upset and tense you've been."

"So have you, you don't have to hide it from me. You take care of me so well, let me take of you too."

Max saw his brave facades begin to crumble, as she pulled her husband into her arms.

**4444444444444**

Shit, Skeeter thought, shit. "I doubt you want to blow yourself up as well."

"Drop your weapons! Now! Here is what I want," Danny said calmly emerging from the curtains. "Transportation out of here, and a clear path. If anyone follows us, the child dies."

"No deal," Jimmy replied, coming up behind Skeeter. "You want to go, fine. The child stays here."

"Not good enough, Sheriff," Jen chimed in, gun pointing toward Josh's head. "It's all three of us, or nothing at all."

"I need something to work with," Jimmy replied evenly.

"We tried earlier, but you wouldn't call off the search! We have plans, big plans, for this child. Ones that all of you are making this much more difficult," Danny snapped. "We couldn't get out of this damned state because of you!"

"You have exactly one minute to make up your mind," Jen said calmly, joining him with a fidgeting Josh. "Or this place gets blown up."

Jimmy and Skeeter exchanged a glance, as time ticked away.

**4444444444444**

"Max, I," Kenny choked out, not wanting to fall apart on her.

"Ssh, it's okay," she whispered, as she held him tighter. "Everything will be okay."

"Last night," he trailed off, as he pulled her down on the couch with him so he could look at her. "All I did was drive around for a while, and thought about you, Josh and Emily . . . Max, the three of you . . . When we got married I didn't think anything could be better then that, after all I got to spend the rest of my life with you. When you told me you were pregnant, as terrifying as it was, and then when they were born . . . I realized that I had everything that I could ever ask for." He absently stroked her hair, the silky strands falling between his fingers, as his other hand intertwined with hers. "I ended up at the park, where I proposed," Kenny continued quietly. "And all I could think of was you giving up on it. I couldn't, . . . I still can't imagine you giving up on anything, and how could you? This is our family, Max, and Josh is our kid. How could you give up on him?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and studied his tormented expression before sighing softly. "I don't want to give up. Kenny . . . The thought that Josh might be lost to us forever terrifies me more then anything I ever thought possible. I don't want to believe that he's gone, and I want him here with the three of us. We've had our ups and downs, but . . . I'm scared. Danny and Jen, we don't what they're going to do. It hurts so much to hold onto that hope sometimes."

"That's what they want. For you to give up."

"I know, I know. And I won't."

Kenny tilted her head up, so he could look at her. "I missed you last night, as pissed as I was, I wanted you there."

"I love you," Max said in a ragged whispered, as they lapsed into silence in their dim living room.

**4444444444444**

"Your minute is up," Danny declared checking his watch. "What's it going to be? The three of us leave, or who we all get well done? Your choice."

"We'll get you a car," Jimmy growled through clenched teeth, hating the fact that Josh was 10 yards from them, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Danny let a grin creep onto his face, as he nodded. "I thought so. Now all of you get the hell out of here. I want you all at least 100 yards from this building. Except for you, Sheriff. Your buddies here can radio you when our car is ready."

"Go," Jimmy demanded, not taking his glare off of Danny.

"Jimmy," Skeeter interjected, not liking the wave of defeat washing over him. "We can't"

"We don't have choice. Now go."

"Oh there are always choices, Sheriff," Jen drawled. "Some just aren't as pleasant as others."

Jimmy heard the departing foot steps behind him, and the slamming of doors before he replied. "We'll never stop hunting for you."

"Oh you will," Danny countered. "If we ever see a police officer so much as look in our direction, this beautiful child will die. I don't care if it is 10 years from now, but he'll die."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want the life that was stolen from me five years ago! This should be my child, and Maxine should be my wife. She knows that," Danny snapped. "She does!"

"We're just reclaiming what is ours," Jen interjected. "They put us in this hell, and I hope they like theirs."

"Max wants her kid back? And she'll do anything? Send her to me, let us have the life we deserve," Danny demanded.

She'll do it too, Jimmy thought, thinking of the woman that he had known for almost 10 years. Max would walk through fire to get him back, and not really think about the consequences until it was too late. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"That isn't an option," Jimmy finally said evenly, not wanting to have to drag his already fragile deputy and friend to her lunatic ex-boyfriend. "Listen to me, both of you, if anything happens to Josh, and I mean anything, I will personally not stop until your in jail or dead."

"Threats," Jen asked. "I thought that you high morals put you above those."

Jimmy listened as his radio crackled to life. "What? Fine. Stand back. Your car is here."

"Great," Jen chirped, hoisting a squirming Josh up. "Remember, if anyone is following us he dies."

"You made that clear."

"Walk with us," Danny demanded, pointing his pistol at him. "I wouldn't mind getting a shot off at you either. We'll play follow the leader."

Sorry, Jimmy thought, as he led them out onto the driveway where their car waited.

**4444444444444**

"Door or Emily?" Kenny asked, as a simultaneous wail and knock at the door intruded on their solace.

"Hmm, I think I was sleeping," Max sighed, reluctant to move from where she was. Feeling Kenny's warm body pressed against hers, and sitting there holding each other seemed to block out all of the nasty demons out there.

"Rough night."

"Yeah."

"I haven't changed a diaper in awhile," Kenny commented, untangling himself from her. "If you want to take care of our guests."

"Sure," she agreed, as he pulled her up. "Ah, I'm stiff."

Kissing her quickly on her temple, Kenny tilted her face up. "Lets hope for good news."

Max nodded, as they reluctantly parted at the stairs. Please be good, she prayed, seeing the cruiser in the driveway, oh please be good. Taking a deep breath, she yanked the front door open to reveal a defeated looking Jimmy and Skeeter.

"Hi," she said quietly, searching for any sort of news on their faces, and not liking the information she was getting. "Um, do you want to come in?"

"That'll probably be best," Jimmy said, trying to sound impartial. "Is Kenny around? He needs to hear this too."

"Upstairs," Max trailed off. "Uh, changing a diaper."

"Done," his voice said behind her, as Emily made much happier noises now that she was dry. "What's going on?"

Jimmy studied the young girl in Kenny's arm before saying anything, and silently cursed the fact that he didn't bring her brother home today. He will come home, Jimmy vowed, I won't let him just disappear forever.

"I have some news," he began. "Let's go and have a seat."

**4444444444444**

"Morons," Jen spat. "Stupid dumb ass. I can't believe they let us walk out of there. Like we were going to blow up that building. With what? Those fake explosives and sparklers from the dollar store?"

"I wonder if he had gotten Max to come to me," Danny mused. "If I pushed him on it more? Anything she says? She could have come away with us."

"Focus Danny," Jen countered, not liking his obsession with his ex-girlfriend. "We're already running behind schedule, and we have people waiting for us."

"I know. I've been waiting for this moment."

**4444444444444**

"You just let them drive away?" Kenny asked dumbfounded, "Why? How?"

"It was rigged with explosives," Skeeter explained. "Or at least it looked that way."

"Looked that way," Max asked slowly, feeling overjoyed that Josh was alive. "Then what was it?"

"Toys, fireworks," Jimmy confirmed, hating the fact they had been set up. "If we had known . . . They did one hell of a job setting it up."

"Josh . . . He was okay? He wasn't hurt?" Max asked tentatively. "He was okay?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes. He looked well fed, healthy, and he's fine. He will be fine."

Kenny pulled Max closer to his side, and felt her tremble next to him as he processed the fact that they had been so close to getting him back, but the chance had slipped away. Not again he vowed, never again.

"Now what?" he demanded.

Jimmy and Skeeter exchanged a quick look, as what they had debated about in the car came into both of their thoughts. I hate myself for this, Jimmy thought before he spoke. "He wants you to come to him, Max."

"No," Kenny cut in. "No way, Honey."

Jimmy nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"But if it gets Josh back safe," Max started.

"Don't be crazy," Skeeter commented. "You of all people know what he is capable of, Max. Think about it."

"Nothing else has worked," she said quietly. "I know Danny's obsession, and it is his weakness. Why not use it?"


	5. Discovery

"Oh my god! You're them! I'm calling the police, you sick and twisted bastards!" Anna Robinson screamed, as her husband lunged for the phone. "I can't believe this!"

"What? I thought that you wanted a child?" Jen cried. "We worked so hard for this!"

"You stole that child! We saw you on the news," Jeff Robinson countered.

"Put the phone down Mr. Robinson," Danny said calmly, as he pulled the gun out from behind his back. "And we'll discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss! You are both are criminals! Murderers!"

"We had a deal," Jen replied, regaining her composure.

"A deal? Not for a kidnapped child," Anna whispered. "Oh god."

"You're saying that you don't want him," Danny snapped, jabbing Josh in the chest with the gun.

"Don't hurt him," Anna cried. "Please!"

"Oh? Whom should I hurt then? I'm just trying to give this child a good home," Danny drawled, pointing the pistol at them. "To show her how much I love her."

"Please," Jeff begged. "Don't do this."

"You should have just taken him, now you'll never be parents," Jen interjected, as Danny put more pressure on the trigger.

**5555555555555555**

"Staring at it isn't going to make it ring any faster," Kenny commented, as Max's gaze slid to the phone for the tenth time in as many minutes. "It took him weeks in between calls last time."

Max shot him a dark look, as she purposefully turned away from the phone without saying anything. She turned to look at the gray sky outside, as she wrapped her hooded sweatshirt more tightly around her body. It's been almost a month, Max thought to herself, a month. I can't keep sitting around here. Jimmy's words echoed in her mind, and despite Kenny's objections she knew that she would do anything to get her son back.

"Hey," he said softly in her silence, as he sensed her melancholy mood. "Max, Honey? What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she replied, still watching the clouds pass by.

Kenny watched her carefully for a minute and didn't believe a word that she was saying. Ever since our fight, he thought, and Jimmy's visit the other day, shit, I don't like the look in her eyes. He reached out to touch her cheek, and recoiled when she nearly jumped off of the couch.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Talk to me," he said gently, cautiously taking her hand in his. "Honey . . . Whatever it is, don't shut me out. I need you too much."

Max gulped back a sob, and vowed to keep her emotions on an even keel. "I keep thinking about what Jimmy said, about Danny wanting me to come to him."

Kenny cut her off sharply. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you anywhere near that sadistic bastard. We'll find another way."

"Like what? God Kenny, it's been over a month! And we don't know anything! It's like the three of them just fell off of the planet."

"Jimmy and everyone else is working has hard as they can," Kenny replied, trying to keep his voice even, as he saw the hurt and emotional mess she still was. "They're not going to stop."

"Don't patronize me, I know how this works," Max shot back.

"Yeah? How many people have you questioned that wanted vigilantes' justice? And I bet that you talked them all out of it."

"I can't keep sitting here and doing nothing," she practically whispered. "It just . . . I'm trying to stay positive Kenny, I really am."

"But?"

"No buts," she sighed, trying to ignore the gnawing in her stomach.

Kenny watched her pensive face before replying, "What are you planning on doing, Honey?"

**5555555555555555**

"They ditched the car outside of Michigan," Skeeter confirmed to Jimmy the next morning. "The report is being faxed over."

"But there was a report of a car jacking about five miles down the road from Jimmy looked up from the newspaper he had been studying, and nodded. "Let me see it when it gets in."

"Okay," Skeeter agreed, pausing before continuing. "Sir? Everyone knows that you're doing everything that you can."

Jimmy could still see the torment on both of his deputies faces, and it was eating him up inside to know that they had been so close to bringing Josh home. Fake explosives, he thought trying not to grimace, if we had only looked at them more carefully. They're both not going to sit around doing nothing for much longer he realized. Max was ready to go after Danny herself.

Knowing that Skeeter was waiting for some sort of response he put his paper aside and replied, "It hasn't been enough."

"We'll get them," Skeeter confirmed, "They won't get away again."

**5555555555555555**

"I don't know," Max replied to her husband's question. "But if he wants me . . ."

"They'll kill you," Kenny said bluntly, as she from him back

"We don't know that," she argued. "Hasn't Danny's problem been his obsession with me all along? He thinks he loves me, and wants me to be his."

Kenny tried to swallow his frustration at her stubbornness. "You honestly think that he is going to tell you where to find them? Max, don't do anything stupid."

She gave him a dark look, and pulled herself the rest of the way out of arms. "Like what? Trying to get our son back?"

"That isn't what I mean, and you know it."

"Then what?"

"You know what," he countered. "I hate doing nothing as much as you do, Honey, but . . . there is no way that I'll allow you to go sacrifice yourself like that."

"You won't allow me?" she scoffed. "Since when do I need your permission?"

Kenny shook his head, as he looked at her. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

**5555555555555555**

"A red ford pinto," Pete confirmed, dropping the folder on Jimmy's desk. "Michigan plates, 203-JAB."

"Good," Jimmy replied absently. "We'll put out an APB on it."

"Did you read this?" Carter yelped, storming into Jimmy's office. "I should be deputized on this case! I know where they are!"

Pete did his best not to roll his eyes, as Carter waved the newspaper around and bounced from foot to foot, "Did you find semen somewhere?"

"No! Better," Carter verified, ignoring the sarcasm. "The murder in Michigan! That couple, the Robinsons! They were supposed to be adopting a baby, but there were complications with the people! It was a private adoption."

"So?" Jimmy asked, as Carter paused to catch his breath.

"So! A neighbor said that they, the Robinsons, got a call from the people they were getting the child from yesterday. Then they turned up dead, and their car was missing! Why is that?"

Jimmy processed what Carter was saying and tried to stay objective. "What town in Michigan?"

"Ludington, why?"

"That's a long way from where their car was found," Pete interjected.

"Was a car found at the scene?" Jimmy asked. "If the Robinsons was missing?"

"It doesn't say," Carter replied. "But what if Danny and Jen decided to sell Josh, and somehow the deal fell apart? And this couple ended up dead?"

So what's going to happen to Josh, Jimmy thought, as he reached for the phone. "Pete, run a check on this Robinson couple. I'm going to give Ludington a call, and see if they have any idea about this couple supplying the child for adoption."

**5555555555555555**

"Oh? What am I being like?" Max asked.

Kenny rose off of the couch slowly, not liking the look in her eyes. "One, you're a mess. Emotionally that is. Two, you're not thinking clearly or rationally about anything right now. Think about it."

"I have."

Kenny groaned internally, knowing that she was picking a fight but he couldn't stop himself. "Max, I want him back as much as you do, but I'm not gonna sacrifice you. I need you, hell I love you, even when you're driving me nuts."

Max bit back her retort, as he moved a few cautious steps closer to her. "What should I do then?"

Kenny took her in his arms, and gazed down into her tortured eyes. "What you have been doing. Taking care of Em, being there for me . . . it's something."

Max shook her head. "I know it's something."

"But?"

"I don't know."

He tightened his hold around her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "They'll call, Max, it isn't over yet."

**5555555555555555**

Shit, Jimmy thought as the fax came through, shit. Ripping the sheets from the machine, he skimmed them quickly in the privacy of the copy room, and wanted to digest the information before sharing it with the rest of the department. Shit.

"Skeeter, Pete," he barked, pointing toward his office. "Now."

Jimmy watched the two men file in, and shut the door behind them. Walking around to the other side of his desk he sat, as he continued. "Ludington faxed the information I asked for over, and they're trying to keep what they found quiet because of the implications with Josh's kidnapping. Anna Robinsons sister was questioned about the adoption, and said it was private, like we already knew, through a couple named Vera Densh and Jay Venndis, who have since disappeared. Phone disconnected."

"Where were they located?" Pete asked hesitantly, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Here, Greenbay," Jimmy verified. "And a red ford pinto, licence 203-JAB was found parked on their street."

"Shit," Skeeter blurted out. "Sorry, but . . . what about Josh? If this couple was found dead, and it seems likely that it was Shreve and Davis, where is he? If the Robinsons figured out who they were, and got killed over it . . . well, where is he?"

"They can't keep running," Pete interjected. "Someone will recognize them, and they'll get caught."

"The Robinsons most likely recognized them," Skeeter countered, not liking the hopeless feeling of this case, especially since it was his friends. "And look what happened to them."

"Stop it," Jimmy demanded. "Both of you. First, I don't want Kenny or Max to know about this yet. They're both under enough stress as it is. The connection between the Robinson murder and Josh's kidnapping isn't being released to the public yet, so it isn't to leave this building until I say so. Secondly, I want the women that helped Danny and Jen break out of Cornerstones questioned again, and see if they provide any possible leads for who helped set up this adoption. A lawyer, or someone had to be involved to create the paperwork. A past patient maybe? We're going to assume that Josh is still alive out there, and that they're going to pass him off to some unsuspecting couple."

"Okay," Skeeter agreed, wanting to believe that Josh was still okay. "We'll get on it."

**5555555555555555**

"Hey," Kenny said, tilting her face up to his. "Let's get out of here for awhile. We've been sitting around here for a month."

"Where?" Max asked a bit hesitantly, although the idea of just getting away for a few hours was highly appealing. Just pretend to be normal for a few hours, she mused. "Some fresh air would be great."

"You want to walk down to the lake? The weather kind of sucks, but it's warm at least."

Max nodded. "Yeah, these walls feel like they're closing in."

Kenny brushed her cheek with his palm, and was glad to see her relax some. "Yeah. Tell you what, I'll go grab us something to eat, if you want to go get Emily."

"Okay," she agreed, hoping that it might end some of the tension between them. "Lets go."

**5555555555555555**

"It's done," Danny sighed, sliding back into the car. "I can't believe that I'll never see her again."

"You'll be fine," Jen replied sharply, as they merged into traffic. "Besides, do you really think that she wants to see you?"

"She does, she doesn't know it yet. We belong together," Danny argued. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all."

Jen bit back a nasty retort. "Fine then. Until then, we're out of here. No one will ever think to look for us there. We got the Robinsons money and we're free. Enjoy it, Danny."

Danny looked at the passing countryside and sighed. "I'm trying, Jen. Maybe once we get there I'll finally be able to let go."

She shot a look at her partner and shook her head. I doubt it, she thought, you psychopath. Smiling to herself, they cruised into the O'Hare airport parking lot.

**5555555555555555**

"Hmm, this is nice," Max practically purred, as Kenny kneaded her shoulders. Watching Emily play in the sand made her heart weep for her missing brother, as she thought that they should be getting sand all over themselves together.

Kenny followed her gave toward their daughter, and wrapped his arms tightly around her too thin frame. "I've missed doing this with you."

"Hmm," Max sighed, as Em toddled over to them, bucket in hand. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Swim," she asked, plopping down on the blanket. "Mama?"

"Too cold," Kenny answered, smiling indulgently at her. "Brr."

"Pwease?"

"How about a castle?" Kenny countered, grabbing an extra bucket from the bag. "A big one?"

Em's head bobbed up and down, as she grabbed his hand. "Mama too."

"What do you say Mom?" he asked, as he swept Emily up into his arms. "You up to it?"

Max couldn't help but grin back at him, as he pulled her to her feet. "Definitely."

Kenny kissed her, and let his hands slide down her body as she shivered beneath his touch. "Someone is waiting for us."

Max nodded, as she snatched a shovel from the bag and he kissed her again. "Well, it's not going to get built if you keep doing that."

Happy to see her smile again, even if it was just fleeting, he scooped Emily back up as they made their way closer to the water.

**5555555555555555**

"Someone spotted two people matching their description 100 miles outside Chicago three hours ago," Skeeter confirmed. "They were stopped at a rest area, but there was no sign of a baby."

"How sure were they? Chicago? That's about five hours from Ludington," Jimmy thought aloud.

"Positive, even with hats and glasses on, the woman was sure," Skeeter verified. "She saw them at a vending machine, and was standing right next to them. Took down the plate too, 405-CAC, which coincidentally matches the Robinsons plate."

"Three hours ago? And we're just finding out now?" Jimmy replied evenly. "What direction were they heading?"

"South, into the city," Skeeter replied. "After this sighting I put in for a check at O'Hare, but we haven't had any information come in yet. Their pictures are everywhere Jimmy, and if they're trying to go anywhere, someone will recognize them."

Jimmy nodded. "I want to know the minute anything new comes in."

Skeeter nodded, hoping for good news soon. "Will do."

**5555555555555555**

"I think that we wore her out," Kenny observed, as they watched their sleeping daughter a few hours later. "But that was the biggest castle that I've seen in awhile."

Max let herself relax as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I didn't think we would ever get all of the sand off of her. For someone so tiny I think that she took half the beach home with her."

"You still have some here," Kenny replied, shaking her ponytail and sending a shower of it onto the floor.

"Really?" she observed dryly, reaching to muss his hair as well. "I remember someone thinking that it was hilarious to dump a shovel full of it on my head."

"It was worth it," he replied, remembering how she giggled afterward, as Emily laughed and laughed as he brushed it out. "You looked cute."

Max smiled shyly up at him, as some of the recent tension melted away, and kissed him softly. "You want to help me get the rest of it out?"

Slowly he combed his fingers through her hair, and pulled the elastic out, letting the silky strands fall through his fingers. Like fire he thought, liquid fire. Like her. "You're beautiful, sometimes I forget, and it takes me by surprise when I look at you. Even covered in sand." She nodded slowly, as he kissed her, and continued. "Max, I want you. I need to be with you tonight."

"Okay," she practically whispered, wanting nothing more then to be consumed by something other then the pain of their missing child. "Make love to me, Kenny."

Pulling her tightly against him, they stumbled back toward their bedroom.

**5555555555555555**

"Reservations were made for Vera Densh and Jay Venndis on a flight to, ironically enough, Rome last night. Italy that is," Pete said with a yawn. "Sorry. They went through customs, and these photos were just faxed over."

Jimmy inhaled sharply, not liking what he was seeing for an instance. "Damn it! It's them."

"But there are only two of them," Skeeter interjected, pointing to Danny and Jen. "Not to sound pessimistic, but where is Josh? He's not with the Robinsons, or with them . . . what the hell did they do with him?"

"Check with her former patients," Jimmy barked. "Doctors at Cornerstones. Friends and relatives of the Robinsons. Nothing on the possible lawyer yet?"

"They won't talk," Pete replied, referring to the two women in lock up. "They say they don't know anything."

"I'll work on them," Jimmy replied, rising. "I refuse to believe that Josh Lacos is dead."

Skeeter and Pete exchanged a look, neither one knowing what to say, as Skeeter ventured with. "Excuse me, Sir? We'll look into all of that, but . . . uh, I think we better prepare ourselves."

Jimmy cut him off. "For what, Deputy?"

"It's been over a month, going on two," Pete interjected. "And we're still not any closer."

Jimmy inhaled sharply. "Would you like to go and tell Kenny and Max that we're giving up? Have you seen how devastated they are? I am not, and I repeat, am not giving up until Danny Shreve and Jen Davis are brought in. They're part of this family, and we're not giving up. Understand that.

"Yes sir," the men both repeated.

**5555555555555555**

"Good morning," Kenny said softly, as Max stirred into consciousness.

She smiled, as she pushed her tangled hair off of her face. It's gotten so long, she thought, actually I don't mind. She flicked a strand off of her chest, as Kenny pulled her close to him again. "Good morning to you. Hmm, this feels good."

Kenny smoothed her hair back, and kissed her thinking how good it was to have her back by his side again. "Sun is out today? What do you say we head back down to the beach? Maybe let Em take that swim?"

Max nodded, just wanting some time with her family. "That'll be good."

"Right on cue," he groaned, as Emily's cries pierced the air. "She must have known we were talking about her."

"Or she's wet," Max countered, trailing her fingers along his chest.

"C'mon," he said, tossing the covers back. "Ooh, you're naked."

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she replied dryly, liking the feeling of him watching her. "Nice boxers."

She reached for a tank and pajama pants, and he threw on a t-shirt. "If you go make some coffee, I'll go change her."

"Deal," Max replied, as she twisted her hair back off of her face. "We have to change these sheets, they're covered in sand."

"Love you," he called, going off to change a diaper.

Max wandered downstairs to start the coffee, and yanked open the front door to grab yesterday's mail. Did Kenny order meat, she thought, dragging the package inside. Flipping through the assorted bills, magazines, cards, she hefted the box onto the kitchen table. Glancing for a return address, she couldn't read the blurred one and snatched a knife to cut the tape back.

"What's that?" he asked joining her in the kitchen.

She shrugged. "Don't know. I thought you might have ordered some meat or something, it's one of those refrigerator boxes."

"I might have," he trailed off. "Things have been a little confusing lately."

"To say the least," Max said softly, as she pried the last of the tape off, and Kenny lifted the plastic wrapped box out. "I think it's gone bad."

Kenny paused before continuing, and tried to shake of the foreboding as he opened the box.

"So what is it?" she called, pouring him a cup of coffee, as the smell hit her. "Oh god, Kenny, what is that?"

Max watched her husband as he stood as if paralyzed, and she could see that he had gone totally white. Slowly, she made her way toward him, and lay her hand on his arm, "Kenny?"

"Don't look," he gasped, clutching her to him. "Don't look."

"What?" she asked, turning her head toward the box, and recoiling back into his arms as her heart was ripped out. "Oh god, oh god!"

She buried her head in his chest, and tried to block out the sight of Josh sprawled out in the ice cooler.


	6. Turmoil

"Shit," Skeeter said under his breath, gazing at the sprawled out child in the box. "Shit."

"I can't imagine," Pete trailed off, joining him, as Carter and his team took the photographs. "It's just too sick."

Skeeter tried not to grimace, as Josh was zipped into the black body bag. "I know . . . I don't know what Linda or I would do if it happened to one of our kids. Shit. I don't know what to say to them."

"We did all we could," Pete offered, knowing it was true although it didn't seem to matter anymore, as Carter came over to join them.

"We're taking him to the morgue," Carter said in way of greeting. "Where is Jimmy? I need to know if he wants an autopsy on this one."

"Living room," Skeeter answered. "I'm not sure that it is the best time to be going in there though."

"How are they?" Carter asked. "I mean I know they can't be doing that well, but still . . . How are they?"

Pete shrugged. "Not good."

"What do you expect?" Skeeter continued. "Max looks like she is about to collapse, and I think the only reason that Kenny is holding it together is for her."

Carter nodded sadly. "Sick bastards. Any idea where this package came from? Or where they disappeared too?"

"We'll find out," Skeeter confirmed. "No way that anyone is getting away with this."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Good."

**66666666666666666666**

"Hmm, this is beautiful," Jen sighed, leaning back in her chair. "It's been so long since I have gotten a tan."

Danny glanced at her from the porch of their new villa, before returning his gaze to the sea. "It's nice enough. Better then Cornerstones."

"It's finished Danny," Jen added, lowering her sunglasses. "We're never going back, so it would be in your best interest to stop thinking about her."

"I can't. Max will never forgive me for killing her son. Never . . . I just sliced open his stomach like it was nothing. How could I do that to her?"

"It was the only way. Did you really want to go back to prison? Or the psych ward? Plus she deserved it, after all she cheated on you and locked you up. She doesn't deserve you, let's enjoy the happiness we've earned."

Danny nodded, still not totally convinced as he watched the waves crash onto the rocks.

**66666666666666666666**

"I know that this is difficult," Jimmy was saying softly, as Carter joined him in the living room. "But I need to know exactly what happened this morning."

Max heard him, but could barely think much less respond to his request. She was vaguely aware of Kenny holding her in his arms, and the commotion going on around her. I want them all to go, I can't do this, her mind screamed. Josh, my baby, my poor, poor, boy. Trying to block his massacred body from her thoughts, she buried her head deeper into her husband's chest.

Jimmy watched them both before continuing. "Please. Anything at all."

Kenny ran his fingers through her hair, and tried to bury the image of Josh from his thoughts. Why, he thought, why? Why us, why now? Struggling to respond to Jimmy's question. "Uh, what do you want?"

"To know what happened this morning," Jimmy repeated, glad to have some sort of response from one of them.

Kenny nodded, as Max lifted her head slightly. "Okay."

"Just lead me through it," Jimmy prodded, as Carter joined him silently on the couch.

"I went to change Emily," Kenny began. "And Max came down to make some coffee."

He took a deep breath, as he choked out the events of the morning that led them to discover the murdered child. "And then we called you."

Jimmy nodded slowly, watching his friend's tortured expressions. "Okay, okay. Kenny, Max, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. We're not going to stop until we have Danny and Jen in custody or dead."

Kenny nodded, most of his attention focused on his shattered wife. "Yeah."

Jimmy and Carter exchanged a look, as Carter tentatively asked. "I don't want to interrupt, but we're about to move out. Did you want an autopsy?"

Jimmy shot a look back over at his two mourning deputies, who were too wrapped up in their own pain to really pay attention to what was going on around them. "Yeah, do it."

Carter nodded, before turning to Kenny and Max, "I'm so sorry, and that doesn't even begin to cover it. If I can do anything, just call."

"Yeah, thanks," Kenny replied distracted.

**66666666666666666666**

"You did everything that you could," Jill told her husband later that night. "Anything anyone could have asked of you."

"You didn't see them Jill," Jimmy sighed. "I don't think Max could have strung five words together if you paid her too, and the only reason that Kenny could was because he didn't want her to have too."

Jill nodded sadly. "Are you sure it was Josh? Could it have been someone's idea of a sick joke?"

"I could id the body myself," Jimmy verified. "But Carter is going to run some DNA tests after the autopsy. We lifted some prints off of the box, and Skeeter's trying to trace where it came from."

"What about Danny and Jen? Where did they go?"

"We got verification, from an airport video, of them in O'Hare. In the international terminal, but then they just vanished again."

"They couldn't have just vanished," Jill argued. "Someone had to have seen something. Please, their picture was splashed on every major network for weeks. People aren't that oblivious."

"We're looking into it," Jimmy replied, more hostilely then he intended too.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jill countered. "I meant that someone will see them, and then they'll be brought in. No one in their right mind is going to let baby murders go free. Have faith in that."

Jimmy nodded, and wondered if it was possible to have faith in anything anymore.

**66666666666666666666**

Max heard Kenny talking in a low voice to his parents that same night, as he kept one arm wrapped securely around her. His fingers trailed through her long hair almost as an after thought, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she heard him say flatly. "That'll be fine."

She took his free hand in hers, and felt him squeeze back as he continued. "We're okay Dad. Yeah, she's holding her own."

Max watched him as he listened to his Dad, and he pulled her closer to him. "I gotta go, I'll see you when you get here. Uh, huh. Bye."

Kenny glanced down at her, and just wanted her to say something, anything, that would take that blank, despaired look off of her face. "Hey, my parents are going to fly up tomorrow."

"Okay," she said softly. "That'll be good. We haven't seen them . . . since when? Christmas?"

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, wishing it was under better circumstances. "What about yours?"

"My parents," Max sighed. "Yeah. I should probably call them."

Kenny reached for the phone again, knowing it was probably one of the last things that she wanted to do. "Don't worry about it, Honey. I got it."

"You don't have too," Max sighed. "You haven't even met my Dad."

"I want to," Kenny lied, at least partly. "For you."

Max nodded, not up to the task of dealing with her father on the same day she found her dead son. "Thanks."

Kenny said nothing, and kissed her on the temple as he dialed her parents in Boston. "Uh, hello? Is this Hannah?"

Max watched him, as her Mom and he exchanged pleasantries as Kenny continued. "Yeah, this is Kenny. Uh huh, Maxie's husband. We kinda got some bad news."

Max tried to make out what her mother was saying on the other end, but it was all jumbled up, as she tuned back in as she heard Kenny again. "Yeah, it's about Josh . . ."

Max heard a muffled scream on the other end, as it cut Kenny off. "She wants to talk to you honey."

"Okay, okay," she practically whispered, vowing not to fall apart, at least not yet. "Mom? Hi."

"Maxie," Hannah practically gasped. "What's going on?"

Max felt herself beginning to tremble, as she tried to speak. "Mom, oh god, I can't do this. Mom? It's Josh Mom . . . he's . . . we found him . . . mailed . . . oh god Mom, he's dead."

"Dead," Hannah whispered, thinking of the grandson that she had never gotten the chance to meet, as hysterics began to build. "Dead!"

Max couldn't think of anything to say, as she choked on her own emotions at the moment, and as she heard her Dad's voice in the background. "Mom?"

"Maxine? What have you said to upset your mother?" her father suddenly cut in. "What is going on?"

Max shook her head, too drained to continue as she pushed the phone back toward Kenny.

**66666666666666666666**

"The package was sent from Chicago," Skeeter confirmed the next day. "The Post Office located on Church Street. I talked to a friend at the Chicago PD, and they questioned everyone working that day and showed pictures of them."

"Anything?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Skeeter confirmed. "Danny was positively identified when he brought the box in. The teller remembered seeing a passport in his wallet when he was paying."

Jimmy nodded., "We lifted his and Jen's fingerprints from the wrapping, they matched the ones that we found on the diaper earlier."

"Anything else from O'Hare? The flight manifests haven't gotten here yet," Skeeter asked. "I'm sure that they won't have their real names, but it might give us something."

"I'm still waiting, they're supposed to be here today," Jimmy confirmed, wanting to find something, anything, that might locate their two murderous kidnapers.

Skeeter nodded, not sure if he should say anything. "Sir? You did everything that you could. Everyone knows that."

Jimmy shook his head, and could see Kenny and Max's pain in his mind. "I'm not done yet."

**66666666666666666666**

"Saturday? Yeah, that's fine," Kenny agreed, keeping a careful eye on Max and Emily, "Uh, yeah, the morning is good. Sure, thanks."

Hanging up, he watched his wife trying to occupy herself and keep Emily entertained. Dressed in baggy pajama pants and a tank top, Kenny was somewhat shocked about how thin she had gotten over the last few weeks, and vowed to stuff some food down her throat. Tossing the phone back onto the couch, he joined them on the floor.

Max looked up at him, and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Saturday?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, Novtney said morning was best."

"Okay," she agreed softly, trying not to cry over the thought of her son being buried under the earth in just a few days. "We should . . ."

"Hey," Kenny interjected as she trailed off. "Cry, scream, let it out. Don't lock it up like this."

Max shook her head, as her gaze drifted over to Emily, who was happily occupied with her stuffed animals. "If I start I won't be able to stop, Kenny . . . I didn't know I could hurt this much."

He clamped down on his own hurt and emotions, as he took her hand in his. Interlocking their fingers he squeezed her hand, "I know, I know."

"He wasn't even two," Max choked out, as her emotions over took her. "He didn't even have a chance to live Kenny! It isn't fair! Why Josh? Of every child in the world . . . why him?"

Almost afraid to touch her, Kenny pulled Max tightly against his chest, as she let the first tears fall for Josh. Kenny held her tightly, almost afraid to let go, as her tears saturated his shirt.

**66666666666666666666**

"We may have something here Sir," Pete said a little hesitantly. "The flight manifests from O'Hare were just faxed over, and we found two names linked to the case."

"Who?" Jimmy asked, as Carter joined them.

"A Vera Densh and Jay Venndis," Pete confirmed. "Who happened to take a 7:45 p.m. flight to Paris the same day that the Robinsons were found murdered, and the day the uh, Josh, was mailed here."

"Vera Densh and Jay Venndis?" Carter asked thoughtfully. "Can I see that?"

Pete shrugged, and handed him the paperwork. Carter frowned as he studied the names for a minute. Snatching a pen from Jimmy's desk, he plopped himself down, and began to scribble in the margins.

"What are you doing," Jimmy asked, as he studied Carter's furrowed expression. "Carter?"

"Hold on," Carter replied. "Ah! Got it!"

"Got what?"

"It's an anagram! I can't believe we didn't see it earlier," Carter exclaimed. "I should be deputized on this! Vera Densh and Jay Venndis? Rearrange the letters and you get Danny Shreve and Jen Davis!"

Pete peered over Carter's shoulder and nodded. "Shit."

"And they're in Paris," Jimmy mused, reaching for the phone. "Check to see if they booked another flight out of there, rented a car or anything. I'm calling the FBI."

"Wait! There's more," Carter interrupted. "I was up all night doing the autopsy. Cause of death was the uh, stabbing, but he wasn't dead for long when they put him in the cooler. I'd say a couple of hours tops. I think that they planned on selling him to the Robinsons, but when they figured out who they were, Danny and Jen decided to get rid of Josh as well. He was well fed and taken care of."

"How much money were they paying for him?" Jimmy asked lowly.

"Quarter of a million," Skeeter said, joining them in Jimmy's office. "They couldn't have kids, so they were purchasing one."

"How though? They were mental patients in Green Bay, and the Robinsons lived in Michigan," Pete asked. "Some link is missing."

"We'll find it," Jimmy vowed, standing. "Let's look at Jen's patients again, and see where else these two could have disappeared too."

**66666666666666666666**

"Max," Kenny whispered hoarsely, as he struggled to keep his own tears in until she was under control again. "Honey? Someone is here."

She lifted her head to look at him, and he wiped some stray tears off her flushed face. She didn't want to let go of him. His arms tightened around her briefly, and his hands felt warm on her skin. Max felt him trail his fingers through her hair, and pulled her to her feet as he stood.

"Okay," she sighed, hearing the bell ring again, "Okay."

Kenny kissed her on the forehead, and nodded toward Emily. "You want to go wash your face?"

"Yeah," she nodded, as he scooped Emily up.

Max watched him as he moved toward the door, as she shut herself in the bathroom to pull her emotions together. Catching sight of her tear streak face, Max sunk down onto the toilet, and tried to control her shaking body. I can't do this, she thought, oh, I just can't. Closing her eyes, she tried to regain her composure. Standing slowly, she splashed some water on her face, as she listened to the muffled voices in the hallway. Jumping slightly at the tapping on the door, she counted to five before opening it.

"Hi," Jill said quietly looking at her young friend. "I don't even know what to say . . . Max, I'm so sorry."

"I know," she answered. "I know."

Catching sight of Laurie and Linda, Max wasn't sure that she was up to visitors just yet. Vowing not to fall apart in front of her friends, she joined Jill out in the hall somewhat reluctantly.

"How are you doing? We didn't want to intrude," Jill trailed off, not knowing what to say to make this better for them. "We just . . . How are you doing?"

Max shook her head. "Been better."

"Are you up for some company?"

"Sure," Max said flatly, as Kenny joined them and slipped one arm around her waist.

"Linda brought a casserole," Jill offered, as the three of them made their way into the living room.

**66666666666666666666**

"Vera and Jay rented a car in the Paris Airport," Skeeter informed Jimmy later that day. "Then they crossed the border into Spain, where they boarded another plane to Rome, Italy that is, and finally flew into Palermo, Sicily, where they apparently stopped. Another car was rented, but no more flight info."

"Sicily? They get around," Jimmy answered dryly. "The FBI has put some agents on this in Europe. I talked to Morell, and he's going to keep an eye on it as a personal favor to us."

"What else can we do?"

Jimmy shrugged, hating this part. "Not much. It's out of our jurisdiction now. It has been for awhile. When they're caught, and they will be, I want them tried and convicted here."

Skeeter nodded, not wanting to relinquish the hold on this case any more then Jimmy did. "Are you going to tell Kenny and Max it's out of our hands now?"

Jimmy paused before nodding. "I don't want too . . . they've got a lot to handle now, but they deserve to know. Jill's over there now."

"So is Linda. Oh, Laurie too," Skeeter added. "That is a lot of estrogen."

**66666666666666666666**

Kenny shot Max a look from across the room, which as the day progressed had filled up with friends and family. She looks like she's about to scream, he observed, as she met his eyes.

"Dad," Kenny asked. "Do you mind watching Em for awhile?"

Fred regarded his son silently for a moment before glancing over at Max. "Sure. Your wife looks like she needs a hug, or some space, or something."

"Fresh air," Kenny confirmed. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

Kenny cut through the crowd quickly, and saw her talking softly with Jill. "Honey?"

"Hi," Max said softly, glad to have him by her side.

Jill smiled sadly at them before saying. "I'm going to go and get something to drink. Do either of you want anything?"

Both shook their heads as Kenny leaned in close to her ear. "Dad's gonna watch Em, you want to go for a walk or something?"

Max nodded gratefully. "I can't breathe in here . . . lets go."

"You cold?" Kenny asked later, as they made their way down to the beach. "It's windy down here."

"I'm good, really," Max sighed, wrapping her hoodie tightly around herself as she took a deep breath. "This feels good."

Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist, as they settled onto the sand. "All of those people . . . I know that they care, but . . ."

Max shook her head. "I know, they've done so much for us . . . Kenny, I can't. How are we supposed to just put him in the ground like that?"

"Ssh," he whispered in her ear. "Just lean back."

"I can't," Max replied softly, turning to look at him. "It hurts too much."

"Max," he said, and she caught the hitch in his voice. "I know. It isn't easy for me either . . . seeing Josh like that . . . it was the worst thing I've ever seen."

Max nodded, and pulled him closer to her as she felt the first splash of tears on her neck.


	7. GoodBye

Max smoothed her long hair back into a French braid, and noted that her make up really didn't hide the dark circles under her eyes. Sinking back onto the bed, she wasn't too sure that she could actually go through with it. How can I, she wondered? How can I just stand there and watch him be put in the earth? Every fiber of her being screamed that it was wrong, and it was happening to someone else.

"Hey," Kenny called softly, not wanting to startle her, from the doorway. "Max?"

She glanced up at him, and twisted her hands together as she heard his unvoiced question. "I'm ready, really."

Kenny paused before joining her on the bed. "We have a few minutes."

"I know."

He cupped her face in his hands without saying anything, and just studied her. She looks half dead herself, he realized, knowing he looked and felt the same way himself. She's not ready to do this, but neither am I. How are we supposed to be? He's our kid. Max swallowed as he watched her, and she knew he was trying to be strong for her. The world seemed blurry around her, and she couldn't quite keep her focus. Looking away briefly, she struggled to say something.

He beat her to it. "We better get going."

"Okay," she agreed, as he pulled her to her feet. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

She shook her head, not really sure how to voice her thoughts. "Nothing . . . I just . . ."

He pulled her close to him as she trailed off. "Ssh, I know, I know."

**777777777777777**

"Of course I remember you. Hannah," Fred said later that morning as they all gathered in the church. "I wish we were seeing each other again under better circumstances."

"Me too," Hannah agreed softly, her heart weeping for the grandson she had never met. "This is my husband, Maxie's father, William."

"A pleasure," William said, his gaze flicking around the small church crowded with the townspeople. "Who are all these people? Where is my daughter?"

Fred cleared his throat, not liking the other man's demeanor. "Uh, I talked to Kenny about a half hour ago, and they're coming."

"Kenny? Oh yes, the husband," William replied dryly.

Fred bit his tongue, not wanting to add any stress to an already terrible, tragic, day for his son and daughter-in-law. Jerk, he thought, despite that. No wonder they've spent the holidays with us.

**777777777777777**

"He's Max's dad," Jill whispered to Jimmy across the room.

Jimmy eyed the older man with veiled contempt, thinking of all Max had inferred about him over the years. Couldn't even show up at her wedding, he thought.

Skeeter and Linda joined them, as Skeeter nodded in William's direction. "He looks like he's constipated."

"You're at a funeral," Linda hissed, under her breath, knowing that he was trying to lighten the mood.

Jimmy tried to grind his teeth together as he looked out at the people scattered around the reception hall. They shouldn't have to be here, he thought, I should have been able to bring Josh home. Never, if I live to be 100, will I forget the way that Kenny and Max looked when they saw Josh. Never. Absolutely shattered.

"Jimmy," Jill said quietly, sensing his guilt.

"This just isn't right," he said flatly. "We should have been able to find them . . ."

"We did everything that we could," Skeeter replied carefully. "You know that."

Jimmy shook his head, trying to shake off his lingering guilt. "There are still some pieces missing."

"We'll find them," Skeeter vowed, not liking his boss' melancholy mood.

"Not today," Linda interrupted. "Please? No shop talk, that isn't what today is about."

Skeeter and Jimmy nodded slowly, as Jill added. "You can work on that tomorrow."

**777777777777777**

"There are a lot of cars," Kenny said finally breaking the silence, as they sat in the church parking lot.

"Yeah," Max said softly, taking a deep breath before turning to look at him. "Kenny? I'm not sure that I can . . . how can we just put him in the ground like this?"

"Oh, Honey," he replied softly, as their fingers interlocked. "It's not him, it's just a body. Josh, who he was, his spirit, is up in heaven. We're just saying good bye now."

"That's beautiful," Max replied softly, a bit taken back at her husband's poetic words and felt oddly comforted by them.

"I don't know if I'm ready to say good bye though." Kenny added, seeing the same thought in her eyes.

"I know," she agreed softly. "This just doesn't seem real . . . I can picture the day that they were born. When Josh came out, I couldn't believe it . . . then we were surprised with Em. I never thought then that something like this could happen."

Kenny smiled at her despite the day. "You weren't too happy about having to push her out though. You looked like you wanted to slug someone."

"You're welcome to try next time," Max retorted, feeling a smile tug on the corner of her mouth as well.

Kenny glanced at the clock on the dash, and knew that time was running short. "It's about that time."

Max nodded. "I'm ready."

**777777777777777**

"Don't," Hannah said softly, but firmly to her husband, seeing him watch his daughter before the service started. "Not today William."

"I can't even offer my own daughter condolences?"

"Dad," Caroline said joining them. "The two of you don't get along on a good day, and this is far from one. Just stay away, and if she wants to talk to you she will."

"Is that the man she married?"

"He does have a name," Caroline replied dryly, looking at the way Kenny had one arm wrapped securely around her sister, and held Emily's hand with the other one. Protecting her, she thought, supporting her. He loves her. "I can't comprehend how they're handling this. I don't think I could."

Hannah nodded slowly. "I don't even know what to say . . . we never even had a chance to get to know Josh. Sometimes I feel like I hardly know Maxie anymore."

"Whose fault is that?" William spat. "She had every opportunity to come home, and do what was right. She brought this on herself."

Hannah and Caroline bit their tongues at the same time, not wanting to start an argument and make this day any more difficult for anyone.

**777777777777777**

Words drifted in one ear and out the other as Max sat through Josh's service. Saying good bye, she thought, all I want to do is scream out loud until I have nothing left. Feeling her fingers brush along her Kenny's, as their hands intertwined as they sat in the pew, she glanced over at a solemn Emily. She doesn't even know what's happening, and she'll never remember her brother, Max thought as she felt the first tears of the day well up.

Kenny glanced over at her, and knew she was trying to keep it together. It killed him inside to know that she was hurting like this, and he couldn't do anything to make it better for her. When Josh went missing, he thought, then we found him . . . something died inside both of us that day. Squeezing her hand in his, she looked over at him.

Letting Noventy's words fill their ears, as they both said a silent good bye to Josh.

**777777777777777**

"You sure you want to go in there?" Kenny asked in a low voice, meant only for Max's ears after the burial.

She turned to look up at him, and nodded slightly. "It is our house . . . we have a lot friends."

"They're here because they care," he continued, finishing her thought. "But part of me just wants everyone to go away."

Max shook her head. "I know . . . I don't know what to say or do, with anyone anymore. Except for you and Emily."

"I don't think anyone does," Kenny replied, shooting their sleeping daughter a look. "You want to take a walk or something?"

"I don't think I can stand in these heels too much longer," she replied weakly.

"I don't get why women insist on cramming their feet into those," Kenny mused, glancing down at her sleek black pumps. "You're going to give yourself blisters."

"Oh, it's a women thing," she agreed, glancing through the trees at their home.

Kenny laid his hand on her cheek, and just looked at the women who had been the other half of him since they met. How long, he thought, has it really been that many years? Shit, we've been through a lot. We'll get through this, he vowed, I won't let her suffer like this forever.

"Hey," he said softly, before a bang on the window caused them both to jump back.

"I think I just had a heart attack," Max gasped, as Kenny pushed open his door to see who was out there.

"You okay?" he asked, pausing to look at her. "Max?"

"Fine, fine," she replied, trying to get her racing heart under control as she shoved the jeep's door open too.

"You're not being a good hostess if you are leaving your guests unattended too," William said dryly.

"We were coming," Max replied weakly, as Kenny came around to join her. "Really."

"I don't think we've met," Kenny interjected, noting his wife's expression. "You're Max's dad?"

"Yes, and you're the husband," William interrupted. "You have been pointed out to me."

Kenny tightened his grip around Max's waist, and she laid her hand over his. "Dad? What are you doing out here?"

He nodded toward the house. "I have no reason to be in there. They aren't my friends, and they are not waiting for me."

"You could be in there to support your daughter," Kenny commented, not liking the vibes he was getting from him, or the effect that he had on Max.

"You have no cause to speak to me that way, or at all. My daughter knows how I feel about her choice of lifestyle, and I have no intention of changing my view today. I never got to know your child, and if she was living the life I approved of, I would have," William said coldly. "You took that away from me, Kenny. And Maxine, you know how I feel. This child shouldn't have had to be raised here, so this may be a blessing."

"You bastard," Max spat back at him, wrenching free of Kenny's arms. "How can you say that? He was a child! No matter how you feel about me . . . I hate you for that!"

"You should go," Kenny added, fighting a strong urge to slug the older man, but knowing it would make the whole thing worse. "Now."

"You two are police officers? How did you allow your child to be kidnapped then? Isn't that what you're supposed to prevent?" William asked. "And from what I understand about the people who took your son is that you knew them before? Maxine, you dated one of them? And they both were your psychiatrists? It seems that you have only yourself to blame for your son's death."

"That's it," Kenny spat, stepping in front of Max, and slamming William up against the jeep. "Listen, Jack Ass. She's your daughter! You can't treat her that way."

"Take your hands off of me," William growled, as the car shook against him. "And I will talk to her however I want too. She is my daughter after all."

"Get the hell out of here," Kenny replied. "We don't want you here."

"Kenny," Max said softly, laying her hand on his arm, as William's words echoed in her head. "Just let him go. Please?"

He looked back at her stricken expression, and loosened his grip on her dad without saying anything.

William dusted himself off, and stepped back from the jeep. "I'll leave for now, at least until you both can get yourselves under control. Tell your mother I'll be back."

Kenny pulled Max closer to him, as he watched her father walk back to his car. Feeling her tremble beside him, he tilted her face up so he could look at her. Worse then before, he thought, wishing he got a good punch in at her father. It would have made it worse, he realized, but it would have felt damn good.

"Honey?" he finally asked. "You all right? That stuff he said . . . it wasn't true."

Max shook her head, lost in her own thoughts. "How . . . Kenny?"

"Ssh," he whispered in her ear, before lifting a drowsy Emily out of her car seat. "Lets go on down."

She nodded, as they linked hands and made their way back down to the house.

**777777777777777**

"You call if you need anything, I mean that," Jill said softly, not liking Max's melancholy mood. "I know it's been rough, but you do know that there are people who care and worry about the both of you."

"I know," Max replied flatly, glancing around the departing crowd, carefully avoiding her mother and sister. "Thanks. For everything."

Jill patted her hand, and wished that she could do more. "I figured you weren't up to cooking, I know how you like to do that on any day, and there were more then enough people who offered."

"Still, thanks."

Jill followed Max's quick glance at her mother and sister and paused before asking. "Where did you dad go? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Uh. He left . . . when we got here."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude, but why?"

Max swallowed, as he fathers' words echoed over and over again. "Um, we don't get along on the best of days . . . and today wasn't one."

"I'm sorry," Jill said softly, as they watched some of the others drive off. "I really don't know what else to say."

"Neither do I."

"Maxie? I don't want to interrupt, but did your father say when he'd be back? It's been hours," Hannah asked joining them. "Or where he went?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know, and I didn't really care enough to ask."

Hannah bit her tongue at her daughter's hostility, and knew it was a rough day for her, "Okay. I tried his cell phone, and Linwood called on mine looking for him. You remember Linwood Stevenson?"

"Yeah, he's Dad's law partner," Max replied blandly to her mother's babbling, wishing they would both just go away.

She saw Kenny over in the corner with Skeeter and Carter, and wanted nothing more then to disappear upstairs with him. Just to be held, she thought because I can't keep standing here exchanging pleasantries with people. I'm going to scream, really. Kenny and Em, those are the only two people I want to see right now.

**777777777777777**

"I'm not sending you any more money," William growled into his cell phone. "What you got from those people should be more then enough."

He listened to the demanding voice on the phone, and cursed himself for getting involved in this. It's in a downward spiral, he thought, and I'm not sure on how to get it out. It's starting to fall apart, and I won't allow that to happen. It didn't work out how I planned, but this angle could work too.

"Tell the clients that is unacceptable," he said more calmly into the phone. "And the original deal stands. We all have too much to lose if this all falls apart."

**777777777777777**

Closing his eyes against the gathering darkness, he vowed to hold up his end of the case.

Kenny and Max watched the last of the cars depart, as Emily slept peacefully in her playpen. Kenny glanced over at his pale and stricken wife, and knew that was barely holding it together. No, he argued with himself, she was barely holding it together before her dad's tirade. Now I'm not sure how she's doing it. How I'm doing it. He watched her as she leaned against the counter, and slid her feet out of her shoes.

"Feels good to have those off?" he stated, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"It's just about the only thing that does."

"Max," he faltered, not sure where to go with this. "What he, your dad, said . . ."

She looked over at him, as he trailed off and sighed. "He hates me Kenny. I don't think I realized how much until today."

"Why? It can't just be because you didn't choose to live the life that he had mapped out for you."

Max shook her head. "I was never who he wanted me to be . . . Kenny?"

He heard the question in her voice and saw it on her face, and we walked the few feet over to her. Taking her hands in his he spoke softly, but firmly to her. "This is not your fault. Don't even think that for a minute."

Max gulped back a sob, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. I blamed him for this months ago, she thought, as he pulled her against him. How could he forgive me for that? I didn't know that it would feel this bad.

"We'll get through this," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Honey. You, me and Em, we'll get through this together."

**777777777777777**

"Sir? We just got these pictures and information faxed over from the FBI," Skeeter said a few mornings later. "They thought that we would want to know."

Jimmy took the folder from the younger man silently and flipped in open. Skimming the contents quickly, he tried not to gag. "This is them."

"Frolicking on the beach," Skeeter commented dryly, thinking of his devastated friends. "It doesn't seem right some how."

"FBI is watching them?"

Skeeter nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. There are people staked out in front of their house out there, and they're just waiting for confirmation from the bureau and the local authorities."

Jimmy nodded. "How long?"

Skeeter shrugged. "A day? Maybe two or three."

Jimmy nodded, hoping their capture would bring some comfort. "Let's hope so. I don't think I can tell Kenny or Max anything else. I'm not sure that they could take it."

Skeeter shook his head. "I know. I didn't even know what to say to them at the funeral or after. They'll be okay though, they're both pretty tough. Plus, they've got Emily to think about. Are you ever going to take them off leave?"

Jimmy thought back to the funeral, and their obvious shock and numbness still. "Eventually, they need time to heal."

Skeeter nodded in agreement, as he moved toward the door. "Yeah. Hopefully it'll all be good news from now on."

**777777777777777**

Kenny watched his wife and daughter as they played in the backyard the next morning. She really needs to eat something, he thought, knowing that Max was way to thin under her hooded sweat shirt and gym shorts, with her hair twisted off her face. He watched her as she lifted a laughing Emily up, and caught the hint of a smile on her face too. She tickled Em's stomach, as she placed her back on her own small feet. It brought a smile to his face as he watched the two of them. We'll be okay, he thought, the three of us. I'll make sure they are. Pushing the back door open, he went to join them.

"It's getting to be summer," he commented, joining her on the damp grass, and pressing his lips to hers. "You're going to burn.

"Hmm. The sun feels great," Max agreed, as Em toddled back over to them.

"Daddy, catch," she said, pushing the beach ball at him, as Max tried not to giggle at Kenny getting a mouth full of it.

"Yeah, got it," he said, tossing it up in the air, and catching Max's suppressed smile. "Glad you find that amusing . . . it's good to see you smile."

"You too."

Groaning inwardly at the car in the drive, Max prayed that it wasn't her family. I can't handle seeing my dad again she thought wildly. Catching sight of the cruiser she couldn't decide what was a worse option, her family or more bad news.

"Hey, we're down here," Kenny called a bit reluctantly, as he stood. He held his hand out to Max, and pulled her up as Jimmy and Skeeter came around the corner.

"And how are you, young beauty?" Skeeter asked, squatting down to Em's level. "You look more and more like your mom every day."

"You two have a minute?" Jimmy asked, as Skeeter moved over to join him. "We have some news."

Kenny and Max exchanged a look, not really knowing if they wanted to hear any more of it.

"Sure," Kenny finally said,. "Why not?"

"The FBI found Danny and Jen in the south of France a few days ago, and staked out around their home and followed them whenever they left," Jimmy said without preamble. "They were waiting for clearance from all of the agencies to go in and get them. Which they got to today."

"Did they?" Max trailed off as Jimmy paused, almost afraid to be hopeful that they might be in custody.

Jimmy gave them both a shrewd once over before continuing. "They waited until it was dark, and planned on taking them by surprise. When they got inside, they found something unexpected."

Josh, Kenny thought, could the other baby have been some sort of cruel joke? Looping one arm around Max's waist, he prayed that it was true, as he pulled her to him.

"It was Danny and Jen inside," Jimmy confirmed. "But they were dead, and it looks like a professional hit."


	8. Surprises

"How?" Max trailed off at Jimmy's statement. "Are they . . . really?"

"It's been confirmed," Jimmy verified, watching his two deputies closely. "The bodies are being sent back here in a few days."

Kenny shook his head somewhat shocked that they were actually dead. "How? I mean no one knew where they were."

"The mysterious lawyer," Skeeter suggested. "The one who set up the adoption?"

"But why? I'm not sorry that they're dead," Max trailed off, stopping as the words rolled off of her tongue. He can't hurt me again, or my family. I'm free. "I mean . . . they were awful people, but . . . Oh I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"You may not want to tell the press that you want to dance on their graves," Skeeter commented, as he and Jimmy exchanged a quick glance. "Uh, you want to fill them in?"

Jimmy groaned internally, not wanting to do this, "Yeah. The FBI is looking for a motive, obviously. All angles are being looked at. The lawyer, some locals, some of Jen's patients. And you two."

**88888888888888888**

The two men shook hands in the darkened room, and the taller one nodded. "It's done."

"We couldn't leave any loose ends," the other agreed. "No one is going to be able to tie us to this, and I'll get what I want."

"No one will miss them anyway, after all they were child murderers. Who is going to care who killed them?"

"I wouldn't. If anything they should be overjoyed that the child's killers are dead. It's kind of ironic if you think about it."

The tall man nodded. "Now what about our assassin?"

**88888888888888888**

"What? You can't be serious," Kenny managed to get out after a minute, looking down at a shocked Max. "Jimmy?"

"It's procedure," Jimmy said calmly, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference, as they weren't thinking like cops, but mourning parents. "You know that. Just answer their questions, it's more of a formality."

"They would have to be morons to think that either of you had anything to do with this," Skeeter added, thinking that they had both been more or less comatose over the past few weeks. "We know that you didn't."

Kenny swallowed his disgust at being a suspect in a murder of all things, and pulled his wife closer to his side. She's shaking, he thought. "Uh . . . yeah. Jimmy. I don't know what to say."

"It's a formality," Jimmy stressed again, and turned to look at a silent Max. "How about you? Holding up all right?"

"What? Yeah," Max said quietly, trying to process what was happening. "They're really dead . . . and the FBI thinks we were involved with it?"

Jimmy caught the strain in her voice, and the way she leaned into her husband for support. I'm not sure how much more she can take, he thought, watching the young woman who he thought of as his honorary daughter. She brushed her long hair back off of her face and took a deep breath to steady herself. This isn't the deputy I know, he thought, this is killing her.

"That's crap," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Total crap."

"That's what I said," Skeeter cut in, hearing the venom in her words.

"How can they even think that? Do they have any idea what this has been like? Do they? Having Josh taken like that, the phone calls, not knowing for almost two months . . . then finding him like that . . . do they? They can't," Max practically spat. "Now this? I can't do this anymore!"

The three men fell silent as they listened to her emotional torment, and she jerked out of Kenny's arms, shaking as she lapsed into silence as well.

"Honey," Kenny finally started, afraid to touch her, as she cut him off.

"I can't!" she cried, leaping off of the couch, as she choked on her hysterics. It's all too much, she thought wildly, as she fled upstairs.

"Do you want to go and check on her? She seems, uh, upset," Skeeter asked lamely after a moment.

"Uh, I think I'll give her a minute," Kenny replied, his gaze fixed on the direction she had fled.

"She was due for a breakdown," Skeeter said awkwardly. "I mean, this has to be rough on the both of you."

Kenny nodded silently, and he really didn't know what to say to make this better for her. What is there to say, he wondered, Josh is dead and we're being questioned about killing the people who murdered him? Shit, I just want to hide upstairs with her. We were so happy, and everything was so damn picture perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better life . . . Max, my dream wife. Two great kids . . . now look at us.

"Uh, Morell said he'd give you a call when he wanted to come by," Jimmy finally interjected into the silence. "It's really a formality,Kenny, nothing more."

"Yeah," Kenny sighed. "Was there anything else?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I guess we'll be going then."

Skeeter eyed his defeated looking friend, and knew any amount of sympathy would probably push him over the edge as well. "Tell Max we said bye. Good luck talking to her, women, you know? I don't think I've met a rational one when they're upset about something."

Kenny merely nodded, still lost in his own thoughts as they departed.

**88888888888888888**

"They were at Josh's funeral when Danny and Jen were killed," Skeeter said quietly, as he and Jimmy reached the squad car. "C'mon Jimmy, being questioned by the FBI is the last thing that either really needs right now."

"It was a professional hit," Jimmy said flatly. "So they didn't have to be present for it to happen. Plus, there is one hell of a motive. That said, there is no way in hell that Kenny or Max would be involved in something like that."

Skeeter shook his head. "Who then? Professional hit men aren't cheap. I don't know anyone that could even afford one. Plus, no one had any clue where they were hiding."

"Money buys information," Jimmy said dryly. "Maybe one of Jen's old patients? She left them alone when she ran off with Danny . . . they might have been looking for revenge. She trained them well in that regard."

"We're missing a link somewhere," Skeeter argued. "That lawyer perhaps? Maybe they didn't pay him, and this was payback?"

"First we've got to find out who the lawyer is. So far we've turned up nothing on that, and I've talked to the authorities in Michigan and they never found any adoption papers lying around the house."

"Danny and Jen cleaned up after themselves," Skeeter commented, before pausing in thought. "What about a safe deposit box? Don't most people keep important information in one of those?"

**88888888888888888**

Kenny peaked in at a sleeping Emily before venturing into his and Max's room. Her words and expression played over and over in his mind, and as much as he hated it, he felt the same hopelessness that she did over the entire situation. Looking in that box, he shuddered, and seeing Josh . . . god, that was the worst thing I ever had to do, he thought. Swallowing back his own pain for a minute, he rapt softly on their bedroom door before opening it.

"Hey," he called softly, seeing her curled up on the window seat. "Honey?" She lifted her head slightly, and looked at him silently, as he continued nervously. "Uh, this FBI thing . . . you heard them, it's a formality, Honey."

She shook her head. "I can't . . . Why can't all of this just stop?"

He took a tentative step closer to her, his heart aching for her. "They're just trying to help."

She pulled her legs tightly against her chest. "It's just too much. We just buried Josh . . . I can't keep doing this."

"Danny and Jen, they're dead Max," he said carefully. "They won't be coming back, they can't hurt anyone else."

She shook her head. "Yeah? What about the person that killed them? What do they want?"

**88888888888888888**

"Bingo," Skeeter mumbled to himself, as he read through the report of the Robinson murder again. "How they hell did we miss this before?"

Slamming the folder shut, he rapped on Jimmy's door. "Sir? Do you have a minute?"

Jimmy waved him in. "What did you find?"

"I read through the inventory from the Robinson case that was faxed to us," Skeeter began. "And there was no mention of any legal documents, but they searched the safe in Mr. Robinson's office. No papers, but they did find a ring of keys. All shapes and sizes. What do you bet that one fits into a safety deposit box?"

Jimmy reached for the phone. "I'd stake my life on it . . . the lawyer's name has got to be there."

"And when we find him, we might get our answers," Skeeter finished, glad that they might have finally caught a break. Although, he thought, it's a little too late.

**88888888888888888**

"What do you mean? It doesn't have anything to do with us," Kenny answered, not too sure where she was heading."Whoever killed them . . . I'm just glad that they can't hurt you anymore."

Max shook her head. "Someone hired a hit man to kill them. Why? This isn't over yet, Kenny. There are still too many pieces missing."

"It could just be a coincidence," he countered.

"I stopped believing in those a long time ago. We couldn't save Josh from them," Max trailed off, as she felt herself beginning to choke up. "But I . . . If someone involved in this is still out there . . . I don't want them to hurt anyone else."

Kenny didn't say anything right away, and was torn between being glad to see her focus on something and worry over what she planned to do. She glanced out the window at the sun filled day, and wondered how she could be feeling so badly on such a beautiful day.

"Kenny? We did everything that we could, right? I just keep thinking," Max trailed off, not sure she wanted to voice the thoughts that were running through her head.

He cut her off. "Your dad was being an ass, you know that. There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit here and let you blame yourself for this. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. It wasn't. Two lunatics took and killed him. Not you. Blame them."

Max shook her head. "I keep thinking . . . what if I never went to see him? If I never need professional help? What couldn't I be strong enough to deal with my problems without a shrink? He never would have . . . I would have never known him! He wouldn't have killed all those people, raped me . . . then I wouldn't have met Jen at the counseling center, and found about her activities . . . they wouldn't have been at Cornerstone together . . . and Josh . . . he would be here."

Kenny listened to her mangled words, and seeing how hurt she was hurt him, so he treaded carefully. "You're the strongest person I know, Honey. This is gonna take time to heal from, but look. We've still got each other, and Emily. That's something."

How can he still look at me like that? "Is this how you felt? When I blamed you?"

He trailed his fingers through her hair thoughtfully for a minute. "It hurt like hell because I was already blaming myself. Hearing it from you made it ten times worse."

Max looked away briefly before she nodded, as her own guilty feelings refused to go away. "I blame me . . . and that feels pretty bad too."

**88888888888888888**

"Thanks," Jimmy was saying, as Skeeter rejoined him in his office. "Let me know as soon as you hear anything. Bye."

"What did they say? If you don't mind," Skeeter asked. "Are they going to look?"

Jimmy nodded. "They're sending a unit over to the Robinson's bank right now, and we should know what's on those documents in an hour if they are in the bank."

"We just need a few more pieces," Skeeter said thoughtfully. "But I can't help but think it's too little too late."

Jimmy opened his mouth to argue, but then just nodded. "I would have done anything to bring that little boy home. Anything. There is still a murderer out there, and he might have some answers to this that might provide comfort."

**88888888888888888**

"No," Kenny replied softly, but firmly, as she turned away from him. "Don't."

"I think I need to get some air," she countered, pushing herself up. "Um, this place feels like it's closing in."

"We've been spending a lot of time here," Kenny replied cautiously, not wanting to make her feel worse then she already did. "You want some company?"

Max shook her head, just wanting to be away from everything for a few hours. "No."

He tried not to feel offended by her bluntness. "Okay, yeah. Maybe it's time to . . . I don't know, get back to our lives. We've been holed up here for a while."

Max paused before pulling a sweatshirt over her head, and just looked at him before replying. "What do you mean?"

Kenny shrugged, trying to sound casual. "I think that we both need a distraction Max, so this doesn't keep eating at us. We need to try . . . well, to move on."

She shook her head. "How? I don't know if I can ever get past this Kenny. How do I just go back? Do I just wake up one morning, and the pain is gone?"

"It hurts, I know," Kenny replied, trying not to feel frustrated by her attitude. "And it's not gonna go away anytime soon. I know that. There is a lot that was good in life before this happened . . . I don't want to forget that."

"Yeah? I don't want to forget Josh," Max retorted, knowing that was picking a fight, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"That's not what I'm saying," Kenny snapped back at her. "And you know it."

"Do I?"

"Max."

"I'm going to take that walk now. I'll see you later."

**88888888888888888**

"They found them," Jimmy confirmed to Skeeter, after he got off the phone with the authorities in Ludington. "But lawyers' name isn't there. Just some initials."

"What about a law firm name? Anything? There has to be something Jimmy," Skeeter stressed, feeling frustrated with the whole thing. "How can two mental patients set up an illegal adoption without leaving a trail? It's ludicrous."

"There's more," Jimmy continued, trying not to feel as useless as his deputy at the moment. "There were receipts attached to adoption papers, all the transactions were handled in cash. A quarter of a million went to Danny and Jen, but we know that. But another quarter mil went to the Bank of Boston before it was routed to Switzerland."

"Switzerland?"

Jimmy nodded grimly, "Yeah. Complete anonymity for the account holders."

"A good way to hide money . . . It takes a lot to open one of those accounts," Skeeter trailed off. "There were really no names on the papers?"

"Initials," Jimmy confirmed. "L.S., to go along with the Robinsons. Whoever this L.S. is made off big."

"And probably hired the hit men, or is the hit man," Skeeter picked up. "If money was transferred to Boston, that is probably where L.S. is based out of. Or at least he has some connections there."

Jimmy nodded. "Lets start looking at lawyers with those Initials who live out there. Maybe we'll find a connection."

**88888888888888888**

Kenny looked around the deserted beach, and he had hoped that he would find Max down there. Kicking a tuft of sand in frustration, he set Emily down on her feet. The little girl squealed in delight, and took off toward the water. Kenny watched her for a moment, before he followed her down the edge of lake. Sliding his own feet out of shoes he held his daughter's hand as they waded out into the water.

"Careful," he said, pulling Emily back as she waded out. "It gets deep."

"Swim?" she asked, pointing out to the lake. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, as he lifted her shirt over her head, and tossing it onto the sand. "C'mon, Sweetie." Emily giggled as she splashed him, and he lifted her up in the air. "You're silly."

Kenny had to grin at her squeals, as he lowered her back down into the lake, and just watched as she toddled through the water. She's almost two, he thought, where did the time go? I remember when Max told me she was pregnant . . . where is she?

"Daddy?"

Kenny turned his attention back toward his daughter, and tried to remind himself that she was more then capable of taking care of herself, as Emily tugged on his hand. "Daddy sad?"

He paused before replying, and couldn't lie to the adorable face looking up at him. "A little."

"I mif Jof," Emily declared.

"Me too," Kenny replied, surprised because that was the first time she had mentioned it.

"Swim?"

Kenny looked out to where she was pointing, and knew the physical exertion would be great. "Yeah, lets see what's out there."

**88888888888888888**

Max pushed the front door open slowly, not too sure she wanted to finish the conversation she and Kenny had been having. A little sore from walking around the lake, she wandered into the kitchen looking for some nourishment.

"Kenny? Hello?"

Hearing nothing, she caught sight of a note on the counter. Picking it up she skimmed it quickly.

_Max, _

_Took Em down for a swim. Maybe we'll see you there? _

_Kenny_

Reaching for a bottle of water in the fridge, she down half of it as the phone rang. Swallowing quickly, she snatched the ringing phone off of the receiver. "Hello?"

"Maxie? It's Mom," Hannah said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Hi, Mom," Max sighed, not up to dealing with her family at that moment.

"I thought I would check up on you. I haven't talked to you since the funeral."

Yeah, a week ago, Max thought. We didn't talk that much before. What was it? A few times a year?

"Maxie?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

"Are you okay? I know that this is a hard time, but are you doing all right?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Really."

Hannah swallowed, and didn't believe a word that her daughter was saying. "I was thinking that you might want to fly out here for a few days. Just for a change of scenery."

"That probably isn't the best idea."

"Your father is doing business overseas, and won't be back until next week. I don't know what happened when we were in Rome, but I know that he's upset about it."

"Right. Somehow I doubt it."

Max glanced up as the door opened, and heard Kenny and Em come back in. Pushing her hair back off of her face she wasn't sure which would be worse. Staying with my parents, or fighting with Kenny, she mused. Looking around her familiar surroundings, Max shuddered, thinking off all that had transpired there.

"I know that you and your father have problems," Hannah's voice broke in. "But I wish that you two could patch it up."

"Not likely," Max replied, thinking of the hateful things that he said the day that they buried Josh. Kenny shot her a wary glance, as he followed Em into the kitchen. "Thanks for the offer, Mom, but I gotta go."

"Okay, okay," Hannah replied softly. "Just remember that you can come anytime, and I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do."

"Thanks, Mom," Max said softly, touched by her words.

"Hi," Kenny said a bit nervously, as she hung up. "Your Mom called?"

"Yeah," Max replied, leaning up against the counter, as a wet Emily wrapped her arms around her leg. "How was the water?"

"Cold," Kenny replied. "We swam out to the middle . . . I think we have future Olympian on our hands."

Max hefted Emily up into her arms. "Ooh, you're cold."

"I was gonna give her a bath. What did your Mom want?"

"Um, she wanted me to fly out for a few days. My father is doing business overseas, so she thought it would be a good time for a visit."

"You going?'

"No."

They eyed each other silently for a minute, not too sure what to say anymore.

**88888888888888888**

"Interesting," Pete said under his breath, as he searched the Boston database for lawyers with the initials L.S. "You gotta be kidding me. Is this some sick joke?"

Slowly he reread the information in front of him and let it sink in. "Crap."

Hitting the print button, he knew this thing was about to blow sky high. Ripping the papers free. Leaping to his feet, he didn't pause at he shot into Jimmy's office and shut the door behind him. Jimmy glanced up at his new son in law, and didn't like the tense expression on the young man's face.

"What did you find?"

Pete swallowed. "Sir, this isn't good news, and I think I know who L.S. is now. It all makes sense now, but I'm not sure how or why this happened. It's just too sick."

"Pete."

"Linwood Stevenson," Pete began. "He's partners in a law firm in Boston that represents the rich and powerful. This firm goes back generations, and some of the people they represented . . . wow. I've read some newspaper articles, and there have been references of pay offs, but nothing that could be proven. It's all speculation."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Linwood Stevenson's law partner is none other then William Stewart. Max's dad."


	9. Guilt

"Maybe you should go and see your mom for a while," Kenny finally said. "Just to get away from all of this for a while. With your dad away . . . I mean your mom is good. And you and Caroline are getting along better."

"Last time I left Josh was kidnapped. How can you think I'd run back out there again?"

"You think it would have made a difference if you were here? All that would have meant was that both of them would be gone."

"Are you saying that I can't keep our kids safe?"

"Max," Kenny said, trying not to let his frustration show. She knows how to get under my skin he thought. "Come on."

"What? "

"I don't even know what to say to you when you're like this," he finally said, just looking at her. "I know you miss him, so do I. Opening that box was the hardest thing I've ever done, and watching you suffer like this is killing me, Honey."

Max swallowed, not wanting to fight with him. All sorts of thoughts buzzed around her head, his words, her Dad's, Danny's, and she couldn't make peace with any of them. How can he not blame me? I brought these lunatics into our lives, and they killed our son. Dad was right, it is my fault . . . how can Kenny sit there and say it isn't?

"You shouldn't have to suffer anymore," she said softly, trying to make sense of it all. "Maybe I should just go."

Not like the ominous tone to her words, he treaded carefully. "Don't. Max, don't do this to yourself. I need you here, and so does Em. We'll get through this, but I can't do it without you."

"It wouldn't be happening at all if it wasn't for me. You can honestly sit there and say that you didn't even think just once that I brought these people into our life? Not even once?"

"Max," he replied quietly, wanting to touch her but didn't dare. "They were crazy . . . you didn't know."

"You didn't answer my question."

Kenny regarded her silently, and knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't relent in her questioning. She's too good a cop too, he thought. Groaning internally. "Maybe once, but everything was, is so screwed up. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time."

Max nodded slowly, as she thought everything that they had been through together. We've suffered a lot, but why? Why do these people keep coming back? He and Emily shouldn't have to put up with this anymore.

He watched her process his admission, and wanted to do nothing more then hold her and kiss the pain away he saw on her face. He knew that wouldn't go over to well, so he settled on. "I think I know what I'm doing now though. I want our life back, Honey, and I'm not going to let you sit here and wallow in self pity. Don't let those bastards win."

**9999999999999999999**

"Max's dad? No way," Skeeter said dumbfounded, as he joined Pete and Jimmy. "What the hell does that mean? Why? I mean if this Linwood is his law partner, he had to have known. Why would he support the kidnaping and murder of his grandson . . . it's just too weird."

"Weird is the norm here," Jimmy replied dryly, wondering how he was going to tell Max that it was likely that her father had helped in murdering Josh. Shit. What the hell is the FBI going to do with this?

"Josh was his grandson," Pete repeated. "I couldn't imagine . . . what is wrong with people today?"

"I want this kept quiet for now," Jimmy interjected. "I don't want Max or Kenny to know yet. They both need some time and space to heal. To get back to reality. I want to see if this connection is viable, and we still need all the details fleshed out. No unnecessary trauma until we know for sure. I want these documents verified."

Pete nodded. "I talked to the authorities in Ludington, and they're running the prints from the papers. Also, the Robinson's phone records are being looked at again to see if there were any odd calls to Boston. We'll find the connection to Jimmy."

Skeeter nodded in agreement. "They won't get away with this."

"We'll get him," Jimmy confirmed, as he tried to process why a grandfather would want to kill his grandson.

**9999999999999999999**

"Don't please don't," a man cried out in a dark alley. "Please! I did what you asked of me!"

"Too well," the other sneered. "I don't like loose ends, and you're the last one."

"We had a deal!"

"You should always get it in writing."

He pulled the trigger, and a river of blood erupted from the falling body. He smiled as the body hit the dirt, and slumped against the wall.

"All tied up," he whispered, but damn it. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Smiling as he strolled back to the rental car, he began to work on his new plan.

**9999999999999999999**

"Can we just table this for now? Please? I really don't want to go to Boston, even if my Dad isn't there," Max finally replied, watching as the sun went down. "You're right . . . it's just going to take some time."

Kenny didn't like her easy turnaround, or the way she avoided looking at him. "So where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know . . . Every time I look around here all I can think about is Danny and Jen being in here. Kenny? It just doesn't . . . I don't feel safe in my own home any more."

Shit, I just want to shake her until she gets it through her thick skull. Crossing the living room in quick strides, he spun her around and just looked at her without saying anything right away. Running his fingers through her hair, and he let them trail down her face. He tried to think of the words that would make her stay, and make her understand.

"Max," he finally settled on, speaking from the heart. "I just lost my son, Josh. I can't lose you too. I love you."

**9999999999999999999**

"I got the phone records," Skeeter said quickly, poking his head back into Jimmy's office. "Ludington just faxed them over. The Robinson's placed several phone calls to Boston, but not to Stevenson, Stewart and Graham. That's the law firm by the way. It's a Boston cell phone number, which makes it a little harder."

"We've got the Boston connection at least," Jimmy conceded. "I got through to the director at Cornerstone, and they faxed a list of calls that both Danny and Jen made and received over their time there."

"Any from Boston?"

Jimmy nodded. "Oh yeah. What's the cell phone number you got? I'd stake my life that they are one in the same."

Skeeter handed the file over to him, and watched his bosses furrowed expression before asking. "Is it?"

"Yeah. Now we just need to find out who it belongs too. Starting with Linwood Stevenson."

Skeeter nodded before asking again. "I hate to even ask this, and I know you want to keep both of them out of this, but . . . Max knows these people. You think that there is a chance that she might know the number? If it's a family friend's or something?"

Jimmy gritted his teeth before nodding in agreement. "It would speed things up, but . . ."

"She's been kind of out of it lately. I don't know how she would react if we told her that her father probably had something to do with Josh's death. Hell , I don't know how anyone would take to hearing that."

Pete knocked on the door frame, as he went to join them. "Hey, good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"We could use some good news," Jimmy answered, "What now?"

"An id came back on the cell phone. It does belong to Stevenson. We're working on a warrant to get access to his phone records from it. The bad news? It might not do us any good. The Ludington police didn't get a warrant to search the safety deposit box, so there is a chance it all might get thrown out."

**9999999999999999999**

Max swallowed and tried to steady herself at Kenny's proclamation. I'm so damn emotional, she thought, I haven't felt this roller coaster ride since . . . I guess when I was pregnant. I just want him to hold me, and have all the bad stuff disappear. And he would too, Max thought, and it is not fair. This whole mess isn't his fault. Shit. I don't want to lose him either.

"Max?"

She tried to clear the fog out of her mind before she spoke. "I don't know what to say . . . I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me help you," he said quietly, his hand still tangled in her hair. "Believe me when I say that this isn't your fault."

I want to believe that, she thought, so much that it hurts. "I want too . . . Kenny? I just can't stop thinking about what we could, should have done differently."

"Stop," he replied firmly, trying to lighten the mood. "You'll drive yourself nuts."

"Do you think that we should have looked for him? I know in the beginning that you wanted to be part of the investigation . . . would it have made a difference? I mean if we were involved?"

Be objective, he thought as he sighed. "I don't know, Max. I'm not sure we would have done much good. He was our kid . . . I think Jimmy was right, we wouldn't have been that objective. And it might have ended worse."

"How?"

One word, Kenny thought, and what am I supposed to say to that? It couldn't have ended any worse then it did. "I don't know . . . Danny and Jen are dead, and I hope that their getting punished wherever they are. They can't hurt anyone else."

Max looked at him thoughtfully, and turned over in her mind everything that they had been through together. Believe him, her mind screamed, he wouldn't lie to you. "Maybe we couldn't do anything then, but what about now?"

**9999999999999999999**

"No warrant," Jimmy repeated dumbfound. "No warrant?"

"Uh yeah," Pete confirmed. "They were eager to move on this, and well uh procedure was forgotten."

"Damn it," Jimmy scoffed. "The first damn break that we get, and now this? What the hell is wrong with people?"

"It's not for sure yet," Pete replied lamely.

"These people helped murder a child," Jimmy raged. "And I'm not going to let them walk!"

"Maybe we better have a plan B," Skeeter interjected sounding surprisingly calm. "We can't just drag this Linwood in if this all gets tossed, so . . . I know she is kind of screwed up lately, but Max has an in with these people."

"Let's wait," Jimmy replied, checking his disgust. "That's gonna be a last resort."

**9999999999999999999**

"Um, I'll get it," Max said, as a knock sound at the door as Kenny processed her last statement.

He nodded, as he wondered what the hell she meant. I don't want her going off half cocked after someone he realized, although it was great to see her interested in anything. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, he went to join her.

"Sure, uh come in," she was saying when he wandered into the kitchen. "How are you?"

Morell took stock of the woman who stood in front of him, and thought she looked much more worn out then he remembered. Tough times. "Good, good. Is this a bad time?"

"We might as well get this over with," Kenny answered joining them, seeing Max tense up. "It's been awhile."

"I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I."

**9999999999999999999**

"I have a few questions for the both of you about the murders of Danny Shreve and Jen Davis," Morell finally added. "Just to tie up some loose ends."

Max felt Kenny's hand on the small of her back as she nodded. "Uh sure."

"It'll only take a few minutes."

"Shit," Skeeter mumbled under his breath. "Shit."

Tucking the fax under his arm, he dreaded going into Jimmy's office to give him the bad news. This whole thing, Skeeter thought, and nothing has gone are way. It just seems like someone somewhere is pulling strings to keep it that way. What the hell are we missing?

"Sir," he said a bit reluctantly rapping on the door. "I have some news."

"What kind?"

"Bad. The evidence was thrown out, and everything garnered from it. We're back to square one."

"Shit."

Jimmy twisted the pen in his hand as Skeeter added. "We do have a way into that group of people, and one that wouldn't rouse that much suspicion."

Jimmy groaned internally, as he turned the idea over in his mind. "We could run it past them. I'm going to sleep on it, and we'll regroup tomorrow."

**9999999999999999999**

Kenny glanced over at a sleeping Max, as he climbed out of bed early the next morning. She looks so peaceful he thought, wishing she could feel that when she was awake. Listening for sounds of a rousing Emily, he made his way downstairs. Shooting the clock a look, he was surprised that they both had slept in so late. Well, it was one hell of a draining day, he rationalized, knowing that the two of them had to finish that conversation that they started last night. I'm not sure what to say to her anymore, he thought, making himself a cup of coffee.

Snatching the ringing phone, he nearly dropped his cup on the floor because he didn't want it to wake his wife. "Hello?"

"Kenny? It's Jimmy. I talked to Morell this morning, how did that go yesterday?"

"Fine. It was good to get it over with. What's going on?"

"I have some news for the two of you, both good and bad. Can you spare a few hours?"

"Yeah, c'mon over."

Jimmy paused, before asking. "How's Max doing? Last time, well she seemed, uh, upset."

"She's dealing with it," Kenny replied, pausing himself, not sure he should be spilling her fears, but he needed someone to talk to. "She feels so damn guilty, Jimmy. I'm not sure what to do for any more."

"Just listen to her. Women need to talk everything out," Jimmy replied wisely, thinking of his own fights with Jill. "We'll come by around one?"

"Okay, see ya then."

What now, Kenny thought as he hung up, more bad news? Just great. At least the thing with Morell was painless. Hearing the shower running upstairs he hoped that the rest of this day would be as well.

**9999999999999999999**

"Dead? When? How? We're just finding out now," Pete said in hushed tones. "Does Jimmy know?"

"Not yet, but he was found in an alley in Boston last night. Shot twice through the heart," Skeeter confirmed. "Seems a little too neat if you ask me."

"Someone doesn't like loose ends."

"Maybe it means we're getting too close to figuring this mess out."

"This is Stevenson? The one who set up the adoption with the Robinsons?"

"Our link," Skeeter confirmed, as they made their way to Jimmy's office. "I guess someone didn't want us talking to him."

"Let's go fill him in."

**9999999999999999999**

"Umph," Max groaned, as she felt Emily clamor on her back. "Morning, Sweetie."

"Mommy up."

"Hmm. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Kenny interjected, as she rolled over on her back and Emily crawled over onto the bed. "We thought you might want to sleep in, so Em and me had quite a morning."

"Really?"

"Went swimming," Em chirped.

"Water rat," Max replied, ticking the little girl's stomach, with a small smile.

"Cook," she chirped.

"You?" she asked, shooting Kenny a dubious look, knowing that both of them had a lack of kitchen skills.

"Hey we tried," he replied, joining the two of them on the bed. "C'mon, get up. Indulge our cooking skills."

She couldn't help smiling back at him, as he pulled her out of bed. "Well, it has to be better then anything I've ever made in there."

"Remember you said that," Kenny replied, watching as she pulled her hair back and straightened out her tank top. "C'mon."

"What's the rush?"

"Uh," Kenny began, not wanting to start the day off with another fight. "Jimmy and Skeeter are coming by. With good and bad news."

"Oh?"

"You okay with that?"

Max shrugged, and sunk back down onto the mattress. "What else is there to say? Why do we have to keep rehashing the same details?"

"They're just trying to help."

"I know."

"You okay with this?"

"I won't freak out again, if that's what you're worried about," she replied a bit defensively. "Who ever killed Danny and Jen . . . why does it have to do anything with us?"

**9999999999999999999**

"It's beginning to come together," he verified, nodding to the other man. "You just have to be patient."

"Patient? We've come this far to be found out now. We have to finish this thing now."

"Once she's here, we can push the rest of it through the courts. Don't worry so much, no one is going to figure this one out."

"I can't live with the embarrassment of this situation anymore. This is the only way."

"I know, I know. To be known that I passed over for that? It's being fixed. Too bad she couldn't have come to her senses. Then this all could have been avoided."

**9999999999999999999**

So that's why, Max thought, as Jimmy and Skeeter filled them in on Linwood Stevenson and his involvement with the Robinsons, Danny, and Jen. If Linwood is part of this, oh god, my father.

"But why? This is all too insane," she heard Kenny ask distantly, as she brought herself back in focus. "Are you sure?"

Jimmy and Skeeter exchanged an uneasy look as Jimmy continued. "Yeah. There are two problems though. One the Ludington police didn't get a warrant to search the safe deposit box, and the evidence was thrown out. Two Linwood Stevenson was found murdered in an alley last night."

Max found herself breaking the silence. "Now what?"

"You might be sorry you asked that," Skeeter replied grimly. "We have nothing to go after these people with yet."

"Yet?"

"You knew Linwood, and the people that he was involved with. It seems only fitting that you go to his funeral," Jimmy said, watching her carefully. "Maybe poke around a bit?"

"Who else do you think was part of this? Linwood wouldn't have done this on his own," Max trailed off thinking of the kindly older man. "Why would he?"

"He wasn't working alone," Skeeter said carefully, not sure how she would react if they mentioned their suspicions about her father. "And who ever he was working for probably had him killed."

"And you want her to go up there with these people and investigate?" Kenny interjected. "No way."

"She has an easy access point," Jimmy argued. "And we wouldn't need to worry about warrants right away."

"It wouldn't rouse as much suspicion as launching a full scale investigation," Skeeter added. "Someone with a lot of money and power is pulling some strings here, and squashing and lead we have. This way we have someone on the inside."

"Not a chance in hell," Kenny replied evenly.

Max bit her tongue, and turned over the new information in her mind. Why, she wondered, why? Shooting Kenny a look, she knew that he had her best interest at heart. If Linwood, or my family had anything to do with this . . . I need to go find out. I owe it to Josh, and everyone who helped look for him.

"When is the funeral? I'm actually surprised that my Mom hasn't called about it," Max asked slowly.

"Saturday," Skeeter verified.

She felt Kenny's eyes on her, and knew that he would have a lot to say about this later. "You haven't mentioned my Dad yet, but . . . If Linwood was involved, he probably was too."

"Yeah, we weren't sure how to bring that up," Skeeter replied. "You have any ideas why?"

Max shrugged, "He's made it clear over the last 12 years or so that he doesn't approve of anything I've done. Ever. At Josh's funeral . . . he was horrid. I don't know. He's always been an ass, but I just can't picture him murdering somebody. Much less his grandson."

"Maybe it wasn't his original idea," Kenny interjected, not liking the way this conversation was heading.

"There are a lot of unanswered questions," Jimmy added, not liking the idea of sending Max off to Boston alone to investigate her family and friends. She's a wreck, he thought, and Kenny is going to dig his heel in about this. "If you feel like you're up to it."

Max gritted her teeth, as the memory Josh's sprawled out body in the ice cooler came to mind. "You really think that my family had something to do with this?"

"I'd stake my life on it," Jimmy replied, seeing some of the fire back in her eyes. "You ready to go get them?"

Looking up at Kenny, and she could tell he wasn't happy about it, she nodded. "Okay, let's give it a shot."


	10. Deceptions

"I know you don't want me to do this," Max replied, tossing a shirt into her suitcase. "Stop looking at me like that."

"He probably helped kill Josh, Max, and you're going to walk right into that house? Alone? Of course I don't want you to do this," Kenny replied, not able to keep the patronizing tone out of his voice. "This all has a very familiar feeling to it anyway."

"Meaning?"

Kenny held her gaze a moment before replying. "Don't take this wrong way. Last time you went to see your parents Josh was . . ."

"You don't think I know that? Do you think I want to leave you and Emily? Kenny, I…I don't…I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You heard Jimmy and Skeeter yesterday, they think someone more powerful is pulling the strings here. What if this is one of them? Nothing will happen to, Em. We're not letting your family near her. I know, Max, you don't want to leave her."

"So we stop them before they can. You think I like the idea of spending time with my father under any circumstances? The fact that he might have had something to do with Josh's death . . . I don't think I can stomach being in the same room with him. I know you'll keep her safe, I just…It physically hurts to leave her."

"I just don't like it," Kenny sighed, "No back up, and you don't even know what you're looking for. I know it hurts, every time we put her to bed, I wonder…if she'll be there when we wake up."

"It'll only be for a few days," Max said softly, "And maybe we'll have our answers. Besides, didn't you say I need a distraction? Oh, Kenny, we can't keep living like this."

"Yeah, but I thought something like taking a cooking class. I know, Max."

"My mom is overjoyed that I'm coming, and my father is glad I'm living up to my familial duty," Max replied, ignoring the dig at her domestic skills. "I'm sure he's glad that it's an open-ended stay while I rethink my life."

Kenny bit his tongue for a minute as he tried to hide his disgust at the cover story they came up with last night. "Well it's one way to ingratiate yourself to him."

"I don't like pretending that our marriage is over," Max replied sharply.

Kenny paused as he looked at her. "Well neither do I. It's been hell these past few months, and I don't like sending you out like the sacrificial lamb. Especially when you've barely been able to put one foot in front of the other lately!"

"Oh? So now I'm the helpless little wife?"

"No, you're an amazing woman who has been through a lot, and I don't think that you're thinking this thing through."

"He's my father Kenny. I don't think he's planning on killing me."

"Why not? He probably killed Josh."

"We don't know that."

"Isn't that what you're going there to prove?"

"I don't want to believe that he's capable of that!"

"Don't go into this thing blind Max," Kenny replied a bit more calmly. "That's how you get hurt."

She nodded, as she felt some of the fight go out of her. "I wouldn't be doing this if there was another way."

"I know," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "Just come home to us, Honey."

**101010101010**

"You worried?"

Kenny shot Jimmy a look before replying. "Of course I am. How couldn't I be? I just sent my wife off to house filled with possible murderers."

"I don't like it any better then you do," Jimmy replied quietly. "She'll be fully wired."

"No back up? What the hell is she supposed to do if something happens? She's barely been functioning lately."

"Does she know that you feel this way?"

"Yeah . . . but Max is hell bent on doing it anyway. That damn guilt of hers. If anything happens to her . . . I don't what I'll do. Leaving Emily? She…I think that's the worst part for her." Jimmy regarded him silently, as he continued. "I'd rather never know who killed Josh then end up losing Max too."

"She'll be all right Kenny. We got her fully wired, and she'll be fine. She'll come back to Emily."

"We don't know that."

**101010101010**

What the hell am I doing here? Max glanced around the reception hall after Linwood's funeral, and thought it looked more like a party then a funeral gathering. What exactly do they want me to look for? With the way my father is glaring at me now I don't think he's going to spill his deepest, darkest secrets any time soon.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise. I heard that you were flying up for the funeral, but I needed to see it to believe it," a voice said from behind her. "It's been a long time, Maxine."

"Richard," Max replied, turning to face her ex-fiancé. "It has been awhile."

"You look wonderful," he continued, flashing bleached smile. "I heard about your son, and I am sorry for your loss. I would have come to the funeral, but I was taking care a business in Europe."

"It's the thought that counts. Thanks."

"You came out alone?"

Max flashed him a fake smile, and made herself sound pleasant. "Yeah . . . Kenny and I, well we both needed some space."

"I would never let my wife go through something so traumatic on her own."

Asshole, she thought, seeing his gaze flick down to her chest as talked. I was actually engaged to him? Kenny, I miss you.

"Well , that's the way we're doing it now. Um, I hear that you're working for my father now?"

"I was made a junior partner last week," Richard replied smugly. "The two of us should go out and celebrate. Like old times."

"I, well, I haven't had a lot to celebrate lately," Max replied lamely, as she saw her father come up behind Richard.

"All the more reason to," William interjected. "It might give you some perspective on your life."

They work together, Max thought quickly. Richard might be my key to getting into the office. Is this a date? Shit, does he think it's a date? Oh, I want to be down on our beach. "Sure," she finally agreed. "That'll be great."

**101010101010**

"I'm sure she has nothing to say to you," William barked into the phone the next day. "I suggest you stop calling here, and let my daughter move on with her life."

Max bit her tongue as she heard from the other room. Kenny, I'm so sorry, she thought. This will all work itself out, I wish that you were here.

"I don't care what you have to say! Stay away from my daughter. You've caused her enough trauma. Good bye."

"I would have talked to him," Max said softly to her mother.

"Why?" William demanded joining them in the living room. "You said you marriage is over, why waste more time on him?"

"We have a child together," Max countered. "And despite our problems that isn't going to change."

"You're finally where you belong. That life was never suitable for you, this is what is right."

She bit her tongue for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the four days that she had been there. "I know . . . I miss Emily. It's hard to just let it go. We've been together a long time.

"Richard's coming over for dinner soon. Go get ready."

**101010101010**

"Asshole," Skeeter commented, as Kenny hung up. "I liked the part where he never referred to her by name, just my daughter."

"He's a prince," Kenny agreed sarcastically, saying a quick prayer for her. "Shit. I wish I was there. It's been four days, and nothing yet."

"Be patient," Jimmy interjected. "Between the funeral and her cover story I doubt that there has been much time for anything else yet. Have you talked to her?"

Kenny shook his head. "Once. It was three in the morning, on her cell. The first night there. I can't leave her there alone, Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded slowly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice for his deputy. "How about a trip up there next week to try and repair your marriage? We'll watch Emily for you. Jill would love it. She'll be fine."

**101010101010**

Max sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. I really need to eat something, she decided, tracing her collarbone. I can't believe that Dad is having a party the day after Linwood was buried. For me. No, she argued, to reintroduce me to Richard. I'm barely separated and he's ready to marry me off? Oh Kenny, I miss you.

"You look stunning," Hannah called from the doorway. "So slender."

"Bony," she replied, slipping on a cardigan over her blue dress. "Maybe Maria's food will fatten me up a little bit."

"Not too much. I know Richard likes his woman thin."

Max held back a groan at the thought of Richard. "Is he here?"

"Not yet. I've got to run back down and check on a few things. Are you ready?"

"Ah, a few more minutes. I'll be down soon."

"So pretty," Hannah said quietly, stroking her cheek. "Don't take to long."

Max watched her leave, and snatched her cell phone out of her purse. Locking the bathroom door behind her, she sank onto the toilet seat and punched her home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yourself."

Kenny grinned into the phone at the sound of her voice. "I tried calling you earlier."

"I heard . . . He's kind of a control freak. I miss you, and Em too. I hate it here Kenny."

"I miss you too. I hate waking up, and not having you next to me."

"How's Em?"

"Good, she misses you," Kenny replied, pausing. "I told her you were off doing secret stuff, and that you'd bring her a present."

"Is she awake? I'd love to talk to her."

"She passed out about a half hour ago. Found out anything interesting yet?"

"No. Although my parents are trying to set me up with Richard."

"The guy you were supposed to marry after college?"

"Yeah. He works with my Dad though, so he might be a way to get into the firm without raising too many red flags. Ugh. He's such an ass, and I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"I for one am glad you dumped him."

Max grinned into the phone. "Me too . . . shit. Someone's coming, I'll call you later."

"Love you," Kenny replied.

"Me too," she whispered. "Bye." Tossing the phone in a drawer, she took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom. "Dad . . . Hi."

"Richard is downstairs, and he is expecting you," William said without preamble.

"Sorry, I was just freshening up," Max replied lamely, feeling 12 years old again.

"Follow me."

Max gritted her teeth as she trailed behind him for her date.

**101010101010**

"How is she? If you don't mind," Skeeter trailed off. "And who is Richard?"

"Fine. Richard is some guy she was supposed to marry when she graduated from college," Kenny replied. "She broke up with him, and that didn't go over to well with her father."

"It seems like nothing goes over to well with that man," Jimmy interjected, "What does this Richard do?"

"He works with Max's dad. Why?"

"If what we think is true this might be the reason. William Stewart is a twisted man, and maybe he is trying to recreate the past. We don't know why he would go to all of this trouble, springing Danny and Jen, the kidnapping, the murders . . . for what? So he could get his daughter back?"

"It had to be on his terms," Kenny added. "He's a control freak, and there is no way that he would have admitted he was wrong in anyway. He had to prove to Max that her life was wrong to form a relationship with her again."

"By killing Josh? It seems a little extreme," Skeeter jumped in. "For someone hell bent on family . . . why would he kill his grandson? Maybe he meant to find him? Expose Danny and Jen, and set himself up as some sort of hero?"

"How do we prove it? It's just speculation," Kenny asked. "And don't tell me that Max has to dig through all her fathers' files. It'll take forever, and she shouldn't be sacrificing herself like that. If her father is responsible for all these deaths, she shouldn't be there alone. If something goes down . . ."

"We'll take in one day at a time," Jimmy replied, knowing Kenny's worries. "Plus, we'll be taking a trip up there next week."

**101010101010**

"Why don't we take a walk? It's a beautiful night," Richard whispered in her ear.

"Sure," Max agreed, deciding it was the lesser of the two evils. "Let me get my sweater, and I'll meet you on the porch?"

"Wonderful, I'll go tell your father."

Grabbing her cardigan from the bench in the hallway, she paused outside the living room and heard the hushed tones of the two men.

"We're taking a walk William. She's a little hesitant around me, but we'll get past that. She'll see that this is right, but I'm going to take it slowly. The lunk that she is married to has worn her down, so that this will be an easy seduction."

"Fine, fine. I'm going to bring up the divorce papers tomorrow, and then we're going to sue for sole custody of Emily. Maxine is going to cut all ties to that life."

Shit, shit, shit, Max thought backing up into the kitchen. How the hell am I going to get out of that? Pushing the backdoor open, she stepped onto the patio and inhaled the night air. Divorce? Custody papers? Richard is a creep, and the last thing he is going to do is seduce me. Gross.

"You look deep in thought."

Smile, she thought, smile. "I forgot how beautiful this city is at night."

"You're beautiful Maxine, but you look so sad most of the time. I want to be able to take that sadness away, and make you happy again."

"I need some time Richard," she said softly, repeating what she told Kenny. "It's been a lot to deal with."

"Let me help you," he whispered, tilting her chin up so he could look at her. "We've earned this."

"Richard," Max said carefully, trying to step back, but his arms locked her to his chest. "Please don't."

"One little taste," he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.

With one final push, she turned her head to the side, and his lips landed in her hair as she pushed herself away. "No, don't."

"Sorry, sorry," he replied releasing her. "I don't know what got into me. Standing in the moonlight with you, well I just couldn't help myself."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Max nodded. "You're sweet, Richard, really. I'm coming off of a bad relationship and I just need some time."

"I'll wait. Why don't we have lunch tomorrow? You can come by the office, and then we'll go out."

Jerk, she thought, smiling. "That sounds great."

**101010101010**

"Guess you couldn't sleep either," Kenny said, scooping a wailing Emily into his arms. "You miss your Mom? I know I do."

"Mama."

Kenny stroked Emily's silky hair, as settled down in a chair with her. She's lost so much, he thought, Josh, and now Max. Who is coming back, soon I hope.

"Mama will be back soon," Kenny replied to his daughter's demand. "She misses you too."

"Now."

Damn, she's stubborn. Wonder who she got that from? Shit, when she's a teenager, Max and me will have some battles on our hands. He glanced at the phone in the hallway, and wanted nothing more then to talk to her again. To let Em hear her mother's voice. Glancing at the clock, he hoped that she was sleeping because it was 3:08 A.M.

**101010101010**

A career as a safe cracker sounds better and better, Max thought, creeping into her father's downstairs office. He used to keep the combination . . . on the bottom of that drawer. Sliding it from the table, she had to smile when she saw the faint numbers printed on the bottom. Committing them to memory, she dialed the series into the lock silently. For once I'm glad that this house is so large, and that my parent's bedroom is something like three miles from here.

"Let's see what we have in here," she said softly, pulling a file off of the top. "Hmm."

Oh shit, he didn't . . . he couldn't have. Pressing one of the bugs that Morell gave her under the corner of the desk, she tucked the slim file under her arm, as she closed the safe and backed out of the room slowly.

**101010101010**

"Your father wants to see us before we go," Richard said, greeting Max in the lobby. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thanks . . . What about?"

"He wasn't to clear on it. Do you mind running up to my office with me for a moment? I forgot some important papers I have to bring William anyway."

"Sure," Max agreed, not very eager to see her father after what she found in his safe last night. How am I supposed to go into his office like nothing is wrong? Thinking of the file she had hidden in the lining of her suitcase, she tried not to grimace. How the hell do I get it to Kenny, Jimmy, Skeeter or Morell? The only time I don't have someone with me is at night, and Richard doesn't seem to be planning on keeping it that way for long. Following him down the long hallway, she nearly bumped into him when he stopped.

"Sorry," she replied a bit sheepishly.

He regarded her silently for a minute. "I want to apologize for last night again, Maxine. I didn't want to push myself on you, and would like to start over with you."

"You don't have to apologize," she replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"I want to make you happy."

Wiping that smug smile off of your face would make me happy, she thought. "I have a lot to work through."

He flipped on the light in his office, and grabbed some folders off of his desk before replying. "I'm going to help you through it all. Lets head down to your father's office. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Walking silently down the hall, Max wondered what he meant by his previous statement. Deep breath Max, she told herself, don't give anything away when you go in there. Just act normally, and it'll all be okay.

"Richard, Maxine. Have a seat," William said from behind his massive desk before turning to his daughter. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

William smiled slyly at Richard who handed him the files that he brought with him. "I think you'll enjoy it."

The last surprise he gave me was cutting off my trust fund when I refused to marry Richard. What now? Ignoring her pounding heart. "What is it?"

"We drafted your divorce papers, and are going to file for sole custody of Emily. That bastard won't ever see her again, and you won't have anything to do with him either."

Max just stared at the two of them like they had lost their minds, and couldn't find the words to express the rage she felt building up inside of her. Divorce? Custody suits? Oh shit, what did we get ourselves into here, Kenny? I want to go home, and go down to our beach. Just splash around with Em, and be a family again.

"Maxine?"

"What?" she finally asked. "You did what?"

"We can expedite the process too, which is one benefit of being such a large and powerful firm," Richard interjected, stroking her face. "I said I was going to help you."

"This way you can move on. Forget that life. It was wrong for you to begin with," William added. "All you need to do is sign."

Max struggled to find the words to say to them. "Whatever Kenny and my problems are, I have no intention of taking Emily away from him. He's a wonderful father, and Em deserves to know both of her parents. I wouldn't consider it for a minute."

"I have no intention of having that man connected to our family. He's nothing Maxine, and he'll just leech onto our family, and cause us more embarrassment," William growled.

"I don't want him being part of our life either," Richard added, taking her hand in his. "I would be honored to be Emily's father."

Sick, twisted, bastards, she thought looking back and forth between them. No way in hell that I'd let Richard be Em's father.

"I need to get some air," she finally replied, jumping to her feet, and grabbing onto the desk at the same time. "I'm not ready for this yet."

"I'll go with you," Richard offered, still holding her hand. "We can talk about this."

"No, no. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I just need some time alone," Max replied backing away, as she pressed the bug into place. "You both gave me a lot to think about. Bye."

The two men watched her all but flee from the office before speaking.

"That didn't go so well," William commented dryly. "I hope that she doesn't still have feelings for this man."

"We worked too hard for it to be any other way," Richard commented,. "Those two lowlifes we had sprung from that institution . . . having to deal with them every day. This better not fall apart, William."

"There is no way that anyone will figure it. We're the only two that know."

**101010101010**

Max burst out onto the sidewalk, and wanted to cry. Gulping back her shock, she began to walk as quickly as she could away from the building. Deep breaths, she told herself. Just hold it together, Max. Oh, what the hell am I doing? Ducking into the park she collapsed on a bench and tried to compose herself before she dialed home again. Be calm, rational, she thought. Don't freak him out any more then you are.

"Kenny? It's me," she choked out, forgetting her plan to stay calm.

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you okay, and they didn't hurt you?"

Taking a deep breath, "I'm fine, really. I just wanted to hear your voice. So much has happened . . ."

"Tell me. C'mon Max, talk to me."

Taking another deep breath, she begin to tell him what she found in her father's safe and about her meeting with them.


	11. Together

"William Stewart donated five million dollars to Cornerstone? And we're just finding this out now?" Jimmy asked. "What else?"

"He was also in France the same time Danny and Jen were killed, but when Linwood was shot dead he was in New York. This Richard Barrington had dinner with Linwood that night, and was the last one to see him," Kenny supplied. "Also, there was another set of the adoption papers from the Robinsons in the Stewart safe. Another copy, with the same signatures. Have we ever seen what Linwood's writing looks like?"

"We're gonna get him," Skeeter added. "But we still don't have a motive."

"I like the one where he's trying to win back his daughter's love," Kenny commented dryly. "We need to go up there now."

"Go," Jimmy finally said. "Keep it low key. You two are supposed to be having problems."

"We'll work on it," Kenny thought aloud.

"Linda and I will watch Emily if you want," Skeeter offered. "Give the two of you some time together."

"I know Max would love to see her," Kenny trailed off, his heart wrenching at the thought of leaving her. Max is going to kill me. "But the idea of bringing her near those psychos . . ."

"We'll take care of her. Linda was just talking about wanting to have another kid. Maybe having an almost two year old around will changed her mind."

**111111111111111111111111**

Max wearily pushed the back door open, and listened to the muffled voices coming from the living room. I so can't deal with them right now, she thought.

She heard her father bellow from the other room. "Maxine, is that you?"

"Hi Dad."

"Get in here. We need to talk to you."

Taking one final deep breath to steady herself the last thing she wanted to do was go in there and talk. At least one good thing came out of this. I did get a bug in my father's office. "Hi," she said again pausing in the doorway to the living room, not knowing what else to say. "Um, what's going on?"

"We've been waiting for you to get back from your tantrum," William replied coldly. "I had to explain my office why my daughter stomped out of there. We were doing you a favor, and this is how you react? I don't know why I bothered with all of this."

"You took me by surprise," Max practically whispered, hating the way he made her feel. "I meant what I said too. I'm not going to cut Kenny out of Em's life. He's a great Dad, and she needs him."

"You really want to have ties to the man who let your son be kidnapped and murdered? That influence cannot be good for Emily," Richard countered.

Asshole, she thought, I am so glad that I broke up with you. "Kenny didn't let Josh be kidnapped."

William cut her off. "I cannot believe that your defending the man! You said that your marriage is over."

Max gritted her teeth. "Just because it is, doesn't mean that this has to get ugly. I want to be able to part with him on amicable terms, and I know the two of us can come to some kind of agreement on Em. Above everything else, Kenny is a fair man, and he wants what is best for Em."

"What about the divorce papers? When are you going to sign those? Soon I hope," Richard asked. "For us."

"It's hard to let go," Max said softly. "To say good bye. We were such good friends before, we were so happy . . . I don't know what happened."

"He wasn't suited to you. Richard is," William declared. "It was a simple class difference. Sign the papers, Maxine."

She shook her head. "Not yet . . . I want to move on, have a life again. I just can't do it yet."

"Let's start our life together," Richard said, taking her hand in his. "We never had that lunch today, what about dinner tonight?"

"It's a date," William answered for her. "You will be moving on from this."

"She did one hell of a job bugging these offices," Morell commented. "I just got it cleared through my supervisor, so we're set. What about this file?"

"We've got the gist of it," Jimmy said. "Listen to this."

_"When do you think she'll sign them? She's been here ten days," Richard asked. "This is what we worked for William."_

_"She'll sign, all of them. I'll make sure of it, then this awful mess will go away."_

_"It'll be so good between us, and just think of the power between us. Just the names together, no one will be able to stop us. We'll all be family."_

_William chuckled. "I just keep thinking about Linwood though. Poor, deluded Linwood. Remember when we had him set up that adoption? He sure as hell didn't care about the legalities until the Robinsons were killed."_

_"Stuck his nose where it didn't belong," Richard sneered. "Yes, Cheryl?"_

"Almost," Morell said softly. "Sadistic psychos. This is a good start, what else has she uncovered?"

"Not much . . . Kenny's flying up tomorrow. To try to repair the marriage in theory, but in reality he wants to check up on her."

"Don't blame him. Does she know?"

"Not yet, communication has been a little scarce. He's going to try again tonight."

"Just a little more, and we should have them. Hopefully she can pass the file off to him, and he'll bring it back. Something to link them to the Robinsons, and Danny and Jen."

**111111111111111111111111**

"This is great," Max said with a bland smile. "You picked quite a place here Richard."

"This is what our life is going to be like," he promised. "First class all of the way."

"I wouldn't be surprised," she mused, wanting him to slip up about anything. "How do you like working for my father?"

"William and I are a lot alike, and we have the same views on many issues. I admire him quite a bit. I'm also quite fond of his daughter."

"Really? What sort of things do you agree on?"

He paused regarding her thoughtfully before replying. "You for one. We both want what is best for you, and I know you were upset by us drafting those papers so fast, but we had your best interest at heart. Through all of this we have."

"Through all of what?"

"Your child's death, your marital problems. If that is what brought you home, I'm sorry that's what it took, but I'll be here for you. It's our second chance, Maxine. Let's embrace it."

She nodded slowly, feeling her phone vibrate in her purse. "Your concern in duly noted. There are just so many unanswered questions about Josh's death. I mean we know who killed him, but not why. And there aren't any leads as to why. I don't think we'll ever know."

"Maybe you should stop looking if it's causing you so much pain."

"Maybe . . . I'm going to run to the ladies room."

"Hurry back."

Max felt him watching her as she made her way across the room. Stop looking? Not likely, she thought. Locking the restroom door firmly behind her, she snatched her phone has it continued to vibrate. "Hello?"

"I've been trying to call you all night," Kenny said in way of greeting. "Where are you?"

"Out with Richard, and trying not to be sick while he tries to woo me. What's going on?"

"Is this a date?"

"I consider it a fact-finding mission, although it hasn't turned up much so far. How about on your end?"

"Plenty came in through those bugs you planted, and Morell was impressed," Kenny said, as he filled her in. "Your ex out there probably killed Linwood when he figured out what was going on. I'm flying out to Boston tomorrow morning."

Max didn't say anything right away, torn between joy over seeing him again and wariness of dragging him into this mess. "You are?"

"Hey we've gotta make a stab at repairing our marriage right? It's only natural," Kenny replied dryly. "Especially with you filing papers soon."

Max smiled into the phone. "This is really going to piss my father off."

"When people get pissed, they slip up. I'll call you when I get here. Maybe we can have a fight on the phone while your parents listen."

"I better get back out there before Richard comes looking for me," Max said quietly, "I can't wait to see you. Wait. Who is going to watch Em?"

"Skeeter and Linda. I wanted to bring her, but . . .I don't want to leave her either."

"I don't blame you for not . . . I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

Sighing, she looked down at the phone before heading back out to Richard.

**111111111111111111111111**

"How was your date with Richard last night? You didn't get home until late," Hannah asked the following morning. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was fine Mom," Max replied blandly.

Caroline eyed her younger sister warily, and didn't believe for a minute that she was seriously interested in Richard Barrington. The guy is a jerk, she thought, and a few months ago she was totally devoted to her husband. And he loved her, that much was obvious at the funeral. Oh Maxie, what is going on with you? Not being able to hold her tongue Caroline asked. "What happened between you and Richard anyway? You had to break up for a reason. And you and Kenny?"

"We were young Caro. I was only 21 when we were supposed to get married, and there was a lot I wanted to do first. Kenny and me? Too much as happened, we can't…I can't keep fighting with him."

"And now you're just going to throw your entire life away? A career that you built? A husband who a few months ago you were crazy about? The family the two of you created? What is going on with you? I've never seen you give up before."

"Caroline," Hannah interrupted. "Your sister has been through a lot, so of course she needs."

Caroline caught her off, perturbed by both of her parent's attitudes of late. "Mom, please. This is total crap. I don't know what is going on here, but I would like to know. Maxie? Care to clue us in?"

"I don't know what you mean," Max replied lamely, before sighing. "It's just easier this way Caro. Kenny and me . . . there is just so much wrong now, we can't fix it."

Caroline bit her tongue at the pleading she saw in her sister's eyes as the phone rang. "I'll get that."

She eyed Maxie thoughtfully as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Of course. Hold on. She's right here. Maxie, phone."

She took it as it might bite her, as she avoided Caro's gaze. If only she knew. "Hello?"

"Hi, Honey. You ready to have that fight?"

Max bit her lip to keep from smiling at hearing Kenny's voice. I miss him. "Uh, hi. What do you want?"

"Good start. I want to see you naked in our bed," he replied lowly. "And I want to do some unmentionable things to you in there."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Hey, my flight got in an hour ago, and I'm sitting in this empty hotel room with you not so far away. And I've missed you."

"You're here? Why? Kenny," Max replied, letting the anger creep into her voice. "We have nothing to talk about."

"We don't?"

"We've said everything we needed to say to each other. It's over, you know that as well as I do. You should go," Max continued, not sure how she was getting the words out. "I don't want to see you."

"Liar."

"You've got to stop this. Go home. We'll let our attorneys settle this."

"Your attorneys suck."

"No. Just go away, so we can both move on. We were a mistake in the first place, and I've found someone else."

"Please, Max honey I can't lose you," he begged, before dropping his voice an octave. "C'mon honey, just say yes. And bring the file. You should have convinced them by now."

Max felt Caroline and her mom watching her, as she finally relented. "Fine. When?"

"Tonight. You remember the address?"

"Yeah, fine. At six?"

"I can't wait," Kenny said softly, "I've missed you."

"Bye," Max replied, sounding colder then she thought possible.

Caroline looked at her sister like she hardly recognized her anymore. "You were so mean to him. Maybe you're more like Dad I thought."

"Caroline," Max started, as she waved her off. "There's a lot going on that you don't know."

"Why don't you explain it then?"

"I can't. At least not yet. Soon, I promise," Max said looking at the clock. "Um, we're going to talk tonight."

"No date with Richard tonight?"

"No, um, I'm going to shower and change. I'll see you later."

**1111111111111111111111111**

_"Her husband is here? Why? This could mess everything up William," Richard sneered. "We can't have this fall apart."_

_"It won't make a difference. She doesn't want anything to do with him."_

"Max must be one hell of an actress," Skeeter said under his breath, as he, Jimmy and Morell listened to the conversation being recorded.

_"This whole thing is falling apart," Richard continued. "There are too many bodies. Someone is going to put it together."_

_"No one will. We're too smart for that, and keep your mouth shut. Once I marry my daughter off to you, none of this will matter. Family business stays in the family." _

_"I can't help it. I feel like someone is watching us, and the other shoe is about to drop."_

_"Stop being paranoid. Why don't you stop off at the jewelry story and buy her a nice surprise that her hick, soon to be ex-husband can't afford?"_

_"Fine. We'll finish this later."_

"Jerks," Skeeter commented, as the noise ceased. "What bodies are they talking about? I know they referred to Linwood earlier. We need names."

"We're getting enough to hang them with," Morell said with a nod. "Although I'd love to get a look at their bank transactions and computer files."

"We need to get her out of there," Jimmy interjected, "If they even suspect that Max knows anything . . . We've got the bugs in place. She should fly back here with Kenny."

"What would her family think then? Wouldn't that make them suspicious? We can't stop now," Morell stressed. "She knew what she signed up for. I know men like William Stewart, and he needs to be stopped. This Barrington is nothing but his lackey, but he needs to be stopped before he does something dumb."

"I'm not going to continue to risk her life like this!"

Morell regarded the sheriff silently before sighing. "His reach goes well beyond what you know. He has powerful connections, and unless he's stopped no one involved in this will be safe. He obviously wants his daughter back, and he won't stop. Let's finish this."

"A few more days," Jimmy conceded, praying that Max could pull it off.

**111111111111111111111111**

Max paused outside Kenny's hotel room before knocking. Straightening her short green sundress and shaking back her hair, she hoped she looked okay. It's gotten so long, Max thought, knowing that Kenny loved the way it hung halfway down her back. Soft and pretty, she smiled to herself, I can give that to him, as she realized she was almost giddy with excitement over seeing him again. God, it's like being a teenager again. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly. Hearing the fumbling with the chain and door, she rocked back on her heels and waited.

Kenny stared at her without saying right away, as a grin crept on his face. Silently he took her hand in his, and led her inside. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tightly against his chest. Letting his fingers trail through her hair, and down her face he whispered. "Damn it feels good to hold you again."

"Hmm," Max purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you I've laid awake every night wishing you were next to me?"

"You look amazing," he commented, seeing that she had gained back some of the weight she had lost, and he added to needle her. "I'm sure your friend Richard noticed that too."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about him," Max said with a slow, seductive smile, as he led her over to the bed. "You have such strong hands, and I want to feel them on me."

Kenny grinned wickedly at her, as they fell back onto the bed.

**111111111111111111111111**

"You just let her go? Hannah, she has no business talking to that man. It will just make the divorce more complicated," William raged.

Hannah recalled the conversation Maxie had with Kenny, and the way she said that there were things that they didn't know. "She still cares about him, William, and they have a child together. If they can work it out, we shouldn't stand in the way."

"They can't work it out."

"Aren't you concerned about Maxie's happiness and well being? You never saw them together, before all of this happened. They were so sweet, and so in love. I know this isn't the life we had envisioned for Maxie, but it is a good one. Don't force anything on her William. She'll find her own way through this. I'm just glad she came to us when she needed support."

"You don't know what your talking about Hannah," William growled. "This is my family, and I know what is best for people."

"She's an adult, Dad," Caroline interjected joining them. "And someone who has always found her own way despite what other people think. The more you push something on her, the less likely she is to respond. In addition Richard Barrington is a pompous jerk."

"You don't seem to mind the husband I picked for you," William sneered.

"Just because you approve of Michael doesn't mean you chose him. And I wouldn't be with him if I didn't love him. The same way Maxie loves Kenny, and I'm sure they'll work out whatever is going on between them."

"You have no idea what your talking about. I won't allow that to happen."

Hannah and Caroline exchanged a look, as William stormed off to his office.

**111111111111111111111111**

"Hmm, I can't move," Max groaned, rolling onto her side, so their bare chests touched. "Were those the unmentionables you were talking about?"

"And then some," he said, leaning in to kiss her again, his hands still tangled in her hair. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting."

Max trailed her fingers down his chest, and giggled when she felt his hands stroke her hips. "I don't think I ever want to move again."

"It's only eight, we've got all night," Kenny whispered, letting his lips trail along her jaw line and down her neck, as he listened to her stomach growl. "Uh, you want to order room service?"

"If we don't get out of this bed soon, I might stay here forever," Max replied, snuggling in closer thinking it felt so good to be close to his side again. "Although I could really go for some pizza and a beer."

"You're a cheap date," Kenny said with a grin. "Although the beer in the mini bar costs ten bucks a bottle."

"Ten? It must be the best beer ever," Max replied, feeling a smile creep onto her face as well. "You going to feed me or what?"

Max rested her head on his shoulder, as he placed the order, and wondered how she was ever going to go back to that house of horrors she grew up in tonight.

"Twenty minutes," Kenny said hanging up, and pulling her on top of him. "Think we can put it to good use?"

**111111111111111111111111**

"Mom, what is going on with him? He's obsessed," Caroline said softly, as she watched her Dad storm off. "I know he and Maxie have always had problems, but this is a little extreme. I don't buy for a minute that she is considering a future with Richard."

"She's been through a lot, Caroline, and it probably changed her perspective on life," Hannah replied. "I want her to be happy, and she was. Kenny wasn't who I would have chosen for Maxie, but they were right for each other."

"She said there were things we don't understand," Caroline trailed off thoughtfully, as a thought entered her mind. "Mom? Do you think that Dad had anything to do with Josh's death?"

"Caroline!"

"Or that Maxie thinks he does? She wouldn't come back here lightly," Caroline continued. "Think about it."

"He's your father, Caroline! How could you suggest that?"

"He's been wanting Maxie to come back here for years, and maybe this was his way to do it. And maybe she put two and two together, and she's trying to set him up."

"Stop it! Your father and I lost a grandson that we never knew, and how dare you suggest that your father had something to do with it! Get out of this house!"

"Fine. I'll see you later."

**111111111111111111111111**

"Finally," Max said as a knock came at the door. "I'm famished."

Kenny just looked at her flushed face, mussed hair, seductive glint in her eyes. "Well, I guess I should feed you now."

"You had me work up quite an appetite," she replied, wrapping the sheet around her chest, as she watched him pull on his jeans.

Kenny shot her an amused glance, as he yanked the door open. "Oh. You're one of the last people I expected to see here."

Max sat up a bit at the muffled voices coming from the doorway, and strained to hear what was going on.

"I knew it," she heard. "Where is she?"

Shit, Max thought, shit, as Caroline came storming into the room. Wrapping the sheet more securely around herself, she watched her gasp in shock at the rumpled bed in front of her.

"I knew it," she repeated. "Maxie, what the hell is going on here?"


	12. Listening

"Caro, uh hi," Max said lamely, wrapping the sheet more tightly around herself. We blew it. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Maxie, what the hell is going on here? I just had a huge fight with Dad, and then with Mom. Tell me the truth, or I'll tell you what I'm thinking. And if that's true, it frightens me more then I want to admit."

"Could you give a minute?" Max asked, as Kenny tossed her one of his tee-shirts. "To, uh, pull myself together a little bit?"

"This whole family has gone insane," Caroline muttered, walking into the bathroom. "I expect some sort of reasonable explanation in the next few minutes."

"You think she knows," Kenny asked, watching her tug his shirt over her head. "How could she? You didn't say anything?"

Max shot him a dark look. "Of course I didn't, but Caro isn't stupid."

"What are we going to tell her?"

Max sighed, sitting Indian style on the bed, as another knock came. "That's probably our pizza. I don't know. Lie?"

"No shit," he agreed, yanking the door open to pay. "Thanks. Yeah. Uh, Caroline you can come out now."

"Is that pepperoni? It's been months since I had a pizza because it goes straight to my hips," Caroline said taking a deep breath.

"It's loaded," Max said cautiously, sitting cross legged on the bed. "With every fattening thing possible."

"You've never had to worry about your weight," Caroline commented. "Lets talk. What is this?"

"This?" Max repeated, as she and Kenny kept their distance from each other. "This is…nothing."

"We were always good at that," Kenny stated. "This was…Nothing. Just sex."

Max felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Did you follow me, Caro? This is nuts, I mean, I'm allowed to have a private conversation with my husband without all you stalking me."

"A conversation? You slept with him!"

"I'll sleep with whoever I want!"

"Including Richard?"

Max paused, hating all of this. Lie. For Josh. It's all for Josh. "If I want to sleep with Richard, I'll sleep with Richard."

"Like hell," Kenny interjected before he could stop himself. "You're still my wife."

"Not for much longer," Max retorted, feeling awful. "I'm going to get dressed and get out of here. This was a mistake."

"Max, wait," Kenny started. "We have some stuff to go over, before we meet with the lawyers. Lets just get it over with, okay?"

Max bit her lip, meeting his gaze. I miss him, our life, Emily…I want to go home. "Okay. Fine. Caro, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stop lying to me," Caroline stated. "I don't why you're here, sucking up to Dad and Richard, but it isn't you. I'm so sorry about Josh, but don't throw your life away for this. Kenny, I don't really know you, but my sister…Maxie! Seriously?"

"Go home, Caroline," Max said quietly. "Kenny, lets just finish this, okay? If you can keep your hands to yourself this time?"

Not likely, he thought, that shirt looks better on her then it does on me. She's a great actress too. "Yeah, that was a one time thing. Get dressed, give me my shirt back. Excuse us, Caroline.  
"You're both insane," she said, standing up slowly. "Maxie, I thought you were better this. I'll see you tomorrow."

**1212121212121212**

"It's getting late," William snapped, looking at the clock. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know," Hannah sighed, as she debated telling him about Caro's accusations. "I'm sure that Maxie is fine, William. The two of them probably have a lot to talk about."

"He shouldn't have come here. It messes everything up."

"What?"

"She's finally home where she belongs, and the nobody she married comes back? This doesn't look good, and Richard isn't happy."

Hannah bit her tongue, as he continued to ramble. "They should have been married ten years ago, and we all would have been better off. I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing."

"What trouble William? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, you'll find out soon enough. Go to sleep."

**1212121212121212**

They watched her go silently before Kenny said quietly. "It's getting late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Hell, I'd love for you to stay. But," he trailed off, wrapping his arms around me. "Just sex, huh?

"We were always good at that," Max sighed, reaching for her purse on the counter, and pulling out the file. "Here. This is it. We just need one more piece . . . I wonder if we could get his bank statements somehow. We know about the donations to Cornerstone, but maybe he paid Danny and Jen?"

"He could have had them killed because they wanted more money."

"He has so many accounts," Max trailed off. "I need to sleep on it."

"I've got something for you too," he said, as he watched her pull on her dress again. "Actually two things."

Max smiled, as she watched him dig through his bag, and come up with a manila envelope. "I do like presents," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and pulling out the first piece of paper. "Oh."

"She misses you," Kenny said softly, as Max looked down at the scribbled drawing. "Probably more then me. She doesn't understand."

Max willed herself not to cry, as she pulled out the photographs. "Oh, Kenny."

"And I know you miss her too."

"You're going to make me cry," Max whispered, hugging him. "I'm so damn emotional lately."

Kenny kissed her on the top of the head. "I know. It's been hard, Honey."

"I want this to be over," Max said quietly. "I want our life back. I hate what I'm doing so much. This is going to kill my mom."

Kenny dropped another kiss on the top of her head. "Ssh. It'll all be okay. You're doing great. I'm so proud you, Max."

Max smiled up at her sweet husband, as he pulled her to her feet. "I guess it's time to go back."

**1212121212121212**

"You had a late night," William commented the next morning. "Where were you?"

"We were just talking," Max replied, seeing the accusation in his eyes. "He flew all this way, and we have a lot of history together."

"I thought you were trying to move one."

"I am," Max agreed. "But I can't until I make peace with the past. He, Kenny, isn't a bad person, and I don't want to have to hurt him anymore then I have. We've been through a lot together, and I owe him at least that."

"He lost that privilege when he let your son be kidnapped."

"Stop. We've been over this Dad," Max countered. "You can't force me to do things that I'm not ready for. I need some time and space."

"We've waited to long as it is. I don't want you to see him again, Maxine."

"I'm an adult, Dad, and I can see who I want too."

"Richard won't like this. You don't want to make him unhappy because he is very smitten with you, Maxine. He always has been, and I don't suggest you ruin your second chance with him. He won't wait around forever."

He's waited for 12 years, she thought, and every time he lays a hand on me I feel sick. "I'm not ready for a new relationship, and I don't think I will be for a long time. If he isn't patient enough to wait, well that is how it'll have to be."

"You're making a grave mistake here," William declared. "I'm going to make sure he calls you today from the office. Enjoy your day."

**1212121212121212**

"The sister knows? How? It's falling apart," Jimmy asked, as Kenny filled him in on the previous nights events. "Don't most hotels have peepholes in the door?"

"Caroline knows her pretty well, Jimmy, and she knew Max wouldn't have come back to her parents house lightly. I don't think she bought our story."

"Is she trustworthy?"

"I don't know. She thinks Max is nuts for throwing her life away. I think they care about each other…Max doesn't want to hurt her."

Jimmy sighed. "Keep her out of it. Morell is sending a team up there to start surveillance based on the evidence that we have so far. We have enough to issue warrants."

"You're just waiting for that final piece that'll bury them," Kenny finished for him.

**1212121212121212**

"Dad is at work, and Mom is at that Daughters of the American Revolution luncheon," Caroline said thoughtfully, as she studied a pair of boots in the window. Talk to me."

"Caro," Max replied dubiously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Kenny. Why you're here? Where is your daughter? You wouldn't of left her without good reason."

Max groaned internally. Emily, without both of now. I'm a terrible mom. "She's staying with friends. Kenny and I are done, I know that now."

Caroline shot her sister a dubious look. "Stop lying to me. This is about Josh isn't it? What do you think Dad did to him?"

"What?" Max asked, feeling her heart drop to her knees. "Danny and Jen killed him because of me. Dad had…You're insane."

"Don't lie to me! We're sisters, even if we haven't been close in years. Maxie, please, talk to me. You want something about me? Promise you won't arrest me for this? I like to hack into places where I'm not supposed to go. I don't steal or anything, but it's a challenge."

"Caroline," Max stuttered, shocked that her prim and proper sister was capable of that. "I really don't know what to say."

"Why don't we take a look at Dad's computer?"

Max felt herself beginning to cave at the thought of getting that final piece of the puzzle. "Okay, lets do it."

**1212121212121212**

"This is what we know so far," Morell began. "William Stewart donated five million dollars to Cornerstone mental hospital, and had Linwood Stevenson negotiate the adoption with the Robinsons. The cell phone number that the Robinsons contacted him was registered to him, and his wife had it in her possession."

"And he was killed because when he figured out who the baby was," Skeeter added. "Probably by Barrington. What else?"

"The donation that Stewart provided Cornerstone helped them turn a blind eye when Danny and Jen escaped," Jimmy interjected. "We have the director in custody now."

"Good. We have the phone records showing a connection between Linwood's phone and Cornerstone. As well as from Danny and Jen's hide away in France," Morell verified. "And Stewart was in France when they were killed."

"And you think that he killed them," Jimmy continued. "According to Max he likes to hunt, so he's probably a good shot."

"Now we just need to prove it," Morell said, as voices began to fill the room again. "What is this?"

**1212121212121212**

"Don't say anything about your hacking while were in there," Max hissed, outside the office door. "I mean it, Caro."

"Why? Oh," Caroline nodded. "This is like the movies."

"No, it's not," Max replied, as they walked toward the desk. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm a bored housewife whose kids are always off with their nanny. Believe me, Maxie, this is how I pass my time," Caroline said with a grim smile. "I'm just glad that I can put it to good use. Now shush."

Max perched on the side of the desk chair as Caroline's hands flew all over the keyboard. I'm not so sure about this, she thought, wishing she had called Kenny before they decided to do this. Shuddering she tuned back in when Caroline poked her.

"We're in," Caroline said with a grin. "It looks like Dad's been embezzling from the firm too, look at all of these transactions."

Max skimmed the names, and felt like someone punched her in the gut when she came to a pair. "Shit. Do you know who these two are?"

"Who? Vera Densh and Jay Venndis? Dad gave them a quarter million? Wow. Who are they?"

Max shook her head, as she read down the list. "That's the link. Can you copy this, put it on a disk or something?"

"Sure," Caroline agreed slowly. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here first," Max agreed, as Caroline copied the file. "Shit."

They both froze as they heard the muffled voices coming from the kitchen, and the footsteps heading down the hall.

"You need to relax, William," Richard said reassuring him. "I can handle Maxine, believe me. She's eating out of the palm of my hand."

"You better. I didn't like her attitude this morning."

"I guess Richard didn't see you last night," Caroline whispered, as Max slid the disk into her pocket. "Now what?"

**1212121212121212**

"Oh crap," Skeeter said. "They're going to get caught."

"Aren't they supposed to be at work? They better get out of there soon," Morell added, reaching for his phone. "What the hell were they thinking? Do you think your deputy had any idea how many holes this plan had in it?"

"I think she wanted to get the evidence, and get out of there," Jimmy replied, sounding calmer then he felt. "Shut up, and have your people standing by if they need them."

**1212121212121212**

"They're coming," Max hissed, glancing around the office. "Shit. In here."

Dragging Caroline with her, they squeezed into the closet. Shutting the door behind them, they scrunched into the far corner, as they heard the two men enter the room.

"Stop worrying William, about all of this. The thing with Maxine will work itself out. She'll divorce that guy, and the two of us will get married. Think of the money when our families come together," Richard prodded. "You can pay back the firm and then some."

"I know. My daughter is unpredictable though, as soon as her divorce goes through I want the two of you to get married. The sooner the better. Get her pregnant, something to tie her to you. Replace the child that we killed."

Max bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming, and she felt Caroline's hands gripping her tightly to keep her from springing out of the closet and throttling her father. Suspecting was one thing, Max thought wildly, but knowing that he killed Josh . . . I'm going to be sick.

She tuned back into the conversation outside as her father continued. "Michael's done a great job of keeping our financial transgressions covered though. We need your family's money to save the firm, Richard. It's a shame that Josh had to die, and we couldn't go our original route. The money is what matters now."

Max gripped Caroline, as tightly as she gripped her. Michael? Caroline's Michael? Shit, double shit.

"Where is my soon to be wife? I thought you said that she'd be here," Richard asked. "This would have been a good time to woo her, after seeing her husband."

"Do it tonight. Take her out some place nice, impress her. Be everything he isn't. Make her forget."

"We have to sit down with Michael again, see what we can do about covering the missing money. He's in this as deep as we are. Why don't we visit him now?"

Max felt her grip relax as she heard the door slam and a car start. Not even looking at Caroline, she shakily pushed her way out of the closet, not sure that she could keep the bile down that threatened to rise any longer. Taking a deep breath, she heard Caro stumble out behind her breathing heavily. They just looked at each other silently, as they processed to revelations that they just heard.

"I'm going to be sick," Max finally choked out, running for the bathroom. She heard Caro follow her out as she retched into the toilet. He killed my son for money? For money? Josh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry. You deserved so much better then this.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said, crouching down next to her. "I didn't know. God Michael. He had to have known . . . I'm so sorry."

Max just looked at her before replying. "Oh god Caro. It's so different hearing them say it, now we know for sure. Bastard killed Josh for money? I want him dead."

Caroline nodded, pulling her to her feet. "Me too. Come on, we have to get out of here. They might come back, and . . . lets get out of here. Make the calls you have to make."

**1212121212121212**

"Son of a bitch," Jimmy growled. "Money? That's what this whole thing is about? Money?"

Morell was talking softly into his phone. "Find them, and keep a tail on them. I don't want Stewart and Barrington getting away. And this Michael person. No, I don't know his last name. I'll find out. Thanks bye."

"Michael? Isn't Max's sister's husband named Michael?" Skeeter said slowly. "What was her last name again?"

"We met her at the wedding," Jimmy trailed off. "I don't remember."

"Hopefully she'll call," Morell interjected, "And we'll know then."

"I don't want to see him," Caroline argued. "Not yet. Maybe not ever. I don't think I could hide my disgust with him."

Max nodded. "I would love to be a fly on the wall in their conversation."

"I'm not so sure . . . I want to go get the kids out of school, and run far away from this. He's a murderer, Maxie, and he had to have known. If he's covering up the fact that Dad's embezzling . . . and it's somehow connected to Josh. I can't believe that I've been living with him all this time and I didn't know," Caroline gasped. "I can't go back there. God the kids. He wouldn't hurt them?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

Caroline shot her look before responding. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

Max just shook her head, as they hurried down the sidewalk. Fighting back her tears and screams the whole time. Kenny, she thought, I want to be home with him and Em. And Josh, always Josh. "Suspecting that Dad had something to do with this was one thing, but hearing him admit it . . . and it's all for money? I hate him Caro, and I really despise him for this."

"I didn't want to believe that Dad could do something like this. It's going to destroy Mom you know."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do? I'm going to assume that it's all on tape? And Michael? What am I supposed to say to him, Maxie? I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again."

"It's all on tape," she confirmed, still trying to digest the new information. "I don't want to believe it about Michael either. Just stay calm, natural for a little longer. If he doesn't suspect anything, you'll be fine."

"Is that what you've been doing?"

"Barely," Max replied, fishing her phone out of her purse, and sighing. "I'm going to call Kenny, and then go confirm things back in Rome."

"You're still together, aren't you?"

"Caro? That car back there? The black one? It's been behind us for the last 15 minutes . . . Does it look familiar to you?"

She glanced up in the rear view mirror before nodding. "Isn't that Dad's company car?"


	13. Crash

"Do you think that he knows? That they waited for us to leave," Caroline trailed off. "Oh God, are they going to kill us too?"

"Ssh. Stay calm, and keep driving," Max replied, willing herself to stay the same way, as she scribbled the information down. "License is 405-FRK, Massachusetts plates."

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied grabbing her phone, and forcing herself to think like a cop and not like a shattered mom. "Turn here, and see if they stay with us."

She jerked the car to the right, and cringed a bit when the tires squealed. "It's still there."

"Take the next left," Max added, glancing up. "Caro . . . I didn't mean to get you into this mess. That's why Kenny and I said what we said last night. We didn't want anyone else dragged into this."

"Don't apologize. I was the one who wanted to play detective," Caro replied, with a wry smile. "And I'm glad you two are still together. How about another right?"

"Go for it," Max replied, seeing the black car had gotten closer. "Head for the highway, while I see if I can get an id on this car that is stalking us."

Caroline fell silent, as Max punched the buttons on her phone with a hand she willed steady. "Hi Jimmy. It's Max."

"What the hell is going on out there? Are you okay? You got out of the house," Jimmy barked into the phone, more relieved then angry. "We're putting a tail on your father and Barrington."

"Well, I think I know where they are," Max replied, shooting the car another look, as Caroline screeched the car to the left. "Um, we, me and Caro, have someone following us. Since we left my parents. Can you run the plates for me? Shit!"

She flew forward, caught by the seatbelt, as the Mercedes rammed them from behind. Grabbing the dashboard, she steadied the phone, as Caroline frantically tried to straighten the car on the narrow street.

"Oh god," she cried. "Maxie? What's going on?"

Max shook her head, as Caro stomped on the gas pedal. "I'm not sure, just keep going. Jimmy? Massachusetts 405-FRK, black Mercedes. And they just hit us."

"Max? Hello?" Jimmy asked the dial tone after he jotted down the number. "Damn it! Punching a button on the computer in front of him he typed in the information that Max had given him, and called. "Skeeter!"

The younger man poked his head in. "What's going on?"

Jimmy didn't look up from his mission in front of him. "Find Max's cell phone number for me. Now. And Morell."

Skeeter nodded. "I know it. 555-8470. Why?"

"We just go disconnected. She and her sister are driving somewhere, and someone is trying to run them off of the road. Go get Morell."

**13131313131313**

"Why the hell didn't I charge the battery last night?" Max snapped in disgust. "Can I borrow yours?"

Caroline turned to look at her, as the screeched around another corner to avoid being rear ended. "Check my purse."

Max shot a quick look around the car. "Got it. Ugh."

The car shot forward, as the Mercedes collided with them again. " I can't control it!"

Max felt herself slam into the door, as the car began to skid. Caroline screamed in her ear, as they spun in a circle. Crunching metal echoed around them, until it all went black.

**13131313131313**

"She's not answering," Jimmy said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, before punching Kenny's hotel number. "Room 317 please."

Kenny snatched up the phone in the room, hoping it was Max. "Hello?"

"Kenny? Have you heard from Max today?" Jimmy said in way of a greeting. "Preferably in the last five minutes?"

"No," Kenny said slowly, not liking his boss' tone at all. "Jimmy, what's going on?

Jimmy filled him in on the scant details that he knew, before asking. "You have any idea of their plans this afternoon? Where they might be heading?"

"Shit, Max," Kenny replied, praying that she hadn't gotten in over her head. "They said lunch, and she was going to stop by after. I'll kill the bastard if he hurt her."

Jimmy didn't reprimand him for his comment. "Okay. Morell has his people on it, keep your phone on and don't do anything."

Kenny gritted his teeth, and decided he had done too much of that lately, while Max was off risking her neck. "You're telling me to sit here and wait while someone is trying to kill my wife? I sat around doing nothing while you guys looked for Josh, and I'm not going to wait until it's too late for Max too."

It's a huge city, Jimmy thought quickly. "Fine. Go, look. It's a black Mercedes 405-FRK, and a rental."

**13131313131313**

"Maxie?" Caroline whispered, feeling something warm drip down her face. "Maxie?"

"Hmm," Max mumbled, forcing herself to open her eyes. "Caro? Where are we? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she replied softly. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so . . . you?"

"It hurts to move."

Max forced herself to focus as she looked around the squashed interior of the car. "I'd say we were lucky. We have to get out of here . . . can you see anyone outside?"

"No," she replied, straining to see out the window. "Wait. What's that?"

Max smiled despite the pounding in her head. "Sirens."

**13131313131313**

"Rented to who? That's gotta be wrong," Jimmy said a lot more calmer then he felt. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He rented it this morning," the girl on the other end confirmed. "I remember because he said he wanted to treat his wife to something special."

"Could you identify him?," Jimmy asked hopefully.

"I think so. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," Jimmy replied. "Thanks for your help."

"Now what?" Skeeter asked. "It can't be good."

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "The car that was stalking Max and Caroline? It was rented to Kenny."

**13131313131313**

"Mild concussion, and you have some bruised ribs. You'll be sore for awhile, Mrs. Lacos, but very lucky considering the shape that your sister's car was in," the doctor said an hour later. "I'll give you something for the pain."

"Thanks. My sister? Is she okay . . . there was so much blood," Max trailed off.

"Broken arm, and some scrapes. You both pulled through very well," the doctor said with a smile. "And there are some people waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thanks," Max replied, wanting to check on Caro herself, as she glanced down at her blood stained clothes. "Can I see my sister?"

"She's getting her arm set, but your family is out front. You're free to go, Mrs. Lacos."

"Thanks," Max said again, wincing as she slid off of the table. Although I'd rather not see my family right now. Especially if they just tried to run me and Caro off of the road. Sliding her hand into her pocket, she felt the disk still securely in there.

"Maxie," Hannah cried. "Are you okay? Where is Caroline? What happened to the two of you?"

"Mom, I'm fine, and Caroline is getting a cast," Max replied, flinching as her mother threw her arms around her.

"The police are here," her father added coldly. "And they want to ask you a few questions. I told them I want this kept quiet. We can't take any more embarrassment."

"Okay," Max agreed, thinking if she wasn't so sore that she might choke him, or at least scream out to the police standing five feet away that her father killed Josh. "It's so blurry."

"Can you give us a description of the car?" the first cop asked. "Anything at all?"

"Black Mercedes, Massachusetts plates 405-FRK. It had tinted windows, so I didn't see how many people were inside," Max rattled off.

The cop look a little taken back by her adept description. "We found an abandon car fitting that description three blocks from your wreck, Mrs. Lacos. It was a rental."

"To whom?" her father asked. "I'm assuming you know."

"We've been you have been having marital difficulties? Is this true?"

Max eyed the cop warily before responding. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"And you went to see your husband last night? Did you two fight? Anything that might make him angry?"

"What is this? We didn't fight," Max asked slowly. "Kenny and I . . . we just talked."

"I understand that a custody suit is pending?"

"No," Max replied, glaring at her father. "There is no way that I would take Emily away from her father. Where are you going with all of this, Officer?"

"The car that we found, and most likely the one that ran you off of the road was rented by your husband," he informed her. "We got the rental papers, and credit card numbers."

Max stared at him like he lost his mind, and couldn't think of one thing to say back to him.

**13131313131313**

"That's crap," Skeeter declared. "Could Kenny even afford to rent a Mercedes?"

"The Boston PD arrested him a few minutes ago, according to my sources," Morell said joining them. "Apparently they have the rental agreement, his credit card number, and a possible signature."

"Shit," Jimmy said. "And the motive would be to keep his wife from leaving him, and taking his child? We have enough evidence to hang Stewart and Barrington, and if your people explain that to the Boston PD that should get him off."

"You would think so. William Stewart is a very powerful man," Morell replied. "With powerful connections. He obviously didn't want your two deputies to get back together, and wanted to secure that it didn't happen. Which means that he believed Max's story. This set up happened fast, so there are sure to be holes in it."

"So? We have him confessing to killing Josh on tape! Get your god damned warrants and arrest the man! I have two deputies up there! One is now in jail, and the other . . . where the hell is Max anyway?"

"Hospital," Morell confirmed. "With a concussion and some bruised ribs. The sister broke an arm. They're both fine. The warrants will be issued tomorrow."

**13131313131313**

"He's in custody," William continued. "He won't be bothering you again."

Max just stared at him, and couldn't believe that she actually hated him more now then she did in the afternoon. "What? Kenny would never do this! We have problems, but he would never try to kill me!"

"You were going to take his child away from him," the officer chimed him. "That makes men do strange things."

"I wasn't taking Em away from him! He knew that," Max cried, feeling like she was losing her mind. "What is wrong with all of you? Where is he? I want to see him."

"Not tonight, not ever," William declared, laying a hand on her arm. "You're coming home to rest, and tomorrow this will all seem like a bad dream."

"Don't touch me," Max snapped, yanking herself away and not able to take any more. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I want to see my husband. This has all been some terrible mistake."

She stumbled back from them, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Caro, I'm sorry, I can't wait. I'll come check on you later.

"Maxie," Hannah called. "Come back. I know this seems crazy now, but you need to rest. Get a fresh perspective for tomorrow."

Max swallowed, and took a deep breath to steady herself. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm going. Bye."

Fleeing out the double doors into the darkness, Max prayed that it would all be okay.

**13131313131313**

Caroline did her best not to glare at Michael, as he held her hand and talked to her. What do I say to him? He helped Dad embezzle money and cover it up? He knew that they helped kill Josh?

"Caroline, Caroline," he said quietly. "What did your sister drag you into now?"

"Nothing," she sighed, avoiding eye contact. "It was just some freak accident."

"That's not what the police said," Michael countered. "Maxine's husband? He rented the car that the police found that matches the description. They hauled him in for questioning, and are most likely going to arraign him in the morning."

Caroline looked at her husband in shock, "Are you serious? No, I've met him, he still loves her. He wouldn't…What is this?"

**13131313131313**

Max gasped in her flight from the hospital, and paused to catch her breath as she rounded the corner. "Oh shit. What is happening?"

Ignoring the rain pounding around her, and soaking her blood stained jeans and green shirt, she flew down flew down the street. I deal with the pain later, she thought, ignoring the searing in her ribs. I have to fix this now. It's all gone to far. Climbing the steps one by one into the Boston PD, she burst through the doors as if she was on fire.

"Can we help you? Mam?" an officer called, taking in the soaked, dirty, bruised woman standing there. "Excuse me?"

"You have my husband in custody. I want to see him," Max replied, a lot more calmly then she felt. "Now."

"And who would that be?"

"Kenny Lacos," Max informed him. "Where is he?"

"Oh him. You're his wife? The one he tried to kill?"

"He didn't try to kill me," Max argued, frustrated. "Where is my husband?"

"He's being questioned," he trailed off, glancing behind him at the sound of doors opening and voices. "Or he was."

"Kenny," Max cried, as he came into view and pushing past the officer. "Kenny!"

Kenny just stared at her in amazement, as he took in his bruised, battered, and drenched wife. I'll kill whoever did this to her, he thought wildly. He longed to hold her, as she stumbled into him and grasped his hands in hers.

"Are you okay? Shit, Max, I was worried about you," he got out before her. "Are you hurt?"

"It'll heal," she answered, shaking off the hands trying to pull her back. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Max."

"Don't argue with me! This thing has gone to far! You didn't do this!"

Kenny gripped her hands in his, and saw the wildly stubborn, head strong, woman he had fallen in love with, even if she looked like a drowned rat at the moment. "You can't do anything. Not now, you know how this works."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you," she snapped back, turning to the officer pulling her back. "Would you let go of me?"

"Mam, you're causing a scene," he said calmly. "Would you please step back?"

"Not without my husband. He didn't do anything."

"Evidence says he tried to kill you."

"He didn't," Max declared, interlocking her fingers with his and looking up at him. "Kenny, I can't leave you here. Not after everything we've been through. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, still not believing that this was happening. It seemed surreal to him, and looking at Max who looked like someone had beaten her made him want to throttle people. "Listen to me, Honey."

"That is enough," a voice boomed from behind them. "Maxine, your father said you were probably here. You're coming home now, and we'll sort this mess out for you."

"Go to hell, Richard," Max spat back. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You'd rather stay with a murderer? He tried to kill you today, so how do you know he didn't kill Josh?"

"Believe me I know," Max snapped, wanting to scream that the FBI would probably be at his doorstep the next morning. "I'm staying."

"You're not going back to your parent's house either," Kenny said softly in her ear. "You still have the hotel key? Go there, wait. The arraignment is at nine tomorrow. Max, it'll be okay."

"Come on," Richard demanded, grabbing her arm. "Let them take this asshole away."

Max shot Kenny a desperate look, as Richard yanked her away. "Let go of me!" Raising her knee, she jammed it in his crotch. Feeling mild satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground, she turned back to Kenny. "You'll be okay? You promise me that?"

"Call Jimmy," he called back to her, as he was led away and another officer helped Richard to his feet. "Let him know what's going on!"

Max nodded, and wanted to weep as she watched him being dragged away from her. Oh Kenny, what are we doing here? What happened to our life? It was so perfect…we were so happy. Backing slowly away from Richard she fled into the night for the second time that day.

**13131313131313**

"Your daughter left? I had more I need to tell her," the nurse said rejoining Hannah and William in the waiting area. "In her condition I don't want her overdoing the painkillers."

"What condition?" William asked.

The doctor regarded the older couple silently before replying. "Well, you do know that she is pregnant? Almost four months along, so I hope she knows at least."

"Pregnant," Hannah gasped. "Are you sure?"

"It probably belongs to him," William snapped. "This changes things."

"She didn't say anything William. I wonder if she even knows . . . Maxie has been through so much, she'll be thrilled," Hannah trailed off. "We should do something to celebrate."

"We'll have to add this child into the custody suit," William continued ignoring his wife, as Caroline and Michael joined them. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Caroline said flatly, feeling like the biggest sell out. Maxie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. "Is Maxie okay? Where is she?"

"You're sister decided to run off," William replied angrily. "To see her husband, the same one that tried to kill both of you today."

Caroline shook her head, as her blood boiled. "Kenny wouldn't do that. He loves her, Dad, despite whatever their problems are, he loves her."

"Why don't you tell your father why you know that?" Michael demanded. "Or should I?"

"I followed," Caroline choked out, Maxie I'll make this up to you I swear. "Please don't hurt me, Michael."

"There is a lot going on here," he countered. "Do you want this family destroyed? Do you? Do you want our kids to grow up in poverty? For everything that I've worked for to be taken away?"

Caroline shook her head, terrified of what he might do to her, or their children if she resisted. "No. I followed Maxie the other night when she went to meet Kenny. I didn't believe her when she said that it was over between them because they were so happy together. I went to their hotel . . . And they were in bed together."

"What! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" William demanded.

"She said it was just sex, that they were always good at that. I didn't believe her, just because of the way Kenny looked at her. They love each other, they're getting back together."

"That's great," Hannah cried. "With Maxie being pregnant and all."

**13131313131313**

Max pushed open the door to Kenny's hotel room wearily, and wondered how in the last 24 hours everything went to hell. She hurt, both physically and emotionally and glancing at her reflection in the mirror made her wince. I look like a wet dog that got it by a bus. Or a Mercedes. Pushing her hair off of her face, she sunk down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the phone, and punched in a familiar set of numbers. Closing her eyes briefly she prayed that they had answers on the side. "Jimmy," she said softly, wanting to weep when he picked up.

"Max," he cut her off before she could say anything. "Are you okay? Not hurt?"

"I'm fine. It'll heal," she replied. "The rest of it . . . they think Kenny did this."

"We know," Jimmy confirmed."Morell and his staff are working on getting it thrown out of court. Did you see the driver?"

"No. Tinted windows. What the hell happened, Jimmy? The arraignment is tomorrow at nine. I can't believe I just left him there."

"Where?"

Max sighed and filled him in on running out of the hospital in the pouring rain and down to the Boston PD. "And Richard showed up. My Dad sent him."

"Interesting," Jimmy replied, trying to picture the scene she just described. "Where are you now?"

"Kenny's hotel . . . I couldn't go back to that house tonight Jimmy. Not after what Caro and I heard and found, and this. Sorry, I couldn't."

"You've done more then enough," Jimmy replied, hearing the tremble in her voice. "Wambaugh and I are flying out tomorrow morning. Do you need anything?"

"Could you give Em a hug for me?"

**13131313131313**

"Well where did she go Richard? You were supposed to bring her home," William raged.

"She kicked," he argued weakly. "Then she was gone. I don't know, William. She was upset, hurt, and confused. She could be anywhere."

"I know where she'll be tomorrow, "William said more calmly. "I'm sure she'll go to the courthouse to see him being arraigned. I think it's time to start playing hardball."

Richard smiled slowly. "How so?"

"We'll force her to sign the papers by having the charges against him dropped with the condition she divorce him when it's over. Make her do what we want. This can't drag out any longer."

**13131313131313**

Max paced around Kenny's room at the seven the next morning, waiting for the gift shop downstairs to bring up some clothes. Wrapping his shirt tight against her body she inhaled his scent off of it. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she decided the shower had done wonders. At least there isn't dry blood stuck to my head anymore, although that bruise is kind of gross. And these scrapes all over my arms.

Rummaging through his bag for a brush, she paused as she came up with some more pictures. Flipping through them with a small smile, she sat down on the bed.

"Oh Kenny," she sighed, looking at one of the two of them taken almost 10 years ago. "Were we ever that young?"

Em and Josh, Max thought, looking at the next one, and all four of us. What happened to the family that we were not so long ago. How did it all fall apart so fast?

Jumping slightly, she went to answer the door. "Hi? Thanks. Yeah just charge it to the room. Thanks."

Shutting it as quickly as she opened the door, Max slid on the white linen skirt and long sleeve blue tee-shirt. "At least it covers most of the bruises and cuts."

Running a brush through her long hair she decided that she didn't look to bad for someone who was in a car wreck yesterday. Sliding her feet into the white slides, and slung her purse over her shoulder, she wondered how she was supposed to get through this.


	14. Testimony

"This evidence is circumstantial, and the credit card that was used doesn't exist! The police have no credit card number because the rental was paid for in cash," the public defender railed. "There is nothing to hold my client on."

"On the contrary," the D.A. interjected. "A custody suit was looming between your client and his wife. That provides a motive, and his signature was on the rental papers."

"My client's wife even said that he didn't do this."

"Is she here?" the judge asked interrupting the two arguing attorneys. Kenny turned back to look at her, and she looked as lost as he felt at that moment. "I would like to hear why she thinks that."

Max felt herself flush, as she stood shakily. "That would be me. Good morning your honor."

"Would you care to address the court? Could I have your name please?"

She felt Kenny's eyes on her, and she wanted nothing more then to get him out of this terrible mess. She nodded. "Maxine Lacos. There wasn't going to be a custody suit or a divorce. We were working out our differences, and I know my husband better then anyone. He isn't capable of this, and he loves me. He would never do something that would intentionally hurt me, or our family."

"That was spoken like a true abuse victim," the D.A. chimed in. "He has no alibi, and we have his signature on the rental papers. And a strong motive."

"The signature isn't confirmed, and the motive is apparently fabricated," the public defender argued. "This is a case of our district attorney trying to spin straw into gold. There is nothing to indict on!"

"Save it for discovery," the judge ordered. "Since the evidence is scarce, but there I'm going to release him on his own recognizance. Grand jury on Wednesday. Dismissed. Next."

Max let out a deep breath she didn't that she was holding. It's a start, she thought, wanting to throw herself into his arms and never let go. It'll get thrown out, it has too. Walking slowly and silently out the crowded courtroom, Kenny took her hand in his.

"Don't look," he hissed in her ear. "You're father and Barrington just walked in. Keep your head down."

"They were kind of pissed at me last night," Max replied. "Richard looks better then last time I saw him."

"Was is wrong of me to be happy when you did that?"

"It was one of the highlights of my week. Oh no. I think they spotted us," Max said quietly, as she saw them start to stride over. "Now what?"

"Keep walking," Kenny replied, squeezing her hand tightly and pulling her through the crowd. "No way are they getting near you again."

"Maxine! We need to talk to you," William called across the corridor. "Now."

"This isn't what he seems! You can't believe what he tells you," Richard chimed in. "The man is a killer!"

Kenny tightened his grip on her hand in an effort to not go over there and slug both of them. Looking down at Max, he saw how pale she had gotten, and it was hard to ignore the bruises he could see. We'll nail them for this, Honey, he promised silently, as Richard and William pushed through crowd toward them.

"Don't let them get to you," Kenny whispered in her ear. "This will work itself out."

"Will it? I'm positive that they both had something to do with this. The car that hit us looked exactly like Dad's company car. We thought it was at first," Max shot back. "Think you can control yourself?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who kicked Barrington last night."

"What do you think that you're doing Maxine? You must know how this looks," William said shooting them both a death glare. "He tried to kill you, and probably killed your son. What do you think you're doing defending him?"

"Dad. Shut up," Max blurted out. "No matter how many times you say that I won't believe it."

"I thought all you wanted was to get away from this man," Richard noted. "You two look very cozy to me. Caroline told us some interesting things last night. I guess pain medication works well."

Max froze, and struggled to find her voice again. Shit. They know. Caro what did you do?

"Sure she did," Kenny said not missing a beat. "Like what? It seems like your entire family does nothing but hate each other. I wouldn't believe anything any of you said."

"Oh so you weren't in bed with my fiancé," Richard sneered. "She said she was so shocked that she had to leave. She couldn't believe that you would do that to me. How could you betray me like that?"

"Your fiance," Kenny repeated trying to keep a straight face, as he glanced down at Max. "Did you forget to tell me something here, Max? Last I checked we were still married."

She shook her head, dumbfounded. "When did you propose Richard? And when did I accept?"

"It's all been planned," William added. "It's for the good of the family."

"Right," Max drawled nodding. "Kenny? Can we go? We still have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Kenny replied, squeezing her hand and pulling her in closer. "See ya."

"You get back here," William demanded, grabbing his daughter's free arm. "You're not going anywhere with this man! You are coming home where you belong, and he'll be in prison! You listen to me, Maxine! We have plans, big plans."

Max yanked free of his grasp, and spat back. "Really? You'll have to kill me before that happens Dad. But you're getting good at that, aren't you?"

**141414141414**

Caroline glanced around her empty bedroom, and heard faint noises in the distance. Michael, she thought, Michael what happened to us. A frightening thought entered her mind, Dad said he picked you for me . . . and all he seems to care about is money. Is that why you married me? For money? So that you could work for Dad. It's been 15 years together . . . and it's all been a lie.

"Mom? Are you awake?"

"Hi sweetie," Caroline said with a small smile. "I'm awake. Come in, and talk to me."

Fourteen year old Samantha entered cautiously. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll live," Caroline replied. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to cry.

Samantha shook her head. "And Aunt Maxie? She was with you?"

"She's okay too. Tell me what's wrong."

"I was scared Mom. I didn't think that you were coming back. Dad said someone tried to kill you."

"We had a car accident," Caroline said soothingly, wanting to throttle Michael for scaring her like that. "Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

**141414141414**

Kenny all but pulled Max out of the courthouse, as she glared back at her father and Richard the whole time. Wrapping her securely against him, he wasn't sure what she was going to do. We both can't be arraigned today, he thought wryly.

"You okay to walk? You gotta be sore," Kenny asked. "Max? Honey? It's fine, they're gone."

"It's not fine," she shot back, spinning around to face him. "Kenny! You could be indicted for attempted murder in three days! Not to mention the rest of this!"

"Max, it's not gonna happen," Kenny replied, trying to convince himself as well. "You're speech was great by the way. If it comes to that, we show the judge what we've been doing and why. Your family probably had something to do with the accident, and there is enough probable cause to show that."

She looked up to the sky for inspiration. "What happened to our life, Kenny? It was so perfect. Look at us! Me lying to my family to see if they had something to do with Josh's murder! And the arraignment this morning? Is this what you pictured our life like when we got married?"

"No. I pictured you wearing an apron, and making apple pies," he replied, trying to lighten the mood. "Honey, this is so close to being over. I promise you that I'm not going to prison."

Max sighed and shook her head. "I know . . . Just keeping all this inside for this long. I don't think I should be alone in a room with my Dad. I don't know what I would do. Hearing him yesterday . . . How could he do that?"

"Do what?"

Max stared at him for a long instance. "You don't know. Why would you? Caro and I, before the accident, went to our parents. She wanted to look at his computer, see if she could find anything."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Our Dad paid a quarter million dollars to Jay Venndis and Vera Densh," Max replied. "We copied the file, but then Dad and Richard came home. We ducked into a closet, as they came into the office. Kenny . . . what they said. It made me sick."

"Hey, Honey, don't cry," he said softly, as they came to the hotel. "Just tell me okay? It can't be that bad?"

"You think? Dad told Richard that he should get me pregnant to replace the child that they killed."

**141414141414**

"No answer," Jimmy said hanging up the phone. "I tried the room, and both of their cell phones. I don't like this. Where the hell are your warrants Morell?"

"Here," he said fishing them out of his briefcase. "We'll arrest Stewart and Barrington in the morning, and get these charges against your deputy thrown out. No problem."

"Right," Jimmy agreed, not sure he believed that. "I'd feel better knowing where the hell they both are. And how the arraignment went."

Morell shrugged. "I couldn't find that out yet. Try Max again. Maybe she can tell you."

**141414141414**

Kenny stared at her, and just tried to process her words. "Max? You're serious?"

Max nodded slowly, seeing the horror in his eyes. "It was the worst thing that I ever heard . . . Caro had to hold me back from jumping out of the closet."

"Bastards."

"I know," she agreed softly. "It's different knowing for sure."

Kenny just looked at her without saying anything right away. "Yeah it is."

"This thing won't stop ringing," Max said, fishing her phone out of her purse. Glad for the change of subject she decided to answer this time. "Hello?"

"I've been trying to call you for an hour," Jimmy stated. "Where have you been?"

"The courthouse," Max replied, mouthing Jimmy to Kenny. "What's going on?"

"Where are you? What happened at the arraignment?"

"Standing in front of the hotel. The arraignment? Released on his own recognizance with grand jury on Wednesday."

"Morell and I are in room 325. Come up because the four of us have a lot to talk about. Wambaugh's here too."

"Okay," Max agreed. "Give us five minutes."

"Jimmy's here?"

"And Morell and Wambaugh. Let's go on up I guess. Maybe this whole thing will finally be over."

"Max? What your father said about Josh . . . was it recorded?"

Max nodded slowly, as he hugged her tightly. "Yeah. We were in his office."

"That's something at least. C'mon."

**141414141414**

"Hi Mom, Dad," Caroline said, limping down the stairs of her townhouse. "Oh, Richard. Hi to you too."

"We need to talk to you Caroline about what you said at the hospital," William stated.

"I told you what I meant," Caroline replied weakly, wondering how Maxie had pulled this off for almost two weeks. "I figured if I knew that they were getting back together, you did too."

"So you thought I ran you off of the road? You think I'm capable of that?"

Caroline paused, and thought of the information that she had learned just yesterday. "No. Dad I had just been in a bad car accident, and I didn't know what I was saying."

"Really? You seemed to know what you were saying when you accused your father of killing Josh," Hannah whispered.

"What was that about? Or were you getting that from your sister?" William drawled. "Is that what Maxine thinks? Is that why she's here?"

"The kids are off with the nanny, Caroline," Michael said joining them."So why don't you tell us?"

**141414141414**

"Good work," Morell stated, "How are you feeling?"

Max shot him a dark look, aching physically and emotionally all over. "I've been better. Thanks."

"Have a seat," Jimmy added, his relief that they were both alive and well knew no bounds. "We've got some things to discuss. It's good to see you both in one piece."

"First off tomorrow morning we're going to get these charges against you thrown out," Morell said to Kenny. "We have video of Stewart and Barrington at the bank, so they weren't driving the car. They might of had someone hired to follow them, but we'll work on that. Secondly, the two of them are going to be arrested based on the evidence we found here. There is enough to hang them with."

Max glanced up at Kenny, as she fished the disk out of her purse. "This is what Caro got off of the computer. Those Swiss bank account numbers you were looking for were on there too."

"Can we be there?" Kenny asked, still processing it all. "When you bring them in?"

Morell and Jimmy exchanged a look that they didn't miss, as Jimmy finally said. "Is that the best idea? I know how rough this has been on the both of you."

"I think that we've earned it," Max countered. "We need to see this through to the end Jimmy. He murdered our son."

"Come," Morell finally said.

**141414141414**

"Please," Caroline begged. "I was upset and frustrated. I didn't like the thought of Maxie ending her marriage so quickly, and I was just thinking aloud."

"Liar," William hissed. "Try again."

"Why are you doing this? Please I'm your daughter," Caroline cried. "You don't want to hurt me!"

"There is a lot of money at stake here," Richard replied coldly. "And none of us are going to prison for this. We covered up our tracks to well. Tell us, Caroline."

William stuck his gun in her face. "You have ten seconds to start talking, or you might end up like the rest of them."

Maxie, I'm sorry, she thought, please forgive me. "Okay! Please I hate guns. Put it away. I'll tell you!"

"Good," William agreed. "Talk."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Maxie thinks that you killed Josh, Dad, and that you hired those two people from the mental institution to do it. Then they killed that couple in Michigan when they figured out who they were. They called you, and you told them to kill Josh because your first attempt to get rid of him didn't work."

"And why would I do this?"

Caroline smiled, hating them all. "As you said there is a lot of money at stake here."

"You think that I would kill my grandson for money?"

"I know it, and so does she. I think you both confirmed it when you told Richard to knock her up to replace the child that you killed."

**141414141414**

"I told you it would work out," Kenny said later, as the two of them settled back into his room. "You were great by the way. At the station last night and today."

Max shot him an amused look, as she let herself relax some. "Last night? I don't even think I knew what I was doing. I just ran out of the ER into that rain. I needed to go find you."

Kenny grinned at remembering the way she threw herself at him. "You looked like a drowned dog. But a cute one."

"You always think I'm cute," Max replied flippantly, as he pulled her into his arms. "Hmm."

"You okay?"

"Except for the bruised ribs," Max trailed off. "And . . . I think I'm going to puke."

Wrenching free of his grasp she dove into the bathroom just in time. Gagging a little, she slumped back against the wall.

"Max?"

"I'm fine," she said, glancing up as more bile rose. "No."

Kenny just stood and watched her as she choked some more out. "Uh, Honey?"

"What's wrong with me?," she groaned. "Is this what I get for running four blocks in a rainstorm with a concussion?"

Kenny knelt down, and put his palm on her head. "You're not warm. Can you get up?"

She stood shakily. "Thanks. I don't know what that was."

"Ssh, lean on me."

**141414141414**

"I don't know anything else," Caroline cried. "Maxie just wanted to see if you would let anything slip!"

"And we did," Richard answered slowly. "Now what do we do?"

William tossed the phone over to Caroline. "Call her, and do exactly what I tell you to."

"We don't want to have to hurt yo,u Caroline," Michael added. "Do what he says."

"Did you ever love me Michael? Or was it just about the money? These past 15 years . . . were they all a lie?"

"I provided you with everything you could have wanted," he replied. "And now you go and screw it up. Is this what you wanted? I don't want the kids to grow up without a mother, but that is starting to look like a viable option. Do what he says."

She nodded again. "Okay."

**141414141414**

"Hmm that feels nice," Max whimpered, as Kenny massaged her shoulders. "I love it when you touch me."'

"I like it too," he whispered, kissing her neck, as the phone rang. "Think we should answer that?"

"Probably," she answered, as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Hello? Hey, how are you feeling?"

Max glanced up at him, curious about who he was talking to. Settling her head on his shoulder, she wanted the whole world to disappear. Just for an hour, she thought, that should be enough.

"Yeah, she's here. I know she was worried about you. Hold on," he continued, passing the phone down. "It's Caroline. She wants to talk to you."

She sat up a bit to take it. "I meant to call her earlier."

"You had a lot going on," he replied. "She sounds upset."

"Caro?" Max asked, as Kenny continued to hold her close. "How are you feeling? I was worried about you for awhile."

"Dad said you went running out of the hospital after you found out Kenny was arrested for running us off of the road," Caroline replied softly. "So I was worried about you too."

"I'm okay," Max replied softly. "Everything else is going to be too. I promise you that."

"I need to talk to you, Maxie. Today, and not on the phone," Caroline said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "Could we get together?"

Max bit her lip, not liking the fear she was hearing in her sister's voice. "Caro? Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Caroline cried. "It is. Please, I just need to talk to you about what's been going on, and I'm afraid to do it on the phone. I'm scared for me, the kids, and I don't know what Dad is going to do. Could you come to the house?"

Max swallowed, and didn't like the gnawing feeling in her gut. "Your house? It might take awhile for me to get out there. How about if we meet downtown? Sort of half way in between?"

Caroline swallowed, as she glanced at the people watching her. "I kind of hurt, Maxie. Could you come? Please? I really need you now."

"Okay," Max sighed, shooting Kenny a concerned look. "I'll come. How about around four?"

"I'll see you then," Caroline replied hanging up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenny asked, as she hung up. "You're puking all over the place, and you were in a car wreck yesterday."

"I only threw up twice," Max argued weakly. "Something is wrong, Kenny. She didn't sound like herself . . . What did Richard say? About pain medication making people talk?"

"You don't think," Kenny trailed off. "Would she do that?"

"If they threatened her or the kids, I know she would," Max replied quietly. "Shit. If she told them everything . . . Do you think that Em is safe?"

"We can check," Kenny said, tossing her the phone. "Call Skeeter. I'm gonna go get Morell and Jimmy. They might get their arrests sooner then they planned."

**141414141414**

"She's coming," Caroline whimpered. "What are you going to do? Please, please don't hurt me. Or Maxie. She's been through so much that I don't think she knows what she's doing anymore. She would never hurt her family."

"That's what we're here to make sure of," William replied coldly. "I want to know exactly what she knows, and who she told. Then we'll take care of all of them."

Caroline swallowed. "Why did you kill Josh, Dad? What purpose did it solve?"

"I think I'll wait for your sister before I answer that."

**141414141414**

Max looked up, as the three men came back. Kenny looked at her expectantly, and she nodded at him.

"You're not going anywhere," Jimmy said in way of greeting. "Especially near your family."

"I can't just leave Caro in there," Max argued. "My Dad's gone crazy or something, and we don't know what he'll do to her."

"Are you sure she was in some sort of danger?" Morell asked.

"She's a bad liar, she always has been," Max replied. "Something is wrong. I could tell by listening to her. I don't know what she told him, but it can't be good."

"We'll assume it's everything," Morell sighed, giving Max a shrewd look. "You're not going in there alone. Or unarmed."

"She's not going at all," Kenny cut in. "She was in a car wreck yesterday, and she's been throwing up this afternoon. Max is in no shape for some confrontation!"

"I agree," Jimmy added. "We've been lucky so far. No need for Max to stick her neck out anymore then has been."

"That's my sister in there," Max interjected, hating that fact that they were talking about her like she wasn't in the room. "We can take all of the safety precautions you want, but don't ask me to just ignore her. I can't."

"I'll have my people surround the house," Morell added. "They won't be able to do anything to her."

Kenny looked at Max dubiously, as he took her hand in hers. Ignoring the other occupants in the room. "It's been a rough few days, Honey, and I don't want you going into something where you can hurt."

"I know," she agreed softly. "I can't just leave her Kenny. You understand that, I know you do."

He saw the determination set on her face, and knew he was losing the battle. "Be careful."

**141414141414**

"Four pm," Richard declared, peering out the window. "So where is she?"

"You didn't somehow tip her off?" William demanded. "Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head, wishing that she did. He's going to kill us both, I know that he is. Maxie, I'm sorry. So, so, so, sorry for this. "I didn't. She said that she would come, and she meant it."

"There," Richard pointed to the car. "Go answer the door, Caroline. We'll wait here."

She stood shakily, and moved to the front door. Glancing at the rental car in the drive, Caroline gauged their chances of making a run for it. We'd be dead before we made it she realized, they'd shoot us from the living room. What the hell do we do now? Throwing open the door before she had a chance to knock. "Hi, I've been waiting."

"Sorry, city traffic," Max replied slowly, taking in her sister's stricken expression. "Are you okay?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Maxie. They said that they would kill me."

Max nodded, not surprised when he father loomed in front of them. "Why don't you tell us what you've been up to, Maxine?"


	15. Shots

"Looks like she was right," Morell murmured. "I almost wish she wasn't."

Kenny gritted his teeth, and had to hold himself back from charging in there. "You're not the only one. If anything happens to her."

"She's made it this far," Jimmy interjected. "Let's move in. You've got you warrants."

Morell nodded. "We've got to wait. I want to make sure that they're all in there. She's wired, and has a glock. Have some faith in your deputy."

"Oh I do. She's been under a ton of stress latel, Morell, and I'm worried that she may have reached her breaking point."

**1515151515**

"Dad," Max said carefully, not giving anything away. "I didn't know that you would be here. Caro? Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"There is a lot she told us though," Richard said joining them. "And you're going to tell us the rest, Darling."

Max bit her lip, as Richard grabbed her forearms and jerked her forward. Feeling his breath in her face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you'll end up like your son," William said coldly. "And I might just knock off your sister for good measure."

"Why Dad? He was just a baby," Max practically whispered, needing to know. "I'll tell you anything you want, but . . . why?"

William smiled indulgently at his younger daughter. "I had it all planned out, and I was actually going to take both of your offspring while you were visiting. Those two lunatics were more then happy to help, especially after I gave them all that money. I was going to sell them to the Robinsons. Linwood set that part up, and then save them for you later."

"Why?"

"For the money of course. The firm is going under, and when I convinced you to marry Richard, we would receive enough cash to fix it," William said simply. "And then you would have been where you belonged."

Max shook her head in disbelief, despite knowing it was true before walking in the door. "How could you? He was your grandson!"

Richard dragged her into the living room, and tossed her on the empty couch. "Shut your mouth. We're going to ask the questions now."

"Go to hell," Max spat back at him, wondering why the FBI wasn't bursting through the doors yet. "I hate you for this."

"Oh, you'll answer," William replied, putting a gun to Caroline's head. "Or you'll watch your sister die."

Max bit her lip. "Fine."

"Who else is involved in this?" Richard demanded. "And what did you tell them?"

"No one," Max replied quietly, trying not to picture Caroline dying in front of her. "I did this on my own."

"What about your husband?" Michael chimed in. "I assume the rumors of your marital troubles are unfounded?"

"No," Max stressed. "He doesn't know, he just thinks I lost my mind."

"I don't believe you," Hannah gasped. "All you've done is lie to us since you've been here! I defended you! You tried to destroy our family, and you couldn't be bothered to tell us that you're pregnant!"

**1515151515**

"She's pregnant?" Jimmy asked. "Did you know that?"

Kenny shook his head, dumbfounded. "Pregnant? Max isn't pregnant."

"Her family seems to think that she is," Morell interjected. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. She would of told me that," Kenny replied, stunned by her Mom's announcement. "She isn't pregnant."

"She was sick this afternoon," Jimmy argued. "That's usually a sign of pregnancy."

"She has a concussion," Kenny stressed, not wanting to believe that she would keep something like this from him. "She would of said something, Jimmy, and wouldn't have walked into this situation if she was. she can be reckless, but...she wouldn't of."

"We'll be sure to ask her when she comes out," Morell replied. "Until then, stand by."

**1515151515**

"I'm what?" Max cried. "Mom! Who said I was pregnant? That's the first I've heard of it. I'm not pregnant, Mom."

"Really? That's not what your doctor said last night in the ER," William countered, as Max sat back in shock. "You're almost four months along. I would hate to kill another one of my grandchildren because you won't cooperate with me."

"You're all insane," Max whispered, looking at them. "Do you hear yourselves?"

"Here is how this is going to work. You're going to sign the divorce and custody papers. Right now. You're going to marry Richard, and we'll never talk about this again," William said. "I want no argument from you, Maxine, or Caroline dies."

Help, she thought, Kenny, Jimmy, Morell? Where are you? Aren't you supposed to sweep in about now? They're going to shoot Caro, and probably me at some point. Help.

"Okay," she whispered. " Just let her go, Dad. She doesn't have anything to do with any of this. Don't hurt her."

"Sign," he demanded, tossing the pile at her. "Do it."

Max gritted her teeth, hating herself, as she scribbled across the line. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Very," William smiled. "Get up. We're going to take a trip down to the courthouse to file these before you change your mind."

Max shot a desperate look at Caroline, who Michael was holding against his chest. "Mom? Mom, please?"

"We're going to be such a happy family, Maxie."

**1515151515**

"Go," Morell commanded. "Go. We can't wait anymore."

Kenny kept a wary eye on the house, and processed the idea that Max might actually be pregnant. How couldn't she know, he thought, and four months? That's a hell of a long time. Four months ago . . . maybe right before she went to Boston the first time? Or that first night back after Josh was gone? Watching the FBI storm into the house he prayed that he would have the chance to ask her.

"She'll come out of this all right. She's a fighter," Jimmy said quietly. "Morell will make sure of it."

Kenny nodded silently, as he wondered how he let Max talk him into this in the first place.

**141414141414**

"What was that?" William asked, as the front door crashed open. "What the hell is this?"

Max jerked herself free, as the Morell and his men thundered into Caro's living room. Stumbling backward toward her sister, her only thought was to get her out of here unscathed.

"Freeze FBI," Morell shouted. "Everyone on the floor!"

Richard raised his gun, and whirled around. "You bitch! You lying bitch!"

"I said freeze," Morell shouted. "No one has to get hurt here."

"You don't know what you're doing," William sneered.

"All of you drop your weapons," Michael called calmly, raising a knife to Caroline's throat. "Or I will kill her."

"Don't listen to him," Caroline screamed. "He's going to do it either way!"

Good call, Caro, Max thought, as she pulled herself to her feet. William waved his weapon through the air. "I don't think a dead bystander looks good in your FBI file, Agent."

"Neither does letting a family of serial killers walk out," Morell countered. "We can talk here, William. What do you need?"

"Get the hell out of here, and let my family and I deal with this. That's what I want. Your interference is uncalled for."

"I could do that for you," Morell said calmly. "But you'll have to do something for me. Let Caroline walk out of here, as a show of good faith, and I'll get my people out of here."

"We also need transportation out of here," William continued. "And I don't want anyone to follow us. If we do, she dies."

Max swallowed, as her father pointed at her. He's going to kill me, she thought wildly, as Morell shot her glance. She nodded, not looking at him, because there was no way in hell that she was letting Caroline go in her place.

**141414141414**

"Shit," Kenny said quietly, hearing the scene playing out in front of him. "Jimmy, we gotta do something."

"No we don't," he replied, even though he felt the same way. "If we go bursting in there the whole thing will to hell. Shots will be fired, and there is a good chance that someone will be killed."

"So you just want to wait?"

"No, but that's what we're going to do."

**14141414141414**

Michael released Caroline, and pushed her away. "Go, get out here. You were never good for anything."

She stumbled away, trembling the whole time. Looking up at her sister she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Maxie. I didn't want this to happen, they made me. They said . . ."

"It's okay," Max replied softly, fighting back her tears. I'm going to die. "Caro, go on. Get out of here."

"You won't get a second chance," Morell added. "Go now. Don't look back."

With one last look at her sister, Caroline ran from the house into the darkening day.

"Now, get us our car," William demanded. "And get the hell out of my house."

Morell glanced over at Max, and she nodded at him. "I'll be fine, Morell. Just give him what he wants."

Her husband is going to kill me, Morell thought, if that happens. "I promise you safe passage if you let Maxine walk out of this house unharmed right now."

"Why should we believe that? We'll have nothing that'll stop you from shooting us dead," Richard sneered. "She stays."

"I want everyone cleared out of here," William repeated. "And that car here in an hour. If not Maxine dies. No exceptions, no tricks. Time is running starting now."

Morell paused before addressing his team. "Move out. I'll call when your car is ready."

Max watched them go silently, thankful that Caro was okay. But what is going to happen to me?

**141414141414**

"You just left her?" Kenny snapped at Morell, as they filed out. "How could you just leave her in there like that? It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Richard had his gun pointed at her the whole time," Morell said quietly. "If we tried that, she'd be dead. This buys all of us some time, but we have to move out of sight. We'll give them what they want, but they won't get away. I won't let that happen."

"How so?" Kenny countered. "That's my wife in there!"

"Please," Caroline cut in. "Please. You have to get Maxie out there. Don't let them hurt her."

"That's why we're going to do everything by the book," Morell replied. "She is a smart and capable woman, and have faith in that. We'll get her out. I promise you that."

**141414141414**

William snatched the ringing phone from the table. "Hello?"

"Your car is here," Morell said. "And my men are standing back. You're free to leave now."

"I don't want to see any FBI agents following us, or you know what will happen."

"I lived up to my end of the bargain," Morell said. "How about you let Maxine go now? You don't need her."

"I don't think so. She stays with us."

Morell glanced at the SWAT team that fell into position around him. "How are you going to guarantee her safety to me then, William? I can't in good faith that you walk out of here if you have any intention of harming her."

"You don't have a choice. If you don't let us leave, her brain will be splattered on the wall behind me. Now what is your choice."

Morell nodded to his SWAT team as they clicked the safeties off on their weapons. "You're free to go."

Kenny couldn't tear his gaze away from the house in front of him, and wanted to rip Max's family apart for what they had done. Watching the front door, he hoped that Morell could pull this off, and it killed him he couldn't do anything to help her. Hang in there, Max, he thought, as the door opened. Don't give up yet.

"Back away," Richard yelled, poking the gun against her back, and them he hissed in her ear. "Keep walking, Sweetheart."

Max bit her tongue not wanting to make the whole thing worse. I'm never going home again, she thought. I'll never hold Em again, never see her grow, miss her first day of school, her friends, boyfriends . . . I'll miss her whole life. I'm sorry, Sweetie, so sorry. I wanted to be there for you, but your Dad will take such good care of you. He loves you. She stumbled down the walk toward the car, and wonder if there was anything that she could do to possibly stall them so that Morell could do what he needed to do. There has to be a SWAT team around here somewhere, she mused, as she felt her father shove her to walk faster.

"Don't look at them," he demanded. "You'll never see any of these people again."

Gathering her internal strength, she knew that she had one shot. Eyeing the crack on the sidewalk in front of her, Max took a deep breath and fell to the ground, knocking William and Richard with her.

"Son of a bitch!" William yelled, as his weapon went flying, and Max's foot connected with his chin.

Scrambling to her feet, she elbowed Richard in the nose, as his gun disappeared into a bush, as Michael lunged at her. Ducking out of the way, she saw Caroline running like a bat out of hell toward Michael, and shoving him down on top of Richard.

"Bastard!" Caroline screamed. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"I'm not to fond of either of you," Hannah cried as the FBI moved in and she raised her gun at her two daughters. "You destroyed this family!"

"Drop it!" Morell yelled, raising his own weapon. "Drop it!"

Richard, William and Michael scrambled to their and began to run, as Hannah pulled the trigger. William grabbed his wife, and pulled her with him as shots rang out all around them. Max yanked Caroline down on the ground with her, and whispered. "Don't move, Caro. Just stay down. Caro? Caro? Can you hear me? Caro?"

"Max," she heard someone calling her name, and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, are you all right?"

She shook her head, and rolled Caro over on her back. "Caroline?"

Kenny dropped down next to her, as the blood poured out of Caroline's chest. "Shit."

"Caro, don't do this! No," Max cried, feeling the hysterics begin to build. "Please, Caro hold on. You'll be fine."

"Ambulance is here," Morell called. "It was standing by."

Kenny glanced up at the paramedics, and pulled Max back slightly. "Let them look at her, Honey. They're going to help her. Ssh."

"Caro," Max whimpered, oblivious to the other four being dragged off in handcuffs.

"BP is falling," the paramedic yelled. "We gotta go!"

"Can I go with her?" Max blurted out. "She's my sister."

"Come quickly," he replied, glancing over at her. "Now."

"Go," Kenny said quickly. "I'll see you there."

She shot him a fleeting glance as the ambulance shot off down the street, sirens and lights blazing in the night.

**141414141414**

"We've got several confessions on tape, and they're all ready to turn on each other," Morell said, nodding toward Kenny and Jimmy. "As much as I'd like to stay professional , I can't. These are some twisted individuals. I don't want to tack on another murder charge either."

"I couldn't believe it when she, Caroline, ran off like that and tackled Michael," Jimmy said shaking his head. "They are definitely sisters."

"Let's just hope that they're both alright," Morell said pausing. "Did that pregnancy ever get confirmed?"

Kenny shook his head. "Not yet."

"Do you think that she is?" Jimmy asked carefully. "She certainly didn't."

Kenny shrugged. "I don't know. Neither of us were thinking about having any more kids just yet. We were having enough trouble keeping ourselves afloat lately. If she is though . . . It'll be a nice surprise."

Jimmy nodded toward the hospital, as they pulled up. "Well lets go find out."

**141414141414**

Max pulled her legs up to her chest in the waiting room, and prayed that Caroline would be okay. She has to be . . . we just started to be sisters again. Chewing her lip, she couldn't believe that she attacked Michael like that. Come on, Caro, pull through this. Do it for Samantha and Nathan. They need you to much for you to die.

"Max," she heard, as she glanced up and saw the three men watching her. "We've been looking for you. How is she?"

"I don't know," Max replied hoarsely. "She's been in surgery for a long time."

Kenny sat down next to her, and just wanted to hold her. He looked at her disheveled hair, dirt streaked face, grass stained and bloodied white skirt, as he picked a leaf out of her hair. "Did anyone take a look at you? To make sure that you're still in one piece?"

"I'm fine."

"What about your, uh, baby?" Jimmy asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know. It's possible I guess, but I would know if I was. Wouldn't I?"

"It was kind of a shock the first time," Kenny replied.

Max sighed, as she contemplated the idea seriously for the first time. It's not such a horrible thought, she rationalized, and Kenny wants a big family. "Yeah, it was. I guess I should at least have it checked out . . . after I find out about Caro."

"Excuse me," the doctor said, entering the waiting room. "You're Caroline Richardson's sister?"

Max nodded, feeling her heart jump into her throat. "Yes. Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly, "She was very lucky, although she'll be sore for awhile. We patched up the internal bleeding, and she's resting now."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still in recovery," the doctor replied. "But she'll be up soon, and I'll let you know when that is. You look a little banged up yourself. Did anyone examine you?"

Max shook her head. "No, I was more concerned about Caroline.

"Well, I'd like to take a look at you now," he said with the smile. "If that is okay with you?"

Max nodded, as Kenny pulled her to her feet. "Sure. Um, one thing though? I might be pregnant, but I don't know. It has been the subject of a lot of speculation tonight."

"We'll check on that as well," the doctor assured her. "Follow me."

Morell nodded in the direction that Max disappeared in. "I'm going to go check on her family, and see what we can get out of them tonight. I'll check back in later."

"Thanks for your help," Jimmy replied, holding his hand out. "I mean that."

"Always a pleasure, and she did one hell of a job for this. I'm glad that the sister is going to be fine too," Morell said with a grin. "And I want to know about the baby."

**141414141414**

Max pulled on the donated gray sweats and white t-shirt quickly, and looked at the discarded clothes on the floor. I've ruined two outfits in two days she thought, feeling somewhat better after she had gotten the blood and dirt off of herself. I've got to go and see Caro . . . and Kenny. I know that he's worried about me.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Franklin called. "Your sister is in her room now."

Max nodded gratefully. "Yeah. Is she awake?"

"No not yet. She'll sleep through the night, and I suggest that you do the same thing."

Max sighed, and despite her exhaustion, and she didn't want to leave Caro here alone. "Can I see her now? Please?'

"Right this way," Dr. Franklin said, leading her down a hall. "Would you like me to send your friends in as well?"

Max thought of Kenny and Jimmy sitting in the waiting room, and nodded. "Could you give me a few minutes though alone with her? I know those two . . . and I just want to be with her for a little while before they come charging in."

He smiled at her request. "I can do that for you. Room 586, on your left."

"Thanks," Max replied, pushing the door open. "For everything."

Oh Caro, she thought, looking at the still and pale figure on the bed, what were you thinking jumping Michael like that? You were always the one who did everything right, the perfect daughter. I never thought that you would do something so impulsive like that. I guess I should of thought about it though after you told me you were a computer hacker. And a good one at that. Plopping down in the chair next to the bed, she watched Caro's chest rise and fall.

"I know you can't hear me," Max said softly. "I love yo,u Caro. I know we haven't been all that close in the last few years, or ever really. These past two weeks, even though they've been a little odd, were the first time in a long time that we felt like sisters to me. And I missed that. Maybe we can try again later? When this has all settled down?"

Max lapsed into silence, and wondered what happened to the children they used to be.


	16. Expecting

"You look like you're about to drop," Kenny called from the door of Caroline's room.

Max smiled tiredly at him, and glance over at her sleeping sister. "It's been one hell of a day."

"How are you doing with it all?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm still in shock. It doesn't seem possible that so much has happened. I don't quite understand it all, and I don't know if I ever will."

"You were great," Kenny said softly, joining her by the bed. "I'm so proud of you for this. Even though you had me worried there for a while."

Max fought back a yawn. "You weren't the only one. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost two."

"I must be getting old."

"You're still as pretty as the day we first met," Kenny whispered in ear. "That was the day I knew I had met the person I'd spend the rest of my life with."

Max looked up thoughtfully, and asked uneasily. "You've had to put up with a lot from me, and not just over the past few months. Do you still . . . do you still feel that way?"

Kenny regarded her silently for a minute, and tried not to feel offended by her question. "I can't imagine being with anyone else, Honey. You drive me crazy sometimes, but I need you. I'll always need you."

Max nodded slowly. "I need you too. I just keep thinking of everything that has happened with us . . . I sometimes wish life was more calm then it has been."

"We've had a lot of good times too," he countered. "And they outweigh the bad for me."

Max smiled tentatively at him. "I think that we're going to have some more good times too. I'm pregnant, Kenny."

**16161616161616**

William glared at Morell as he entered the room. "You let me out of here right now. Do you know who I am?"

"I'm well aware of that," Morell replied, not able to hide his disgust, "You're a murderer, who had your grandson killed. You killed Linwood Stevenson, Danny Shreve, Jen Davis, and the Robinsons."

"Richard killed Linwood," William smirked.

Morell shrugged. "We might give him immunity to testify about you. We've got you all cold though, so we might not even have to do that. You're going away for a long time, Stewart. I hope this was all worth it."

**161616161616**

Max watched as the grin crept across Kenny's face at her announcement. Without thinking he swept her up in his arms, and kissed her. Pregnant, he thought, through all of this? She's way to thin too be pregnant. Hearing her groan slightly, he pulled away to look at her. "Honey? You okay?"

She smiled at him. "The bruised ribs hurt a little bit more now, but I'm fine. Better then fine, although shocked. I had no idea."

"How far along?"

"Four months, like my Mom said. How could the doctor tell them and not me? Can they even do that?"

Kenny grinned at her and the unexpected news. "Well, you did run out of the hospital, so they probably didn't get the chance too. Is everything okay though? You've been so stressed, then the car crash, and today. Everyone is okay?"

Max smiled back at him. "Everyone is fine. He did a sonogram, and said everything looked great. I didn't think . . . Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the one that wanted six."

"It's so soon. Josh hasn't even been gone four months," Max trailed off. "We can never can replace him, but . . . It just seems so soon."

"I don't want to replace him," Kenny said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We could never do that, Max. Lets be happy because we've earned it. You're the best Mom I could imagine. I want to give another child a chance to know you."

"You're going to make me cry," she whispered hoarsely. "You always do that. I love you, Kenny. I miss our life together. I miss Em. And us."

Kenny kissed her on the forehead, as Jimmy watched from the doorway before knocking. He suppressed a grin at the relationship that they kept hidden at work so well. To well, he thought, I'd almost think that they were strangers at times. Although, he mused, they do seem close whenever I see them when they think that they're alone, like at their rehearsal dinner. And through all this stuff with Josh . . . I'm glad that they found each other. They just fit together. He knocked softly on the door. "You're about to get thrown out of here until tomorrow. Visiting hours don't start until nine."

Max smiled at him, as Kenny pulled her against his side. "They can't make an exception? I don't want to leave her here like this."

"This isn't Thayer, and you don't have an in with the doctors here," Jimmy countered. "You look like you could use a rest yourself. Both of you."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed before Max could argue. "We'll come back in the morning. Ssh. No arguments. You need to get some sleep."

Max glared at him without much vigor because the exhaustion was finally catching up to her. "Okay, okay. One more minute? Please?"

"You sound like a kid who is trying to avoid bed time," Kenny replied, as he saw her glance over at Caroline. "Go ahead."

She smiled up at him, and turned back to her sister. Taking her hand in hers, she said softly. "Thanks, Caro. For everything, I mean that. I'll come see you in the morning, so get some rest. I love you."

Taking a deep breath, she went to join Kenny and Jimmy in the hall.

**161616161616**

"You might as well spit it out William," Morell continued. "Because your friend in the other room is saying you offed all of these people, and your wife is being charged for attempted murder when she tried to run her daughters off of the road. Was that your idea to?"

"No! You can't prove any of this! It's my daughter's word against mine. Do you know who I am?"

Morell smiled slowly, as he played the first recording. "Does this sound familiar? I believe your saying how you killed your grandson. Ready to talk now?"

**161616161616**

Jimmy nodded at Max, as the three of them rode back to the hotel together. "She asleep?"

"Yeah. I almost hate to wake her up when we get there," Kenny replied, combing through her hair. "She's had it rough for a while."

"You both have," Jimmy said, before pausing, not sure if he wanted to delve into their personal life after the day they all had. "I was wondering, what did the doctor say about her pregnancy? Is she?"

Kenny glanced down at his sleeping wife before responding. "She is. Which came as a complete shock to both of us. Four months, Jimmy. Four. I have no idea how both of them pulled through it in one piece. If I knew before I would have never let her come up here and do this. Still, we were talking about trying again before everything happened with Josh. It's still a shock, but a good one."

Jimmy couldn't help but grin. "I wouldn't have let her come up here either, but congratulations. It's great news, and I know you could both use some now."

Kenny yawned, as he tried to process what had happened over the past 24 hours. "I want her to take it easy though, and this stuff with her family . . . she's been feeling guilty enough over this. Sometimes I just want to shake her, so she gets it through her thick skull."

The cab stopped in front of the hotel as Jimmy replied. "She did a great job here, and has nothing to feel guilty about. Her family is crazy, not her."

Kenny just nodded, knowing Jimmy's words to be true. I wish she did, he thought, lifting a still sleeping Max into his arms. "What about Caroline's kids? Are they here?"

"Morell has a guard on them too, and they're confused and scared. No one really explained to them what was going on. They know that their Mom is in the hospital, and their father is away. He didn't want to tell them too much too soon, and thought it might be better coming from family," Jimmy replied, as they walked to their rooms, and gestured to Max. "She really passed out."

"She's dead to the world when she sleeps," Kenny replied, looking down at the still red head in his arms. "I've thrown stuff at her in the morning to wake her up. It doesn't always work though."

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. "That has got to be a sight. Put her to bed, get some rest yourself. We'll deal with more of this in the morning."

**161616161616**

"You don't look very pregnant," Morell commented the next morning in way of a greeting, as he tossed Max a duffle bag full of her clothes. "Congratulations by the way. How are you feeling?"

Max nodded, shooting Kenny a look. "Good, really. How is Caroline? Is she awake yet? And Nathan and Samantha?"

"Slow down a bit," Morell replied. "In your condition and all, we've put a lot on you. I don't want to make it any worse."

Max groaned internally, and watched Kenny trying not to laugh at her, as she replied. "My condition hasn't been a factor so far."

"We didn't know before," Kenny countered, joining her on the edge of the bed. "And I'd say that you were lucky that nothing terrible happened to the baby. Take it slow for a while, Max."

"Can I at least find out how my sister is?"

Morell nodded. "She hasn't woken up yet, but they've been pumping her full of medications to stave off infections. I spoke to Dr. Franklin this morning, and he said that she should be awake this afternoon. Your niece and nephew are confused, and I'm sure that they would like a familiar face. They don't know much, and I don't know what you want to tell them. It all hit the papers today."

Max nodded slowly. "I'll let Caro decide that. She's always kept them kind of sheltered. They're good kids though, although a little spoiled."

"They're in room 321. I'll take you down when you're ready," Morell replied.

"Thanks. Um, let me change. How about 15 minutes?"

"You want me to go with you?" Kenny asked, after Morell left. "I never met them, but I'd like to. Sometime."

Max smiled at him, as she zipped up her jeans. "Don't take this the wrong way because I want you to meet them. I really do. I just don't think that this is the time. With everything that has happened . . . do mind if I spend some time with them alone?"

Kenny smiled back at her. "They probably need to see you too. Go. Be their Aunt Maxie."

"Ugh. No one but my family calls me that. It makes me feel about eight again."

"What were you like at eight?"

Max looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. "I was such a tomboy, much to my parents dismay. There was one time, it was actually my eighth birthday, that I was wearing this flouncey pink dress. It had all of these ruffles . . . It was so hideous, Kenny. Even now when I look at the pictures, I cringe. Anyway, it just stopped raining, so I decided to go outside. Long story short, I decided to jump in a puddle. I got mud all over that dress, and my Mom was so mad. I threw some at Caro too. The guests were arriving at this point, so mud started flying everywhere. I loved it, but both of my parents were mortified."

"Pink ruffles," Kenny commented. "Somehow I can't picture you in pink ruffles. What happened next?"

Max sighed. "After everyone left . . . I can't believe I forgot about this. I think I repressed a lot of my childhood. My Dad was so mad."

Kenny caught the catch in her voice, and didn't want to push her any more then she had been. "Max? Did he hurt you?"

"He never hit me," Max replied softly. "Never. He dragged me upstairs, and threw me in the shower. He turned the water on, and it was so cold. He told me to stay there until he came back. I can't believe I forgot."

"Bastard," Kenny replied. "You were a kid. You were supposed to get messy."

"It wasn't about that. It never was. I wasn't who he wanted me to be, and I never have been. He needed to control everyone, and he didn't get me at all. I don't think he ever understood me."

Kenny joined her on the edge of the bed carefully. "It's his loss."

Max shook head, "You know what scares me? That I'm like him. It terrifies me to know that I came from that, and that I could treat our kids that way. I look at Em, and I can't comprehend . . . Am I capable of that?"

Kenny pulled her closer to his side before replying. "If I thought that you could ever hurt our child, or any child, we wouldn't have any. You're a fantastic mother, and you're nothing like your father."

Max shook her head. "I hope not. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I keep doubting everything about myself. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there, putting up with me. For just being you."

He kissed her again, as Morell and Jimmy came back. "Uh, you ready?"

They broke apart reluctantly, as Kenny smiled at her again. "Anytime. Go ahead, Honey. I'll see you later."

Max smiled back, feeling a bit shy all of the sudden. "I love you. Thanks."

Jimmy nodded in Max and Morell's direction as they left. "You two okay?"

Kenny shook his head, "She always surprises me. With something she says or does. In all the years I've known her. I should be used to it by now."

"Jill does that to me," Jimmy agreed. "Women are complicated."

"Very."

**161616161616**

"Hi, Samantha, Nathan," Max said quietly. "You two have gotten so grown up."

"Where is our mother?" Samantha demanded. "No one will tell us anything. She's our Mom!"

"I know she is, and they didn't want to worry you," Max replied. "You guys want to sit? We can go see her pretty soon, if you want to."

"Where is she?" Nathan asked. "Is she hurt?"

Max paused, looking at her 14 year old niece and seven year old nephew. "She's in the hospital, but the doctors say that she'll be fine."

"What happened? Aunt Maxie," Samantha asked. "There was a car accident too. Why is someone trying to hurt my mom? Who are all of these people?"

"No one will hurt her again, or you two. I promise," Max replied. "These people just want to help."

Samantha swallowed, and looked over at her brother. "Did Dad hurt Mom?"

Max looked at the thin girl in front of her for a moment. "Has he hurt her before? Samantha, you can tell me."

"I . . . I don't know. But I," she trailed off. "I heard him talking to Grandfather a few days ago. Can you keep it a secret?"

Max sighed. "I can't promise you that. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Okay. They were talking about Mom and you. Dad said he would take care of the problem. Grandfather wanted Dad to keep Mom away from you, and Dad said that he would. That he had his ways. What does that mean? They sounded so mad. What's going on, Aunt Maxie?"

"They won't hurt her," Max reassured them. "I don't know what they meant by that, but I'll see if I can find out."

"Find out what?" Morell asked, joining them.

"Nothing," Max replied, shooting him a look. "What's going on?"

"Caroline is awake, and I thought you three might want to go see her."

**161616161616**

Jimmy paused in his conversation, and turned back to Kenny, "Jill's flying out tomorrow, and she wants to know if you want her to bring Emily."

Kenny nodded, missing his daughter. The bad guys are locked up he thought. "That would be great. We both miss her. Can Jill handle traveling with an almost two year old? She can be a handful, and she's as stubborn as Max sometimes."

"She's willing to try," Jimmy replied. "How about it?"

"It's a yes then."

**161616161616**

"Hey, Caro," Max said softly, "How are feeling?"

"Maxie," Caro sighed, cracking her eyes open. "I feel like I was run over . . . are you okay?"

"I'm more worried about you," Max replied. "You had me worried for a while. The doctors say that you're going to fine though."

"Mom shot me," Caro whispered, as yesterday came back to her. "How could she do that?"

"I don't know."

"What happened afterward? With Mom, Dad, Richard . . . and Michael?"

Max paused, looking at her sleepy sister. "There's time for that later. Samantha and Nathan are here."

Caroline smiled, her question forgotten. "Are they okay? Do they know what happened?"

"Not yet. I didn't know what you wanted to tell them, and they think Michael is on a business trip," Max said pausing. "Although Samantha heard Michael and Dad talking a few days ago . . . I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Can I see them?"

Max smiled, and squeezed her sister's hand. "Yeah, they're outside."

**161616161616**

"They seem like nice kids," Kenny said, as Max joined them in the waiting room. "How's she doing?"

"Sleepy. And heavily medicated," Max replied. "She surprised me a lot over the last few days. She was always the perfect one, the one who always knew the right thing to say or do, who could wear the pink ruffles, ballroom dance, she made everything look so easy, and I never thought that she would do anything like this."

"I can that you two are sisters," he replied softly, brushing her hair back. "You even look a like, except for the blond hair."

"You hated me with blond hair," Max replied, with a small smile. "I'm not sure where this color came from though. No one else in my family is a red head."

Kenny grinned at her, and placed his hand on her stomach. "I hope that this baby has hair like yours. I've never seen this color before…and I really like it this long."

Max smiled back at him, pushing back the shiny and straight hair that fell halfway down her back these days. "I know you do. I can't wait to tell Em she's going to be a big sister, Kenny."

He stroked her hair. She's gorgeous, he thought, my pregnant wife. "Well, you'll like this then. Jill's flying up tomorrow, and bringing Em with her."

"Really?" Max replied, as her smile broadened. "Oh, Kenny."

He kissed her softly before responding. "It's so good to see you smile again. What's that?"

Max glanced up at the commotion down the hall, and saw Nathan and Samantha being pushed out into the hall, as a team of doctors rushed into Caroline's room, "Oh no. Come on."

He grabbed her hand, as they hurried down the hall toward the two children. He saw Max pale, as the reached them. This can't be good, Kenny thought, why do these things keep happening?

"Mom stopped breathing," Samantha cried, as tears slid down her cheeks. "We were talking to her, and she just stopped! Is she going to be okay?"

Max shot a desperate glance at Kenny, and he struggled to find something that might reassure them. All of them. "The doctors will do everything that they can. Why don't we all go back to the other room? Give them some room to work?"

"I don't want to," Nathan whimpered. "I want my Mom."

Max glanced into the room, and cringed slightly at the sight of the paddles on Caro's chest and the way her body shot in the air while they tried to revive her. They shouldn't have to see this, she thought, finding her voice again. "Samantha, Nathan. Let's go sit down, okay? Let the doctors work, without having to worry about you two. They'll tell us when they're done."

"Okay," Samantha whispered, taking her brother's hand. "Come on Nathan."

"She'll be okay," Kenny whispered in her ear. "She made it this far, Honey. Hang onto that."

Max glanced up at him, and nodded slightly. "They can't lose both of their parents on the same day."

"Ssh. Stay positive for them," he replied. "They need that."

She nodded again, as she went to join them on the couch. What do I say, she thought, I hardly know them. Which is a testimony to my family.

Samantha beat her to it. "Who is that?"

Max glanced back over at Kenny before responding. "This is my husband."

Samantha cut her off. "Are you one that made my Mom have the car accident? That's what my Dad said!"

"That's not what happened," Kenny said carefully. "I like your Mom a lot, and I would have never done anything like that to her, or to your Aunt."

"Who did then?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Max cut in. "The person who did is in jail, and is going to stay there."

"Dad said that you were getting divorced too," Nate said quietly. "Are you?"

"No," Kenny answered, joining the three of them. "We're not. You don't have to worry about any of this. We'll concentrate on your Mom for now. That's enough."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Franklin said, joining them in the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Lacos?"

Kenny stood, as Max pulled a shaky Samantha and Nate next to her. "Is she all right?"

"Why don't we talk in the hall?"

Kenny glanced back at Max, who merely nodded as she held onto her niece and nephew. Taking a deep breath, he followed the doctor into the hall.


	17. Farwells

Kenny rejoined the trio on the couch, and didn't know what to say as Max looked up expectantly at him. I want her to be happy, he thought, if I could give her one thing that would be it. For more then five minutes. He shook his head slightly at her, before finally saying. "I'm so sorry. Her heart gave out."

Max swallowed quickly, and vowed not to fall apart in front of Samantha and Nathan. "Oh god. Caroline."

"My Mom is dead," Samantha whispered, as Nate began to sob. "My Mom can't be dead! She's my Mom!"

"Oh, Sweetie," Max whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

"No! I don't believe you," Samantha cried, jumping up from the couch. "You're lying!"

Nate buried his head in Max's chest and continued to cry, as she tried to find something to say to her hysterical niece. "I wish it was a lie."

"No," Samantha screamed. "She's not dead! She's not!"

Turning on her heel, she sprinted out in the hall with her vision blurred by tears.

"I'll find her," Kenny said softly, squeezing Max's hand in his. "You two will be okay here?"

"Go," Max answered, smoothing back Nathan's hair, and gulping back her tears. "We'll be fine."

Kenny stepped out in the direction that Samantha disappeared in, and heard sobbing coming from down the hall. Walking quickly toward the sound, he paused before knocking softly on the door to his right. "Uh, Samantha?"

"Go away," she whispered. "You probably killed my Mom. I don't know you."

Kenny ignored her insult, as he took a few steps closer. "We don't know each other, you're right about that. And I'm sorry for that. Your aunt only says good things about you."

Samantha wiped her nose. "Aunt Maxie is cool. She never took any of Grandfather's crap. You're not going to tell my Dad I said crap?"

"I've said worse," Kenny replied. "I'm sorry about your mom, Samantha, but I think your brother probably needs you right now."

"Where is my Dad?"

"I'm not sure," Kenny lied, not wanting to traumatize her any more today. "We can probably find out though. What do you say we take a walk?"

Samantha shook her head. "I don't want to go back yet. Are you a police officer too?"

Kenny nodded. "That's how I met your aunt. We work together."

"I heard Dad and grandfather say that Aunt Maxie was wasting her life," Samantha said quietly. "And that they wanted her to move back here and marry Richard Barrington. My mom hated him. He's gross. Do you catch people who kill other people?"

Kenny nodded. "All of the time."

"Can you catch the person who killed my Mom?"

"I'll do my best."

"I want to go see Nate now."

**17171717171717**

"They're both asleep," Kenny said a few hours later, joining Max back in their room. "Samantha reminds me of you. That same fiery temperament . . . How are you doing, Honey?"

"I don't know what you said to her," Max trailed off, rubbing her temples. "Caro was worried about that. She always had a mouth on her, and I know Dad didn't like that."

"She's a scared kid, Max," Kenny said softly. "Who just lost her Mom. She looks up to you though. She says you're cool."

Max smiled wistfully. "Why Caro? Of everyone there . . . why her?"

"These things happen," Kenny replied, joining her on the bed. "It hurts, I know that. We'll never know why, and remember the good times you had. Keep her alive in your memories, and in the lives of her kids."

"And you think you never say the right thing," Max replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "What do we tell them?"

"Don't worry about it yet," Kenny said, stroking her hair. "Get some rest. It'll all seem better in the morning."

"I'm not so sure," Max argued without much vigor. "I'm tired of burying people, Kenny. Tired of funerals, mourning, and this ache in my chest. Do you still think the good times outweigh the bad?"

He tilted her head up, so he could look into her eyes. "Yeah, I do. The little things add up. You know one of the things I like best about being married to you? I love watching you wake up in the morning, the way you scrunch up your nose and bury your face in the pillow. Or the way you'll do something totally unexpected, and catch me off guard. Whether it's dropping your towel at my feet after you get out of the shower, or try to cook something. The way you say my name. The way you kiss me. There's so much good between us, Max. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you, damn it. You and Em are the two most important people in the world to me."

Max stroked his cheek softly before responding. "I love you too. I love the way you'll have a tea party with Emily. The way you look at me like I'm the only person in the room. The way you hold me."

"The way we christened every room in our house," he said softly. "And the lake."

Max smiled. "That was fun. I pulled muscles I didn't know I had. You always make me feel better about myself. I wish I could do the same."

"You do," he replied. "And you might call me a chauvinist for this, but I like taking care of you and Em. Call it macho if you want to, and I know you can take care of yourself. It makes me feel good to know that you need me."

Max nodded, and tried to stifle a yawn. "It's nice to know that there is someone who cares that much about me."

He pulled the covers back. "I always have . . . It's getting late. How about going to bed now?"

**17171717171717**

"Oh Jimmy," Jill said quietly, as he filled her in on yesterday's events. "Those poor kids, losing their Mom like that. How are they? What's going to happen to them?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "They looked like they had cried a lot when they got back from the hospital yesterday, and Max stayed with them until they went to bed."

"How is she doing?"

"She looks like she's ready to drop," Jimmy replied. "But is trying to hold it together for them. And she's pregnant, Jill. Through all of this she has been, and had no idea."

"She is? How far along is she Jimmy? Is the baby okay?"

"Four months, and yes," Jimmy replied, nodding toward a sleeping Emily. "Someone is going to have a sibling again soon."

**17171717171717**

"Hmm," Max groaned, burying her face in the pillow, at the knock on the door. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Kenny muttered, glancing at the clock and at her.

"I want to ignore it," she replied sleepily. "Kenny?"

"Aunt Maxie," they heard faintly. "Are you awake?"

"You can't ignore that," he countered, tossing the covers off. "Time to wake up."

She glared at him, as he went to open the door. "You're such a morning person."

"Stop being so grumpy," he called back, as he opened the door. "You two are up early."

Samantha smiled shyly up at him, "It's not early."

"You want to go wake your aunt up? I've had enough stuff thrown at me over the last few years. She's got a good arm."

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"You're hysterical," Max called, hauling herself out of bed, and joining them. "Good morning. How are you two?"

"I'm hungry," Nate piped up. "I want Carla's pancakes."

"Carla isn't here dummy," Samantha said. "She's back at the house. Can we go back there? Is that where Dad is?"

"He's not there," Max said carefully. "Nate, we can order you some pancakes though."

"What's going on? I want to know," Samantha demanded. "My Mom is dead, and no one will tell me anything!"

"What do you want to know?," Max asked. "A lot has happened, and it hasn't been good. I don't want either of you to have to suffer any more then you have too."

"Everything!"

"Hey, slow down," Kenny cut in, not too sure what to say to a 14 year old, "There's still stuff we don't know, and I we don't want to tell you anything that isn't true. The last thing your aunt and I want to do is lie to you."

Samantha took a deep breath. "Did my Dad kill my Mom? Is that what you don't want to tell me?"

"No, he didn't," Max replied truthfully, although your grandmother did. "Your father . . . he's with the police right now. They're talking, and trying to work some stuff out. I know it's hard and confusing, but it's all going to get sorted out."

"Is Dad going to jail?" Nate whispered.

"What about Grandfather? He's not a nice person," Samantha added.

They're smart kids, Max thought sadly, and they've seen a lot more then I ever did, as Samantha continued. "He's there too? He sounded so mad when he talked about you and Mom."

"He's there too," Kenny finally answered. "And they wouldn't want both of you to worry about them. Your father and grandfather care about you, and they wouldn't want you to worry. We'll let you know what is going to happen with them, when we know."

"Okay," Samantha agreed softly. "Thank you."

**17171717171717**

"It's so good to see you," Jill said, pulling Max into a hug a few hours later. "Congratulations too. I want to do a full examination of you when you get home."

"Thanks," Max replied with a small smile, "I'm fine. So is the baby. Don't worry about me."

"I'm sure you're more glad to see Emily," Jill countered, nodding toward the happy and laughing little girl in Kenny's arms. "She's missed you, both of you."

"I missed her too," Max said, thinking about how she almost balled when Jill brought her in. "I didn't think it was possible to miss someone that much."

Jill smiled at her young friend. "Oh it is. And how are you doing? And your niece and nephew?"

"They're confused, and I don't know what to tell them. Kenny's been wonderful with them though. And me."

"Are you going to tell them everything?"

"At some point," Max trailed off. "It's all so awful, and they're so young. Do they really need to hear it?"

"It would be better coming from you, then them finding out some other way," Jill answered wisely. "What's going to happen to them? With their mother gone and their father . . . where are they going?"

Max paused. I haven't thought about that she realized. Michael's family is gone, and mine is all going to prison. There isn't anybody else . . . She shot her husband a thoughtful glance before replying. "I don't know. With everything else that's been going on . . . I don't know."

"You should probably figure that out," Jill said softly. "They're going to need a home, and family to support them."

"Max," she heard Kenny call from the other side of the room. "Phone."

**17171717171717**

"Where's Aunt Maxie?" Samantha asked.

"Did she go away too?" Nate continued, "Is everyone going to go away?"

"She had to go and run some errands," Kenny said truthfully, as Emily crawled into his lap. "She's coming back."

Samantha studied the younger girl. "Is she my cousin? She's so little. What's her name? How old is she?"

"Almost two," Kenny replied, bouncing the squealing little girl. "And she's your cousin Emily."

"Is she your only kid?"

Kenny paused before replying, as he thought of Josh. Then of Max's pregnancy, "We had another one, but he died a few months ago. You want to know a secret?"

The both nodded quickly, as he continued. "Your aunt is pregnant, so you'll have another cousin soon."

**17171717171717**

"So that's it? It can happen that quickly," Max replied surprised to Morell's statement. "I can't believe it."

"We're the FBI," he replied with a shrug. "And you did one hell of a job with this, and we want for you to be able to put all of this behind you. Your father and Richard Barrington are going to prison for life," Morell repeated, "For all of the murders they committed. Michael cut a deal that shortens his sentence to 15 years for aiding and abetting and embezzling. And your mother is getting 12 for manslaughter. I am sorry, Maxine. For all of this."

"Me too," she replied, as she let the events replay over in her mind. "It just doesn't seem real to me yet. How could so much happen in such a short time?"

Morell shrugged again. "Good question. When is your sister's funeral going to be?"

"On Saturday. It'll give Samantha and Nate a chance to say good bye," Max trailed off. "They were asking about Michael . . . does he want to see them? They probably shouldn't, but . . . should they? They didn't get to say good bye to their mom, and it's got to be tough to not say good bye to both parents. "

"It's up to you," Morell replied. "What about you? Do you want to see your parents before we ship them off?"

Max felt an involuntary shudder go through her. "No, not really. At least not yet. It's all too raw. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive them for this, and I don't know what I'll say or do if I'm in a room alone with them. Not now, maybe not ever."

**17171717171717**

"Aunt Maxie is having a baby?" Samantha repeated. "When?"

"It's August now, so sometime around the end of December, or beginning of January," Kenny replied.

"Oh," she replied. "So Emily will have a new brother or sister?"

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. "We're both getting excited about it, even if it was a shock."

"I guess you're both going to be busy with Emily and a new baby," Samantha added.

Kenny shrugged. "Em's pretty easy going, most of the time. She's stubborn like her mom, and it'll be different having a baby in the house."

"Come on Nate, lets go back to our room," Samantha said standing.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to go down to the pool," Kenny asked. "And get out of these rooms for awhile."

"Yeah," Nate cried, jumping off of the bed. "Can we, Samantha? Please?"

"Fine," she agreed flatly. "That'll be good."

**17171717171717**

"You look exhausted," Kenny commented later that night. "You want to fill me in on what happened with Morell?"

Max sighed, as she slid her feet out of her shoes. "The short version is that they're all going to prison for awhile, some longer then others. Various deals were cut through their attorneys, so it won't drag out in court."

"That's good at least for Samantha and Nate."

"Yeah," she agreed softly. "Kenny? Should they see Michael before he's put in jail? They're so young, but shouldn't they get to say good bye to at least one of their parents?"

"They've been through a lot, and despite your need for closure on everything, Honey . . . they're kids. I'd give them some time before they do anything like that," Kenny replied, joining her on the bed. "What about you? Are you going to see them?"

"No."

Kenny sat back surprised by her curt response. "Really? Why?"

Max shook her head. "I don't want to ever see them again. Ever. I want him dead Kenny for what he did. I won't ever be able to forgive him for this. No matter how he felt about me, he should have never killed Josh. What was he thinking?"

He pulled her close to his side before responding, hating how hurt she still was. "It made sense to him, but we'll never know. Maybe it's better that way."

"Yeah," she agreed softly. "What about Samantha and Nate?"

"What about them?"

Max glanced up at him, not sure how to approach the subject. "After I talked to Morell, Tom Graham came to see me. He is the third partner in the firm, and he had a copy of Michael and Caro's will. Um, he went through the basics, and Michael's family is all dead. And Caro's and mine is all going to prison. Mom and Dad were going to have custody if something happened to them, but well you know. So that leaves us."

Kenny regarded her silently for a minute. "Max . . . We need to think about it. It's a big responsibility you're talking about. Plus, you're pregnant. That's four kids instead of two."

"You wanted six at one point."

"That was before we had any, and I didn't know any better," he countered. "They're good kids, and I had fun with them today at the pool. Could I sleep on it at least? We don't need to decide today."

Max bit her tongue before replying, not knowing what she had hoped he would say. "Okay. I know it's a lot to deal with."

"Is it what you want?"

She shook her head. "I hardly know them, Kenny, and that sounds horrible. Samantha is a teenager, and Nate's seven. If they're going to be put with strangers, I'd rather it be us then in some foster home."

Kenny smoothed her hair back, mulling over what she was saying. "They like you, Honey. Samantha even said that you were cool. That's a big compliment coming from a teen. We need to talk about this, but not now. Pregnant women need their rest, and you get cranky."

Max sighed, before she smiled at him. He hovered when I was pregnant the first time, I'm sure he's going to be worse this time. "Could I get a goodnight kiss at least?"

"Happily."

**17171717171717**

"There isn't anyone here," Jill whispered, glancing around the empty church. "Is this the right place? How could no one show up?"

Jimmy shrugged. "It's the right place. Short notice for a funeral I guess."

"Still there should be someone at least. Didn't she have any friends?"

"It's a complicated situation," Jimmy replied, waving Kenny and Max over as they came in. "Here are a few more."

"Where is everyone?" Samantha asked. "I saw the announcement in the newspaper. I thought some of my friends from school would be here. And Mom's."

They were probably afraid of the bad press, thinking of the scathing articles in the newspaper lately about my family and what they did, Max thought before replying. "It's still early. They're probably on their way."

Samantha nodded, as her eyes traveled to the urn silently as Nate asked. "My Mom's in there? Can I see her?"

Shit, how do I answer that, Max thought, knowing that Caro would of had the perfect response, as Kenny cut I., "It's not really her in there Nate. It's more of a, uh, symbol, of who she was."

Jimmy stepped back and observed his two deputies closely for a moment without saying anything. Max, still too thin to be four, almost five, months pregnant, with her hair all grown out, and with Nathan pressing close to her side. Kenny holding Emily, and Samantha looking up at him in awe. They way Kenny kept looking at Max, his fingers grazing hers. The way that she turned to him to meet his gaze and smiled. They're a family, Jimmy realized then, looking at the two children that he bet would soon be a part of it. Or at least he assumed that they would be.

Jill nudged him with her elbow. "They do look cute, but they both have some big decisions to make. Soon."

Jimmy nodded. "That they do."

"Excuse me," the minister cut in softly, "Do you all wish to start?"

**17171717171717**

"You would think some more people would've shown up," Kenny said later that afternoon after the burial. "It just doesn't seem right somehow."

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. "The people the mattered to her were there. That's what is important."

Kenny shot a glance over at his wife before responding. "Yeah. It just seems so final now, and neither of us are too sure of what comes next. Life has been so strange lately . . . It's gonna be weird to go home again."

"Have the two of you talked about what you're going to do?"

Kenny shrugged. "Sort of. The pregnancy was a shock, although a good one. She's still healing from all of this, but we're both moving on."

"It just takes time," Jimmy replied, nodding. "What about Caroline's kids? Where are they going?"

"That's complicated," Kenny replied, not sure he wanted to delve into it right now, "There isn't anyone else to take them. With Max pregnant and Emily, it's a lot to take on. She wants to, but even she said that she hardly knows them. I don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

"We can't just leave them here. They need a place to live, and some stability after all that has happened. We could make it work. Somehow. Max is too stubborn to have it any other way."

Samantha took a deep breath, and sunk out of the room. They don't really want us, she thought, but why would they? We're not their kids, and Nate and me don't even know Aunt Maxie that well. But they've been so nice to us. If they don't want us, we don't want them. Slipping back into her room, she crawled back into bed with Nate and tried not to cry.

**17171717171717**

"Hey," Kenny said softly, after Jimmy and Jill left. "We need to talk."

Max glanced up at him curiously, before nodding. "Okay."

"You up to it? It's been a long day," he asked. "And I felt you tossing and turning all last night."

She shot him a mock glare, touched and annoyed at how well he knew her. "I'm good, I promise. Talk to me, Kenny. Is it Nate and Samantha?"

"Yeah," he agreed, not surprised that she could read him so easily. "You want to take them with us."

"And you don't?"

"That's not what I said, and you know it. Don't pick a fight now, Max, I'm way too tired," he countered. "They're good kids, I know that. I don't know if we know what we'd be getting ourselves into with this. In few months that'll be four kids, one being a newborn. We both work, a lot."

Max nodded slowly. "It would be a change, and probably not an easy one."

"They're your family," Kenny replied. "Mine too now."

"Are you sure? I know it's asking a lot."

"I'm sure, Max," he replied, joining her on the bed. "You know what I keep thinking about?"

She shook her head, as he continued. "That story you told me about your eighth birthday the other day. You, in pink ruffles jumping in a mud puddle, and then being thrown around like that. Let's give these two a chance to get messy and be kids."

Max looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "You're wonderful, do you know that? I don't know many people who would take in someone else's children. Especially in a situation like this."

He cupped her face in his hands. "What do we have to do to make this happen?"


	18. Showing

"Nervous?"

"Of course not."

"You're a bad liar, Max," Kenny replied, watching as she brushed Emily's dark hair. "You always have been."

"My parents didn't seem to think so," she responded dryly. "What about you? This is a life altering thing that we're doing."

"Some what . . . It's going to be a culture shock for them. That house that they lived in up here is a far cry from our place. Rome isn't exactly the same as Boston either."

"I know. That's actually one of the reasons that I love it, but they're both used to the finer things. Private schools, the club, and some of the vacations Michael and Caro took them on, but it's going to be a different life."

"That's what you grew up with?"

Max shrugged. "Yeah. It never made up for what I was missing though. The person who said that money can't buy happiness was a genius."

"Hey, we're not exactly poor," Kenny said with a grin. "But we're not going to be taking them to the French Riviera any time soon."

"I think that we're all over due for a vacation," she replied, as he pulled her to her feet. "Should we go?"

"It's almost ten . . . you still sure that you're not nervous?"

**18181818181818**

"Where would we go Samantha?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here," she answered quickly. "Mom and Dad aren't coming back Nate, and no one else wants us."

"What about Aunt Maxie and Kenny? I like them. Why can't we go live with them?"

"They have their own kids to worry about, and they don't need the two of us. We hardly know Aunt Maxie, Nate. Why hasn't she come to see us before and stuff if she cares so much?"

"I don't know. I don't want to run away Samantha. I want to stay here."

"Well we can't. They'll put us in a foster home with strangers! Is that what you want Nate?"

They both jumped at the knock on the door, and Samantha sighed. "It's too late now. They're probably here to put us on a farm or something."

She stalked over to the door, and through it open. "Hi."

"Hi," Max answered, trying not to be nervous. "How are you guys today?"

"Fine."

Max exchanged a quick glance with Kenny at Samantha's hostile attitude. "Well that's good then . . . Do you want to go get some breakfast or something? There is some stuff that we've got to talk about."

"What kind of stuff?" Samantha asked suspiciously.

"We want to talk about you and your brother," Kenny answered. "And what's going to happen next, with your Mom and Dad being gone."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't want to go live on a farm with strangers," Nate cried. "Don't make me go there!"

"What are you talking about?," Max asked. "Who said anything about a farm?"

"A farm, whatever," Samantha continued. "It doesn't matter. We're not going there. We'll be fine by ourselves."

"You're 14 and Nate's seven," Kenny replied, sounding a lot more calm then he felt. "There is no way that you'll be fine by yourselves. The world doesn't work that way."

"Why do you care? We don't know you! We barely know Aunt Maxie! Why should you care about what happens to us?"

"How could we not care?" Max replied, shocked at her niece's outburst. "Sweetie, I wish I knew you and Nate better. It's one of my biggest regrets that Caroline and I didn't stay close, and that I didn't get to know you two better. I was hoping that we could change that now."

"I don't want to be sent away," Nate whimpered. "Don't leave me all alone."

"They don't want us Nate, no one does," Samantha cried. "They have their own family, and there isn't room for us in it. We're going to the farm, and we might as well get used to it."

Kenny glanced over at Max before turning back to the two kids in front of him. "Why don't you think that we want you? Because we do."

"You're lying," Samantha whispered. "I heard you and that other man talking last night, and you didn't want us then."

Kenny shook his head. "That's not it. We've all been through a lot recently, and the idea of taking on two kids came as kind of shock. Not a bad one, but a shock still. Your aunt and I want you to come and live with us."

Max nodded in agreement. "We're not going to send you to some farm, where did you get that idea?"

"It's where they send kids on television," Samantha whispered. "Aunt Maxie? Why haven't you visited us? We haven't seen you in a long time."

Max paused, not sure how to explain it to them. "Your grandfather and I fight a lot. It's only gotten worse since we've both gotten older. It was easier for me to stay away. The last time I spent Christmas here was, what four years ago? It was awful, and not just for me. I'm sorry that we don't know each other better. I'm sure it's more my loss then yours."

"We can change that now," Kenny added. "If you'll let us."

"You really want me and Nate to come and live with you?" Samantha whispered, "You mean it?"

Max nodded slowly. "I know it's going to be a big change, for all of us, but we do. Do you want to?"

Nate leapt off of the bed, and threw himself into her arms. "Yes!"

Samantha nodded cautiously. "Yes . . . where do you live? I know it's not in Boston."

"Wisconsin," Kenny supplied. "In a town that's a lot smaller then this."

"Why can't we stay here?" Nate asked. "In our house?"

"What's going to happen to our house?" Samantha continued. "Why do we have to move so far away?"

"Your father is having someone come and shut up your house, so when he comes back it will be waiting for him," Max finally answered. "The same goes for your grandparent's house. Our home is back in Wisconsin, and we'd love to share it with you."

"None of our friends came to Mom's funeral," Samantha whispered. "Why would we want to stay here anyway?"

**181818181818**

"Poor kids," Jill commented, as Jimmy filled her in on his earlier conversation with Kenny and Max. "They're really going to take them in? Is this an adoption Jimmy?"

He shook his head. "Not with their father still alive. By the time he's out of prison though they'll both legally be adults though. They've got full custody until that happens, and probably after as well."

"It's such a big responsibility," Jill trailed off. "And Max is pregnant, and Emily. They're really going to have their hands full, Jimmy."

"As far as I'm concerned Jill, Max is still on paid leave until after she gives birth, then she can take her maternity. She and Kenny both need time to pull this together," Jimmy stated. "Kenny is coming back full time when they get back to Rome. He started anyway when Max went off on this adventure."

"When are they flying back?"

"Thursday, I think. Something about paperwork, and getting the kids stuff together."

**181818181818**

"This is where you live?" Samantha asked that next Thursday, staring up at the picturesque lake cottage in front of them. "It looks so small."

"It's bigger then it looks," Max offered, thinking of the mish mash of rooms on the second floor, plus the loft.

"Is that a lake?" Nate asked, pointing through the trees. "Can we go swimming?"

Kenny suppressed a grin, as he put Emily down on her feet. "Maybe later. How about we go inside, and get you two settled in?"

"Okay," Samantha agreed, tearing her gaze away from the house. "It's just different."

Kenny shot Max a look, and she shrugged not saying anything else. Pushing the door open, she felt a smile creep across her face, as she glanced around at the familiar surroundings. It's good to be back, she thought, this just feels so right compared to that monstrosity my parents lived in. She felt Kenny's hand on the small of her back, and Max grinned at him.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear, as they followed the kids inside. "This place felt so empty without you."

"I think we're going for overcrowded now," she whispered back, as he kissed her quickly. "It feels so good to be here again."

"Ew," Nate cried, seeing them kiss. "That's gross!"

Samantha eyed them cautiously, not saying anything right away. "My parents never did that."

"Never did what?" Max asked curiously.

"I never saw my Dad kiss my Mom."

Max bit her tongue. Caro, she thought, what was your life like? What did Michael do to you? I wish you could have told me. Swallowing she said. "Why don't we go upstairs? You can unpack, and we can figure out what we need to get for you. They're not huge rooms, but we can still make them nice for you."

"Do we each get our own?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. There are four bedrooms, plus a loft on the third floor. This is an old house Samantha," Kenny replied, somewhat put off by her attitude. "We thought you'd might like the loft, with being a teenager and everything. Privacy and stuff."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "I'd like that a lot."

**181818181818**

"What do you think?" Kenny asked her later that night, laying his hand on her slightly curving out stomach. "They both looked exhausted by the time we finished sorting out their stuff."

She glanced up at him, and tried to stifle a yawn. "I think it'll just take some time. It's a change for them . . . and for us. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with them though, or how to act. I'm not their mom, I don't know them that well . . . I don't know the boundaries of this."

"Hey, we're gonna make mistakes with this Max. We're not perfect, neither are they," Kenny countered. "One day at a time. Right?"

"Yeah," she agreed, rolling over onto her side. "I'm just more nervous then I thought I would be. It's got to be hard on them . . . losing both of their parents like that, and having to move away like this. I don't want them to have to suffer anymore then they have."

He grinned at her. "We'll make sure of that."

Max grinned back, as he leaned into to kiss her. "Hmm. This feels good."

"You're not gonna fall a sleep on me?"

She kissed him back, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Not tonight. This is a quite a homecoming."

He kissed her again, as he pulled her on top of him. "Hmm, I missed you."

Max giggled, as he slid his hands down her body and she slid her into his boxers. Lowering her mouth to his neck, she trailed her lips down to his chest, as he pushed up her shirt.

"Aunt Maxie," a voice whispered from the doorway. "Are you awake?"

They both froze, and she pulled her shirt back down and rolled off of him. "Um sure. Come on in Nate."

Kenny brushed her hair back, as Nate came in. "We thought you fell asleep awhile ago, Nate."

He shook his head. "I tried too . . . are you mad?"

"No, of course not," Max replied carefully, seeing him step back. "Why would we be?"

"But you told me too, and I didn't," Nate argued. "I tried, I really did. I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Kenny replied seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. "We've all had some sleepless nights, some more recently then others. You know what helps?"

Nate shook his head, as he walked closer to the bed. "No."

Kenny shot a glance back toward Max, who was watching him with an amused expression. "Well, I didn't want your Aunt to know this, but . . . sometimes when she's asleep, I'll sneak downstairs for some chips and late night television."

"Oh really?" Max replied, as Nate grinned. "So that's where the Cheetos went."

Kenny grinned at her, and turned back to Nate. "So how about it?"

He nodded quickly. "I like Cheetos too."

**181818181818**

"Everything looks good," Jill confirmed a few weeks later. "How are you feeling?"

Max shrugged. "Pretty good. I think I missed most of the morning sickness, and my pants are starting to get a little tight."

Jill glanced down at her slightly expanded abdomen. "Have you been eating? I know you weren't that big with the twins, but I want you to take care of yourself. It's been a tough few months, and I don't want you to take on too much."

"I've been eating," Max replied with a grin. "I promise I have been. I even cooked a whole meal a few nights ago, and I didn't burn anything. How about that?"

"Very impressive," Jill replied. "How are Samantha and Nate doing? I know school starts in a few days. How are they feeling about that?"

Max grimaced. "They went to an orientation a few days ago, and it is different from Winterhaven, where they went before. Actually Caro and I went there too. Samantha's exact words were that it was small, smelled badly, and the other kids were gross."

"Ouch," Jill sympathized. "What did you do?"

"She reminds me of my Mom in some ways ," Max trailed off. "I told her to give it a chance, and just because it's different doesn't mean that it's bad. Plus, we can't afford to send her to a private school."

"She'll get used to it," Jill replied, surprised that an 14-year-old would say that. "Okay, get some rest, eat, and we'll do a sonogram again in a few weeks."

**181818181818**

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in the morgue," Carter said, looking up from the body he as examining on the table.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, nodding toward the deceased. "Find anything interesting?"

"Semen?" Skeeter interjected, with a wry grin.

Carter glared at him. "No semen! Multiple stab wounds to the chest, one right through the heart. Did you bring the husband in?"

"He's on his way," Kenny confirmed. "Anything else?"

"One odd thing," Carter confirmed. "So far. He had a pineapple in his pocket. How strange is that?"

**181818181818**

"A pineapple?" Max asked later that night, as Kenny filled her in on his day. "How does someone fit a pineapple into their pocket? That's just bizarre."

"What is?" Samantha asked, from the kitchen doorway. "Is dinner ready? I'm hungry."

"Nothing," Kenny replied, glancing around the still clean kitchen. "Are we ordering in?"

"Do you mind? I think I have a one meal a week limit," she replied, smiling at him. "Plus, I was running around all day."

"Why don't you get a cook? Mom and Dad had one," Samantha asked. "She made great food."

"Uh, we can't really afford that," Kenny said lamely, shooting Max a look.

"Oh," Samantha replied. "But you've both said that you can't cook. Who does?"

"We both try," Max replied, trying not to be defensive. "And we keep the take out places in business."

"Is that like catering? Mom and Dad had caterers a lot too for their parties. I like the shrimp bowls."

"Sort of," Max agreed, wondering how an 14-year-old had never heard of take out before. "Tell you what. Go find your brother, and we'll decide what to eat."

Kenny watched her go before turning back to Max. "Wow. Did these kids dine on filet and lobster every night?"

"At least Nate knew what Cheetos were," Max countered. "I don't know. Caro couldn't cook any better then I can, but I guess Carla made up for it. I just can't believe that they didn't even do fast food or something. Isn't that the staple of this countries diet?"

"Maybe just ours," he argued. "You okay?"

"I guess so . . . I'm just worried about her, and how she is reacting to everything. I know it's only been a few weeks, but."

Kenny cut her off. "Hey. It's just gonna take some time, Honey. We both know that."

Max looked at him thoughtfully before replying. "This is going to sound horrible, but she reminds me, her attitude at least, of . . . I can't even say it. It's everything that I left. That feeling of entitlement to everything . . . my family was like that."

"You're not being horrible. Honest, yes. You can't hold it against her, Max."

"I just don't know what to do about it."

**181818181818**

"This one has a coconut. Is this guy trying to make a fruit salad?" Skeeter commented, as photographs were taken of the second body. "What's the deal with the fruit?"

Kenny shrugged. "Who knows? I'm more concerned about why he's killing them at all. The fruit thing . . . It's gotta mean something though."

"Is there any connection between the two men so far?" Jimmy asked, "The first was identified as Anthony Albion, an insurance salesman. No name yet on the second."

"Albion was from Greenbay," Skeeter offered. "Other then both of them probably not being from Rome . . . My bet is the id on the second victim might give us a clue."

Jimmy nodded slowly. "Greenbay is going through their missing persons as we speak. Go talk to Carter, see if he found anything yet."

**181818181818**

"Um, I don't know what to tell you," Max replied lamely. "I'm sorry that it happened . . . What happens next?"

"This is a serious offense," Michael Oslo stated firmly. "Especially for being the first month of school. I know that she is a new student, and of her circumstances, but we can't have this type of behavior in our school."

"Yeah," Max agreed softly, feeling like the worst parent on earth. "Are you sure that it was her? She's only 14."

"We have several witnesses, both students and teachers. I have no choice but to suspend her," Oslo replied. "Three days. I'm sorry."

Max sighed. "It's not your fault. I'll talk to her. It's been a rough few months for her."

"Thank you," Oslo said rising, as they walked to his office door. "She seems like a good kid, and I would hate to think of her getting off on the wrong foot here. I hope this will be an isolated incident."

"Me too," Max agreed, as he glanced down at her burgeoning stomach.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Oslo said, changing the subject. "When are you due?"

She smiled despite her mood. "December 5th, so less then four more months."

Oslo nodded toward the sullen child in the waiting area, as he opened the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied, as Samantha glanced up in her direction. "Are you ready to go?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Max gritted her teeth. "Why don't you tell me about it on the way home?"

**181818181818**

Kenny watched the scene in front of him for a few moments before saying anything to disrupt it. Max sitting cross legged on the floor doing math with Nate, as Emily scribbled intently on the paper in front of her. She's a great Mom, he thought, I couldn't ask for a better one for our kids. Suppressing a grin, he wondered where Samantha was, as he tossed the mail on the table.

"Daddy," Em squealed, her picture forgotten, as she ran to him on chubby legs.

Max glanced up then too, and he caught her weary expression as he swept Emily up in his arms, and nodded over in his wife's direction. "Did she get bigger while I was at work?"

"Is that a real gun? How does it work?" Nate asked, before she could answer. "Can you show me how it works?"

"Uh, maybe when you're older," Kenny replied quickly. "What are you two working on?"

"Math. I don't like it."

"It wasn't my favorite subject either," he replied, placing Emily down on her feet. "Hi, Honey. What's that smell?"

Max smiled up at him, as Emily climbed into her lap. "Dinner. Impressed?"

"Your domestic skills never fail to astound me."

"Finished," Nate exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. "Can I go play with my trucks now? Can Emily come?"

"Go ahead," Max replied, as Em toddled after her cousin. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"What's up?" Kenny asked, as they disappeared upstairs. "And don't tell me nothing."

Max sighed before replying, as he sat on the floor next to her. "Michael Oslo called this morning. One of the teachers found her in the janitors closet smoking and making out with a senior. She's suspended for three days."

"Shit. What did she say?"

"First that she didn't do it. Second that it wasn't a big deal, and that she did that at Winterhaven all of the time. She's 14, Kenny, that's way to young for this type of stuff."

"Yeah. You think that she needs to talk to someone? A therapist or something?"

"You know how I feel about that. Still . . . she's only a kid, and she's been through a lot."

He kissed her on the top of the head before replying. "Let's give it some time first, Max. Let her adjust to all of this. Maybe that is all that she'll need."

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed, as he pulled her to her feet and changing the subject. "How's the fruit guy doing?"

"Nothing solid yet," he replied, looking down at her stomach. "You're starting to show."

She nodded, running her hand on her swelling stomach under her shirt. "Yeah. I forgot what this was like."

He laid his hand on her stomach. "You're beautiful. And sexy."

"Hmm. Are you saying that just because I made dinner?"

"Partly," he agreed, as a crash resounded from upstairs. "I got that."

"Thanks," Max replied, thinking that being pregnant had its perks, as she watched him jog up the stairs. Flipping through the discarded mail on the table, she paused as she came to a letter addressed to her. Hands shaking she held the envelope gingerly, afraid that it might bite her. Swallowing quickly, she tore the paper open, and carefully pulled out the folded sheets. Skimming the written words, Max felt her heart go cold in her chest. What the hell? I can't deal with this now, she thought. It's a lie. It's got to be.


	19. Doubts

My god, Max thought, sinking onto the sofa. You've got to be kidding me. Pushing her hair off of her face, she reread the letter in front of her, and couldn't process the words. I can't deal with this right now.

"Nothing major," Kenny called, coming back down. "Nate plowed one of those trucks into a big tower of . . . Max? You look like you're going to pass out."

"Um, yeah," she agreed, passing him the sheets. "Read this. It's from my mom."

Kenny wrapped one arm around her before turning his attention to what she had handed him. Shit, he thought, as her mother's words hit him, can't these people leave bad enough alone? Glancing back over at her, he noted her pale expression. "You know she's probably just trying to screw with you."

Max nodded slightly. "Probably. Even if it's true . . . shouldn't I be happy? I mean he's a monster. I would love not to be his . . . I can't deal with this now, after everything else."

"Ssh," Kenny whispered in her ear. "You don't have to, okay? It's not important anyway, at least if you don't want it to be. She's trying to mess with your head."

"What if it is true? And that's why he treated me so badly all of these years? Why he hated me, so much that . . ."

"Don't say it honey. He's insane, that's why he killed Josh. You know that."

Max nodded, settling her head on his shoulder. "I know. Then why aren't I overjoyed that he might not be my father?"

**19191919191919**

"The second victim is Chris Rowland, from Greenbay too," Skeeter confirmed. "We also found his car about 10 miles from his body, with a wallet inside."

Jimmy nodded. "That's a start at least. Any contact information with his family?"

Skeeter paused. "Yeah. He has an ex-wife in Greenbay, and Jimmy? This is where it starts to get weird again. And we flipped through his wallet, and found some interesting pictures."

Jimmy tried to ignore the trepidation building in his stomach, as Skeeter handed him the folded piece of leather slowly. I don't believe it, he thought, feeling eerily calm. Now? After all this time?

"Not a word to anybody. I mean it. Not until we know for sure," Jimmy ordered. "And get Carter for me. Now."

**19191919191919**

"There are ways to find out for sure," Kenny offered cautiously, as some of her shock began to wear off. "If he's not . . . do you have any clue who is?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't picture my Mom having an affair, but he had to have known. It explains a lot though. Why he hates me so much."

"Max."

"Why can't all of this stop? You know what I want? I want normal, calm and boring. Just for a little while. Why does something bad always have to happen?"

"Because you can handle it. A lot of people can't."

"What do you think I should do?"

Kenny regarded silently for a minute before replying. "You really want to know? Forget about it, at least for now. There's enough going on to deal with for now."

Max processed his blunt words. "Yeah . . . Why should I care anyway? I don't want anything to do with them. Just . . . the idea of it makes me feel different. If he's not . . . who am I?"

"I know who you are. You're a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, strong, stubborn, sexy woman, and I could go on like this all night."

Max ducked her head so he wouldn't see her blush. "That's quite a compliment."

"And it's all true . . . so what do you want to do?"

Max sighed, as he laid his hand on her burgeoning belly."I want to figure out what is going on with Samantha. She's been through so much, and I don't want her to start down a self destructive path before she really starts high school. I wish I knew what to say to make it better for her. Do you remember being that age? It was so awful and awkward, without having your entire life turned upside down."

"I remember . . . You know what she said about us not wanting her? Back in Boston? And the farm?"

"Yeah. What else can we do? We'll be spending some quality time together in the next few days."

"I'm off tomorrow, so why don't the three of us do something? Nate's at school until three, and Em is in preschool. Let her know she's part of this family?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

**19191919191919**

"Do you still have Josh's DNA sample?" Jimmy demanded of Carter in lieu of greeting.

"What? It should still be in the refrigerator," Carter replied surprised. "I know I didn't throw it out after we decided not to do the test."

"I want it done now, and quietly. You're not talking to anyone about this Carter. We should have done it before he was put into the ground, but I didn't want to cause Kenny and Max any more suffering. Anyone could see it was Josh . . ."

"What changed?"

"Nothing that I can confirm until you get results from that test. How soon can you have it done?"

"I'll put a rush on it. It usually takes a couple of weeks, but I'll see what I can do."

**19191919191919**

"What are we doing here? Why can't I just watch television?" Samantha demanded. "This sucks. There isn't anything to do in this town."

Max gritted her teeth, and vowed not to lose her temper as she replied. "We thought you might like to get out for awhile."

"Is this my punishment for getting suspended?"

"No. If you would rather sit in your room for the next three days, we can have you do that instead," Kenny countered, "Maybe you should."

"There isn't anything to do in there either. No T.V., computer, or phone. I hate being poor."

"You're not poor," Kenny continued, not liking the girls attitude one bit.

"What would you like to do?" Max cut in. "If you were back in Boston what would you be doing? I know your mother wouldn't have let you smoke or make out with boys. So don't even try it."

"I wouldn't be sitting at some dumb miniature golf course. Mom let me go to all my favorite stores and let me charge everything that I wanted. And then my friends and me would go out to lunch, and ride the trains. Then we'd have parties, with boys. I want to go home, back to Boston. I'll stay with them."

"That isn't an option," Kenny interjected. "We're responsible for you, Samantha, and we both want you here."

"What about what I want? I want my Mom!"

"Oh, Sweetie, I wish she was still here too," Max replied quietly. "She should be."

"Why did she have to die? What was Grandma thinking?"

They exchanged a quick glance before Kenny spoke carefully. "We don't know. You know you can talk to us about it, or if you want . . . we can find a counselor or someone. But we're both here for you."

"You mean like a shrink? Some of my friends had one, and they said it was okay. But I don't want one."

"Okay."

"I'm scared," she whispered. "Everything is different now . . . I don't know anyone any more. I don't want to be bad. He said that he liked me, and he made me feel good. He made me stop thinking about Mom."

"You don't have to be scared," Max added gently. "No one here is going to hurt you. We want what is best for you, and I think that you're old enough to help determine that."

"You really want me here? I know I'm a brat sometimes."

"We really do," Kenny replied. "It's gonna take time, for all of us, to get this thing right."

"Can I go see my Dad sometime? I know he did bad things, but maybe when I'm older? Aunt Maxie? Are you going to see grandma and grandpa? Maybe then?"

Max swallowed at the thought of going to see them anytime soon. "Um, I don't know when I'm going, if ever. There is a lot of hurt there, but maybe sometime."

"Thank you."

Kenny squeezed his wife's hand before adding. "It's getting late . . . why don't we pick up Nate and Em?"

**19191919191919**

"I have the preliminary results," Carter declared, strolling into Jimmy's office. "The blood tests show that it is possible for the body to be Josh. And the prelim DNA results show it too. I won't know anything for sure until I get the results back in a few weeks. Why now Jimmy? He was buried months ago . . . what changed?"

Jimmy sighed. "There was a picture of Josh in Rowland's wallet. One that looked current, and so far it's held up under scrutiny. It's not doctored."

"You're saying that there is a chance that Josh is alive? Didn't you identify the body?"

"Yes."

"How then?"

"I don't know," Jimmy spat. "It looked like him, and Kenny and Max obviously thought it was. They were so devastated. Maybe we all didn't look close enough."

"Do they know?"

"No. We're not going to tell them unless we're sure. Not a word, Carter, I mean it."

Carter nodded in agreement. "They just seemed to have pulled things together. I mean with Emily, her sister's kids, the pregnancy . . . why add any more stress if we don't have too?"

**19191919191919**

"You look deep in thought," Max said with a smile, as she looked over at her husband, after the kids went to bed.

"Just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh?"

"You," he replied, studying her thoughtfully. What would I do without her? She still has that effect on me, even in her pajama pants, tank top, with her stomach poking out and her hair falling out of her ponytail. The hair she hasn't cut because she knows I like it this long. "The way that you charged into the Boston P.D. that night, and how incredibly brave you were during that last confrontation with your parents. I was a wreck worrying about you."

"You weren't the only one."

"The idea of raising Em alone . . . I don't that I could've stood it if anything had happened to you."

Max regarded him thoughtfully before replying. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"What do you want to do about work? After the baby is born and stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Max, don't play dumb. We've got a house full of kids that need to be taken care of. And you seem to be enjoying it so far."

She stared at him for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts, shocked that he even asked her that. "What? You want me to quit? Just like that? You can't be serious."

"Max. We barely managed to have both of us work when it was just Josh and Em. Plus, we got Caro's trust to help with Samantha and Nate. We both don't need to work."

She shook her head, trying to process that Kenny of all people was asking her this. "Is that what you want? You want me barefoot and pregnant, cooking you dinner, cleaning, taking care of the kids . . . you want me to be a housewife? Are you crazy? Are you trying to make me crazy?"

"Honey."

She cut him off. "Kenny, I love being a wife and a mom. I really do. More then I ever thought I would. But I love my job, and it's something I worked hard at for over 10 years. It's part of me. I can't just give it up."

"So what is gonna happen next time you go off and get yourself into trouble? Or hurt? Is that fair to them?"

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted. "You don't think that I worry about you when you go to work?"

"It's more then that."

"Explain it to me then. There aren't any guarantees Kenny, and you can't just lock me away. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore, Max."

"Oh no. You brought this up. Tell me," she replied softly, as he paused and looked away. "Hey. Kenny, it's me. Talk to me."

He swallowed and glanced up at her, taking in her flushed face, framed by long red hair. His eyes traveled down her slim body, until he came to her bulging stomach, "Max, I . . . we buried Josh five months ago, and then I had to watch your lunatic father hold a gun to your head. I can't handle the idea of losing you too."

"You'll never lose me," she practically whispered, intertwining her hand with his. "Never."

"I don't want these kids to have to grow up without you, we took them in so that they could have a family. Not two work alcoholics, who are never home. They're going to need one of us around. Stability and all."

Max bit her tongue, and tired to swallow her resentment of even having this conversation. A housewife, full time Mom, cooking, cleaning, driving carpool…he's lost his mind. Does he know me at all? "Um, I need to sleep on this one. It's a lot to think about . . . I think I'll go take a shower or something. Ah, a good night."

**19191919191919**

"Anything new?" Jimmy asked Carter, knowing that Kenny left for patrol earlier that morning. "Carter?"

Carter sighed. "The blood types are an exact match at AB negative. Which isn't a common blood type to begin with. All we can do is wait Jimmy. If it wasn't Josh . . . what are you going to do? How do you even tell them something like that? I think that they're both finally moving past it."

Jimmy shook his head. "I can't even imagine where to begin. If it wasn't him, who was it then? And where is he?"

**19191919191919**

"Looking good," Jill confirmed, as Max flinched slightly at the coldness of the bulb running over her distended stomach. "Do you see that?"

"Uh, huh," Max replied, looking at the circular shape that Jill was pointing out. "Are you sure there is only one in there this time?"

"As sure as I can be," Jill retorted with a grin. "No surprises this time. Where is Kenny? I thought he'd want to be here for this."

Max paused before replying, and thought of how they had avoided each other for the past few days. "He's caught up in his investigation right now. So it's just me."

"I'm surprised," Jill trailed off, as Max looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That isn't too convincing."

Max groaned internally. "Well, I tried . . . it's just an adjustment we're going through. The soon to be four kids thing is kind of scary . . . and he wants me to be a full time wife and mother."

"I take it you don't want to do that."

"No, well maybe. I don't know if I can. He," Max trailed off. "I think we both have a lot to talk about."

"It sounds that way," Jill agreed. "You know that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

**19191919191919**

"Another one," Kenny asked, nodding toward the body in the morgue. "What was in his pocket?"

"Cantaloupe," Carter replied, pulling the sheet back. "Name is Garret Morris, from Etna. At least that's what his id said. His wife is on the way down to confirm it. Although she doesn't seem to broken up about it."

"Uh, huh," Kenny replied, as his gaze shifted to the blood samples and files on the desk. "Carter? What is that?"

"What? Oh," Carter trailed off. "That? Nothing."

"It's labeled Joshua Lacos Autopsy results and DNA," Kenny countered, feeling a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. "That isn't nothing."

Shit, Carter thought, pulling the sheet back up. "We don't know if it's anything yet. And we didn't want to worry you guys if it was nothing."

"If what was nothing?"

"There was a picture in Chris Rowland's wallet, the coconut one, of Josh. Jimmy decided to run the DNA test that we put off . . . but there is no way. Right? It was him? Jimmy identified the body. I did the autopsy. It was him. We all know it."

Kenny sat back in shock, as he processed the incoming information slowly. "It was . . . why didn't anyone tell me? He's gone, Max and me know that . . . are you saying that there is a chance?"

"I don't know," Carter trailed off. "I ran the blood tests, and the blood I took is AB negative, like Josh's, so I'm waiting for the DNA results now. That's why we didn't want to say anything. Not until we knew. We didn't want you guys to suffer anymore."

"Why did this guy have a picture of Josh?"

**19191919191919**

Max rubbed her lower back, as she collapsed down on the couch after the kids finally went to bed. I'm so sore, she whined internally, flipping on the news. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she ran her hand over her pregnant stomach.

"How are you doing in there?" she asked aloud. "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop kicking me for awhile."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Hi," she replied, feeling a little shy all of the sudden. We haven't really talked in days, she thought. "You had a late shift."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, joining her on the couch carefully. Nervous, he thought, and pissed at me. "You still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. Confused," Max trailed off, studying him thoughtfully. "Kenny? What's going on?"

"We've gotta talk about some stuff, and I don't think you're going to like it," he began. I shouldn't tell her, not until I know. No, she needs to know. "I didn't, and I still don't know what to think . . . It's unreal. I wasn't even sure if I should tell you, they didn't want to tell us. I don't want you to get upset."

"Tell me."

Kenny took her hand in his before replying, and relayed everything Carter told him in the morgue. "Then I went to see Jimmy. Shit, Max. After all of this time. It was him in the box, and we both know that. But, what if?"

"Why?" Max stumbled, feeling her heart leap into her throat. "How? If it wasn't Josh, and that's a big if, who was it? My Dad admitted to killing him, Kenny, and he's in prison for it. He wouldn't have, if he didn't have him killed. If it wasn't Josh . . . whose kid did they kill?"

"It's a lot of what ifs," Kenny added. "You okay?"

She nodded, gulping back her tears. "Do you think that there is a chance? What if the body we buried isn't his?"

"What if your father didn't know? Danny could have told him anything, and in his own twisted way he loved you. Maybe he couldn't . . . do that to you."

Max shook her head, as she gripped his hand in hers. "If he's alive . . . I can't even comprehend. If he's alive, where is he? And who the hell did we bury?"


	20. Hanging

"We still don't know. It's frustrating, I'm well aware of that," Jimmy conceded to Kenny. "This is why I didn't want the two of you to find out before we knew either way."

"We can't keep doing this," Kenny lamented. "How possible is this? When is this guy's ex getting here?"

"This afternoon. How did Max take the news? You did tell her?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly well, although I'm not sure she believed it. She had some valid points too, Jimmy. Like how her father admitted to having Josh killed."

"Unless he didn't know."

"Yeah."

"We'll see what the ex-wife says, and go from there. The DNA results should be in by the end of the week."

**2020202020**

"Samantha," Max said, trying not to lose her temper, as Emily clung to her leg. "You're going to miss your bus."

"How come Emily doesn't have to take the bus?"

"Because she isn't even two yet. Let's get going."

"Why can't you take us to school? What are you going to do all day? You don't go to work. Why don't you?"

"I have leave until your cousin is born," Max countered through gritted teeth. "Now go."

"I hate the bus. It smells."

"Come on, Samantha," Nate begged. "I like it. It's fun, better then being driven in the limo every day."

"I liked the limo," Samantha whined. "Aunt Maxie? Why can't you drive us today?"

I'm going to scream, Max thought, as she pried a clinging Emily off of her leg. I can't do this. Full-time Mom, Kenny has lost his mind. "I have some appointments, that I'm already going to be late for. Please, Samantha, no more questions this morning."

**2020202020**

"I've never seen that child before," Katherine Rowland declared, studying the picture that was found her ex-husbands wallet. "And I don't know why he would of had it either."

Jimmy groaned internally. "You're sure? He never mentioned any children to you? One's he might have known in passing? Or of his friends."

"He didn't have any friends," Katherine trailed off. "He wasn't stable, and spent a lot of time in counseling and in hospitals. I don't know too many people who would let a dangerous mental patient near their children."

"Do you know the names of the hospitals he was in?" Skeeter interjected quickly, trying to ignore the gnawing in his gut.

"The most recent one," she trailed off. "It began with a C. Corner . . . something. Stand? Sloane? Stone. That's it. Cornerstone."

"Cornerstone? You're sure?" Jimmy verified. "Do you know the dates?"

"He was in there for the last three years or so. He was released a few months ago."

"Did he ever mention anyone from there?" Skeeter asked slowly.

"I'm his ex-wife," Katherine replied coldly. "We didn't talk often, but he sent me some letters. He had a roommate . . . Danny something, I think."

"Did you save any of these letters?"

"Why would I save anything from my lunatic ex? I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Thanks for your help."

**2020202020**

I don't know what I want to find here, Kenny thought, a few hours later as he and Skeeter entered Rowland's apartment. Proof that Josh is alive? Dead? Is it even possible? How could we not know that it wasn't Josh, if it wasn't? I just want the DNA tests in, so we know. So Max can have some peace of mind.

"You okay?" Skeeter asked, looking at the distant expression on his face.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with. What exactly are we looking for here?"

"I don't know. Something that'll link him with the other victims . . . or to Danny and Josh."

Kenny nodded slowly, as they made there way deeper into the apartment. "Yeah. It's one hell of a coincidence that a friend of Danny's ends up dead though."

"I thought that you stopped believing in those."

"I did. C'mon. Lets get this over with."

**2020202020**

Max fingered the letter that her Mom sent her, and contemplated what to do with the information inside. I should forget it, she thought, it's not important. I'm finished with them anyway, and I shouldn't care. There is enough going without worrying about this. Like how Josh might be alive. And this new family that we're trying to pull together. Still if Josh is alive, and it's a big if, I wonder if my parents knew. Dad and Richard said that he was dead. Mom maybe? She went a little psycho at the end, and maybe she stopped it? I don't know.

"Max? Are you there?"

"Yeah. Hold on," she called back, pushing herself to her feet slowly. Eight months, she thought. I don't know how Kenny finds this so sexy, he can't keep his hands off of me when I'm pregnant. Or ever. "Ugh, I'm getting so fat."

"You're not fat," Jill said, as she and Laurie came into the kitchen. "You're pregnant, and there is a difference."

"Yeah, yeah. My pants don't fit either way and I can't see my feet."

Jill smiled, thinking about how small she really was. "You've gained 20 pounds, that's hardly anything. Stop whining. Where is everyone?"

"Work, school, or napping."

"How are you holding up? It's got to be kind of rough on you now," Jill asked carefully.

"It isn't easy," Max trailed off. "I hate sitting around and not doing anything."

"As your doctor I'm telling you that is what is best for you and the baby. You're way too far along in your pregnancy to be running after leads, especially after not taking care of yourself during the first four months."

"I didn't know during the first four months."

"That's why it's important to do it now."

Max shook her head, running her hand absently over her stomach. "I know, I know. And I'm glad for the time. I really am. I just hate the waiting."

"Do you think that it's possible?" Laurie signed.

"I don't know . . . The thing I keep coming back to is that my Dad admitted to having Josh killed. Unless he didn't know. I hate waiting."

**2020202020**

"Interesting," Skeeter mused, rifling through the stack of letters he found in Rowland's.

"What did you find?" Kenny asked cautiously, from the other room. "There's nothing in the kitchen."

"Danny sent Rowland several letters from Cornerstones . . . and some from after he and Jen broke out, from the road as he put it. Shit."

Kenny ignored the trepidation building in his chest, and tried to be objective. Objective, he thought, right. This is my kid we're talking about. "What?"

"You sure you want to hear this? It's kind of brutal," Skeeter asked, not sure if it was the right time or place for this. "He goes on and on about Max, and his feelings for her. Which you're well aware of. And into his agreement with her father to kidnap Josh, and sell him to the Robinsons. Danny even sent him a picture, so Rowland could see the child . . . that he thought should be his, he even sounds convinced that it is his. "Kenny gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything as Skeeter continued to skim the letters. "Yeah. He goes on, and this is dated after of the Robinson murder, about . . . how he is supposed to kill Josh. How Max's dad ordered him to it, and how he and Jen were going to go to France. How guilty he felt about killing him, and how killing her son was going to be different then the others he had killed."

"Does it say he did it?" Kenny asked through gritted teeth. "Skeeter."

Skeeter shook his head. "It doesn't say either way, at least yet. This is the last letter in this stack."

"So we don't know anything new?"

"Not yet. Wait. What's this?"

**2020202020**

"Hmm. Oww," Max exclaimed, bringing her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked quickly, seeing the pained expression on her friend's face. "Max? What is it?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. It felt like a kick, but a little crampy too. Ouch."

"Sit down," Jill ordered. "Laurie, would you get my bag out of the car please? Take a deep breath, okay? You're going to be fine."

Max gritted her teeth, grimacing slightly. "Shit. What's happening Jill?"

"I'm not sure . . . you're more than eight months along. It could be as simple as false labor pains."

"Nothing here is ever simple," Max retorted, before doubling over. "Shit, shit. What's wrong? It hurts . . . please, my baby. Crap, did my water just break?"

"Ssh, deep breaths, Max," Jill said soothingly, as Laurie came back, and looking at the puddle on the floor. "Lay back. I'm going to examine you quickly. You and the baby are going to be fine."

**2020202020**

"I really like, Jordan," Samantha said shyly, as she smiled up at the senior. "Really."

"Then come on," he prodded, leading her to the boy's locker room. "We'll have a good time, Sammy. I promise."

"Um," she hesitated. "I don't know. I have class and stuff . . . I missed a lot when I was suspended."

"Come on," he insisted, tightening his grip on her hand. "Mark said that you were really good. I want to try you too."

"What did he say I was good at?" Samantha practically whispered.

"Stuff," he replied quickly. "Good stuff."

Samantha shook her head. "I'm not like that. I should go."

"You're not going anywhere," Jordan snapped, pulling her next to his chest. "Do you know how lucky you are to even be talking to me? You're a freshman. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Mommy, help me, Samantha thought. Please, I'm scared. Looking around the deserted basement hallway, she prayed that someone would find her. What would Aunt Maxie do, she though wildly, she always stood up to Grandfather.

"We can do this two ways," Jordan continued, pushing her up against the wall. "What's it gonna be?"

**2020202020**

"How are you doing with this?" Jimmy asked Kenny, as Skeeter filled him in on Danny's letters.

Kenny shook his head. "I don't know . . . It just leaves more questions. What the hell am I supposed to tell Max? She finally had some closure, and now this. How are we supposed to lose Josh twice?"

"The DNA results should be here in the next two days," Jimmy replied. "If they don't match . . . we won't rest until we find him."

Kenny nodded. "Yeah."

"We may have found a link between the three victims though. Besides being single forty something blond men living alone, they all had a history of mental problems. Rowland wasn't the only one who spent time in a mental hospital."

"Really? Were the other two ever at Cornerstones?"

"No, but we're looking into people they all may have met. Shared doctors, symptoms, whatever link that we can find."

"Good," Kenny replied, most of his attention still focused on Rowland's connection with Josh.

Jimmy paused, observing his distant expression. "Go home. Take a break. We can pick the rest of this up tomorrow."

**2020202020**

"We're going to the hospital," Jill declared. "It's not false labor, Max. You're having the baby."

"It's too soon. I have another month."

"Can you walk?"

Max took a deep breath before pushing herself to her feet. "Yeah . . . Emily. She's upstairs."

"I'll stay with her," Laurie signed quickly. "And Samantha and Nathan when they get home. Go."

Max nodded, as she took deep breaths. The baby, she thought, I'm okay, just in labor. Kenny, God, I want Kenny.

"Lean on me," Jill demanded, as they made their way toward her car. "Kenny's at work? I'm calling him once we get going. Take deep breaths, and stay calm, Max. You both are going to be okay. I know it's early.

Max nodded weakly. "Okay, okay."

Jill looked over her young friend carefully, as she punched the number sheriff's station into her cell phone.

**2020202020**

"Jill's on line one," a voice said over the intercom in Jimmy's office. "She says that it's urgent."

"Hold on," Jimmy said, putting a halt to Kenny's objections. "Jill?"

Kenny leaned back in his chair, and knew that Jimmy was right. I just want to go home, be with Max and the kids. Maybe if she doesn't want to be a stay at home Mom . . . no way. He tuned back into Jimmy as he heard his name.

"Where? Okay. Kenny? You want to say anything to him? Or does she?" Jimmy asked. It'll be a good distraction, he mused, even if it is a few weeks early.

"What?" Kenny asked. "Jill?"

"Get to the hospital," Jill said in way of greeting. "Your wife is in labor."

Kenny sucked in his breath, as he heard Jill passing the phone back to Max. "Honey? What's going on? Are you okay? The baby?"

"Kenny," Max cried, as the contraction hit her. "It's too soon."

"I'm coming honey. Ssh, stay calm. You'll both be fine," Kenny said softly, not wanting to upset her anymore. "You can do this."

"Mmm, oww. I can't. It hurts."

"Yes you can," Kenny replied, sounding a lot calmer then he felt. "I'll see you at the hospital. I love you."

"Love - mmm."

Kenny stared at the phone for a minute before saying. "I'm gonna go . . . Max is in labor."

"Go," Jimmy said. "

Kenny shook his head, rising from the chair. "I don't know . . . she doesn't sound so good."

"I'll drive," Jimmy replied, standing as well. "Let's go."

**2020202020**

"Please," Samantha begged, trying to twist free of Jordan. "Don't hurt me!"

"If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have come down here with me! Stop fighting me!"

No, she screamed inside, no! Taking a final deep breath, she raised her knee to his crotch with all of her strength."Let go of me!"

"You bitch!"

"This bitch is running," Samantha yelled back, fleeing down the hall, toward the stairs. "No!"

"Not so fast," Jordan gasped, tossing her to the ground. "For that, this is going to hurt."

**2020202020**

"She's hemorrhaging," Dr. Meadows declared. "We've got to get this baby out now if there is any hope of survival."

"It's not time yet," Max whispered, the world fuzzy around her, as a contraction shot through her stomach. "Hmm."

"Contractions are coming less then a minute apart," Jill verified. "It's too late to stop them."

"We're doing a transfusion. She's losing too much blood! How long as she been in labor for?"

"About two hours," Jill verified. "It's happening quickly."

"Very," Dr. Meadows agreed. "I need you to push Maxine on the next contraction. Can you hear me?"

Max nodded slightly. I can't, she thought, feeling herself drifting. What do they want me to do? Push what? My baby…I'm having the baby.

"Now," Jill said. "Come on Max, you have to do this."

Max gritted her teeth, and concentrated on Jill's voice as she pushed. I feel so strange, she thought, it's like I'm floating. Do it. Push.

Jill and Dr. Meadows exchanged a look over their nearly unconscious patient as Jill laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Max. Stay focused. I know you're hurting, but you have to do this for your baby. Don't give up."

She looked up bleary eyed. "Jill? Where's Kenny?"

"He'll be here," Jill promised, looking at the clock. "Get ready to push again. You've got to."

"Okay," Max said trying to focus, as a contraction ripped through her. "Mmm, why does it hurt so much?"

"Keep going," Dr. Meadows said. "Three, two, one . . . stop. Good. The bleeding is slowing down too. Good job Maxine."

Max nodded slightly, thinking how it was too early. "It wasn't like this before."

"It's different every time," Jill replied, as the curtains were pushed back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Max," Kenny said, focusing everything on her. Sweaty, he thought, exhausted…She can barely keep her eyes open. "Honey?"

"Kenny," she whispered, feeling him take her hand. "I feel so strange."

"Get ready to push again, go."

Max closed her eyes, and pushed as hard as she could, and she heard Kenny encouraging her.

"I can see the head! Another one, go," Jill cried. "One more, Max, just one more."

I can't, she thought, as began to push. I can't feel my body. Feeling Kenny brush her hair back and squeeze her hand, she put all of her remaining strength into it, and collapsed back onto the pillows as a cry pierced the air.

"Oh Max," she heard Kenny said in her ear, as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Max?"

Jill turned her attention away from the newborn, as she saw the blood still flowing at of her friend. "She's hemorrhaging! Clamps! Stay with us, Max!"

"We need to get her to surgery," Dr. Meadows added. "Now. Mr. Lacos, you've got to get out of here now."

"She's going to be okay? Please," Kenny asked, reluctant to let go of his pale and bleeding wife. "Please? She has to be."

"We'll do our best," Jill promised. "But you've got to let us take her Kenny. She needs surgery."

Kenny nodded, stunned as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. How can this be happening? I can't do this without her. Staring down the hallway that she had been wheeled off in, he collapsed in a lobby chair to wait.

The End.


End file.
